The Two Kingdoms: Enemy Lovers
by HokieHi27
Summary: Kagome is the Princess of the Higurashi Kingdom who is being forced to marry Sesshomaru, Prince of the Taisho Kingdom. Refusing to marry Sesshomaru, she takes a chance and runs away with Prince Inuyasha, the younger brother of Sesshoumaru. Inu/Kag Pairing
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hello again to all my readers. This is my second story and I promise this one is going to be better. Hope you guys enjoy it. Since school is coming to a close I will have time to do this story without any monthly breaks in between. I will finish "Nothing but a Dream" in the summer. I'm kind of getting bored with that story. So enjoy **The Two Kingdoms: Enemy Lovers**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

* * *

Prologue

"Princess Kagome? Princess Kagome where are you?" The servant Kameko shouted pacing through the hall way in search of the young princess. "Your father is departing in an hour! This is not the time to be playing games. The kingdom is at high alert. Princess come out right now!"

Kameko opened every door she passed. She opened the closet door and found five year old Kagome curled up in the bottom of it. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Princess, why do tears fall from your eyes?" Kameko asked the little girl.

"Kameko my father is leaving for war. I don't want him to go. I need him. We all need him. Mommy just had Souta."

"That's why I'm your servant. To take care of your baby brother, your mother, and especially you. Your father trust me and all the servants here to watch the castle."

The tears the fell from Kagome's eyes slowed.

"Let us go clean you face and find a nice kimono for you to wear so we can see your father off. There is a parade outside, I'm sure that will cheer you up. Your mother is expecting you to come." Kameko persuaded the princess.

"Hai. As long as I wear my green kimono."

Kameko laughed, "Hai princess."

* * *

"King Kanaye, the queen wishes to speak with you for a moment." The servant said bowing to the king.

"Hai, send her in." The king was putting on his armor.

The door opened an in stepped in Queen Akina. Akina was the most beautiful lady throughout the human kingdom. She had long, brown, wavy hair. She had beautiful chocolate orbs for eyes, and a slender body.

"I do not agree with this war. The Higurashi Kingdom has been at peace with the Taisho Kingdom for twenty years. Why enter into the same war your father started. We have a five year old daughter and a two week old son." Akina was not scared to speak to her husband.

"My love, you should be resting." Kanaye placed his arrows into the barrel and then placed the barrel on his back.

"How is one to rest at a time like this? Our daughter is the future of this kingdom. She will one day have to deal with these troubles. You are making a mistake by going to the frontline."

"I must be strong for my kingdom, even if I have to sacrifice myself. I have to be strong for you Akina! Do you not see that?" Kanaye ran to his wife and locked her in a tight embrace.

"We both know this isn't going to be easy. You know I love you and no other." Kanaye said. He could feel his wife's tears on his sleeve. "I have two things I want you to keep a secret. Kagome and Souta must not know of them."

"Of course my king."

Kanaye opened a wooden chest that had been passed down from each generation for hundreds of years. Not even Queen Akina knew what was contained inside of it. Kanaye pulled out a red diary with ancient descriptions on it. He also pulled out a glowing pink jewel; half of the jewel was missing.

"I thought those didn't exist. It can't be. I thought those items were just myths." Akina gasped.

"No they are very real. I hold the Shikon Jewel and the diary of all my past ancestors. I have made a secret room beneath the Court where I shall place the jewel. I know only I posses half of the jewel, but its purity shall protect the city from attack if the demons break through the army."

Akina's face remained puzzled. "How do you have this in your possession?" Akina's began to raise her voice.

"You must keep your voice down. My great grandmother was Midoriko. I want you to give Kagome the diary when she turns fifteen if I do not return. I have left a letter for you and a letter for her inside. Only the first born of each generation can open it."

"If you will return? You will return my love won't you?"

"I cannot promise that Akina. I cannot." Kanaye leaned down to share a passionate kiss with his queen.

* * *

Kanaye kneeled down so he was eye to eye with his young daughter.

"Father must you really go?" Kagome said. She was crying harder that when she hid in the closet. She held her father's bow with both hands because of how heavy it was. It was tradition in the kingdom for the oldest child to give the father his weapon

"Hai, but I'll always be with you. All you have to do is look moon and I'll be looking back. I'll send you letters every day." Kanaye took his daughter his arms.

"You promise?"

"With all my heart."

Kagome handed her father his shield and he took it with pride. He turned and walked toward his horse. Kanaye looked back at his family as he mounted the horse.

"Today, we march to victory! Let us defeat the Taisho Kingdom and end this rivalry once and for all! Peace will fall upon our kingdom once again!" Kanaye shouted.

The army replied with chanting and roaring.

"Let us march forth." Kanaye ordered the horse to move forward. His generals followed behind him. The crowd cheered louder as their king went off to war.

Kagome's world went into slow motion. She sensed something was wrong, but could not determine why.

* * *

**One month later**

"Kameko I'm going to the gardens to pick some flowers. Would you tell mommy that's where I'm at?"

"Hai princess." Kameko bowed to Kagome as she left the room.

Kagome skipped down the hall while humming a tune.

"I know my father will be home soon. I just know it!" Kagome sang to the tune she was humming.

Kagome skipped down the hall till she reached the throne room. Kagome looked into the room to see if anyone was in there. A smile graced Kagome's face when she noticed her mother. Her mother sat on the throne that once her father sat on. Her mother was attending to business that the noblemen presented to her.

"Mommy!" Kagome said, but her mother did not hear her voice.

"Queen Akina! Queen Akina!" An injured solider said limping into the throne room.

The noblemen and the queen turned their heads towards the solider. Akina gasped when she saw the blood dripping from his head and his arm. Kagome hid behind the closest column she could find.

"Who is this man? Seize him from entering the palace without permission!" one of the noblemen ordered.

"No hear him out. He is a man of war. State your name solider." Akina demanded.

"My name is Mamoro youngest son of the peasant Zinan Sato. I bring dreadful news from General Yutaka. It is about your husband."

Akina stood up. The noblemen began to whisper to each other.

"I will have silence! Tell me what has occurred." Akina shouted.

"The king was moving the sector I belong to through the forest so we could attack the enemy army from behind while the rest of the army stayed at the front. General Yutaka was with us. We were jumped by this demon dressed as a baboon. He had tentacles that grew like roots. Most of the soldiers were killed. Two other soldiers, General Yutaka, and I were injured severely. As for your husband…" The soldier gulped, "Your husband was also killed by the demon. His body is being transferred to the castle. I bring back his bow." The soldier placed his sword on

"NO!" Kagome spoke in her mind. She ran back towards her room with tears falling behind her.

"No! It can't be! KANAYE!" Akina shouted as she fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes instantly.

The noblemen gasped. Some of the noblemen started to cry themselves.

"Servants get the queen to her room and get this soldier to the healer! Find Kameko and inform her of what has happened! The castle is going on high alert! The queen and the princess must stay in their rooms! We shall call parliament into session! Inform the elders!" One nobleman shouted.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Almost Ten Years Later**

"Princess it is time for you to rise." Kameko said opening the curtains. She then walked over to the door that lead to the balcony and opened it to let fresh air in.

Kagome moaned and began to toss and turn in her bed. She refused to open her eyes.

"Princess I will not tell you again. Wake up!" Kameko pulled the sheets off of Kagome's body.

Kagome started to shiver as the cool morning air breezed across her skin.

"Alright, alright. I'm up Kameko." Kagome sat up in her bed stretched.

Kagome gracefully walked onto her balcony and looked out to the beach. She breathed in the scent of the fresh breeze and salt water. The castle was built alongside the ocean. An elegant smile curled her pink lips. She thought about the times her and her father would run in the sand and jump in the water. She looked up in the sky and determined it was early morning.

"I had that dream again Kameko. The dream of when my father was killed." Kagome said as she walked behind her dressing screen.

"You have been having that dream a lot lately." Kameko went into Kagome's closet and picked a light blue kimono that had clouds and a dark blue dragon that ran down it.

"Hai. Maybe I'm having these dreams for a reason. It has been almost ten years since the injured soldier came to the palace."

Kagome took off her night gown and threw it on a chair. Kagome shivered as her naked body was exposed to the air. Kameko handed Kagome her nagajuban and hadajuban (clothing they wear under the kimono) garments. Kagome put both of the on and then came out from behind the dressing screen. She walked over to Kameko.

"You're turning fifteen in two weeks. What a young lady you have become. I remember when you were just a day old." Kameko said babying Kagome. Kagome started to turn red. Kameko put the kimono on Kagome and began to adjust it.

"Kameko you're making me blush. I'm not a baby anymore."

Kameko walked into Kagome's closet once again. Kameko found a navy blue sash and pulled it out. She walked to Kagome and tied the sash around her kimono.

"Kameko why must I wear these kimonos. They drag on the floor. I can't even see my feet."

"A princess never shows her legs unless her husband allows her to. Isn't it about time you found a husband?"

"Boys take up too much of my time. They write you poetry and sing you love songs. For what? So they can get in bed with you. And when you're married they have mistresses. I want someone to love me and only me. I want a man like my father. He never had any mistresses."

"What about Lord Hojo? His father is an elder. He has money. Plus he always buys you gifts and accessories. He seems like a fine young man. And he's only a year older than you."

"Hojo and I are **just** friends. He's such a scaredy cat. I'm too adventurous for him.

"Hai, but he's very intelligent. I even see you two in the library sometimes."

"He was helping me with my assignments."

"Speaking of assignments you're meeting with Lord Kane today. He also informed me to tell you that you cannot cancel today's lesson like you did last week. He has an important lesson for you today. He hopes you have been studying."

"Why does mother make me take lessons with Lord Kane? When will I ever use healing abilities? Isn't that what healers are for. Why do I have to learn defense mechanisms? I will never fight anyone."

"Lord Kane is and elder. Someday you'll be asking the elders for favors. You must make a trust between the elders and yourself. You are beginning to build your kingdom. I never had the education you have. Don't take it for granted."

"Alright. I'll go to Lord Kane."

"How would you like your hair princess?"

Kagome looked into the mirror on top of her dresser. Kagome had long, wavy, raven colored hair that went past her waist. Her hair was beautiful like her mother's was when she was younger.

"How about a half up half down with a blue ribbon in it?"

"Hai princess."

Kameko opened the drawer and pulled out a brush that had been passed down for centuries. Kagome sat on a stool. She began to brush Kagome's hair. When Kameko finished Kagome's hair. She then began to apply makeup to her face.

"Not too much Kameko."

"Hai princess."

Kameko applied a little red blush and pink lip paste. Kagome had natural beauty so she didn't need much makeup.

"Perfect." Kagome said checking herself out in the mirror.

There was a knock on Kagome's door. A servant entered carrying a schedule.

"What do you have for me today Jiro?"

The servant bowed.

"The cooks have breakfast ready for you. Your brother is eating right now. Then, you will meet with Lord Kane for your lesson. Afterwards, you are scheduled to have a painting done. Since your birthday is in two weeks we need to present it at the ball."

"Is this the painting that will be added in the Hall of Higurashi Family?" Kagome asked. This was the most important painting that ever will be done by her.

"Hai princess. Right next to your father."

Kagome smiled knowing that her painting would be next to her father's.

"What do I have after the painting?"

"It seems after that you are done. Your mother will be in court today. The elders have called an emergency session."

"Am I to go?"

"Your presence is not required. This meeting is classified."

* * *

"Ladies I hope I wasn't too long." Kagome said as she walked into the dining room. She was greeted by her six ladies in waiting; all of them bowing to her.

Kagome walked to the head of the table. A servant pulled her chair out for her to sit. The ladies took their places after Kagome was fully seated. To Kagome's left sat Sango, her favorite and most trusted lady in waiting as well as best friend.

"Your majesty, I have the newest gossip with Hojo. Someone told me he was going to give you the most expensive kimono throughout the land. Rumor has it he is going to propose to you at your ball in two weeks! Kagome you have to say yes!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Well whether the story is true or false, I will not accept. Sango I have told you many times to call me Kagome."

"Why not Princ…I mean Kagome? Hojo is dead gorgeous. I wish he was my knight in shining armor!" Sango teased.

"Well if you like him so much why don't you marry him?" Kagome said. Both of the girls giggled.

"My lady you must not miss your lesson for today. We must eat with pace." Sango said jokingly.

"Lord Kane can wait a few moments. It's not like he's getting any older." Kagome giggled.

* * *

A/N: Keep reading please! I have not forgotten about **Nothing but a Dream**. I will finish that story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 2

"You are late once again Princess! Do my lessons mean of no importance to you?" Lord Kane said as Kagome attempted to sneak into the study.

"They mean of the most importance to me dear nobleman."

Lord Kane turned to face Kagome. He bowed to her and then gestured for her to sit. Kagome did just that.

"Lord, what lesson have you prepared for me today?"

The lesson continued for an hour. Lord Kane discussed poetry and verse the entire lesson. Kagome's eye lids grew heavier not knowing how much longer it would be until she passed out from boredom.

"Your majesty it seems we will have to cut our lesson short. I am need in court in a few minutes. We will continue two day from know."

Kagome sprung up from her near-sleep state when the lord mentioned the lesson would be "cut short."

"I was really enjoying today's lesson." Kagome lied. Lord Kane didn't buy it.

"You are dismissed princess."

Kagome dashed for the door. Sango waited for her in the hallway,

"How was your lesson your grace?" Sango said as she bowed to Kagome.

"I almost fell asleep from boredom. I want to go to the garden now. Sango, will you accompany me?"

"Of course my lady."

* * *

**In the Courtroom**

"Order! I will have Order!" Lord Kane shouted trying to quiet the other members of the court.

"I hear now call parliament into session. Lord Onigumo, state the case you have brought attention towards the elders and myself." Queen Akina said.

"Thank you your highness." Lord Onigumo bowed to the queen and the elders. "Princess Kagome is turning fifteen in two weeks. We must honor King Kanaye's final wishes. It is time the princess knows the secrets our kingdom."

"Where is this going Lord Onigumo? We don't have all day." Lord Kane said getting aggravated.

"What I'm trying to point out elder is that Kagome is of age to marry. Have we not forgotten?"

"Lord Onigumo, We know the law just like you do. Our ancestors were the ones that wrote them." Lord Kane responded.

"Are you suggesting an arranged marriage?" Queen Akita questioned Onigumo.

"I don't think we have a choice my queen. Our country has been at war for **ten** years! We don't have enough men to stay in this war. The demons are slaughtering us. Inu no Taisho has made allies with the strongest of demons. It takes twenty men to kill one demon! If we don't pull out we'll wipe out a whole generation…" Onigumo argued.

"If we surrender, we will lose our kingdom. Inu no Taisho will make all of us peasants or serfs." Lord Kane interrupted Onigumo,

"That why I suggest we marry our princess to Inu no Taisho's oldest son. I have heard he is in search of a bride. We could form an alliance. Plus we'll be able to make the Shikon Jewel whole again. We can create the strongest empire in the world." Onigumo argued walking though the court trying to persuade the noblemen.

"I suggest a vote!" One of the noblemen shouted.

"Then we shall have a vote, but the queen will have the final decision." Lord Kane spoke.

"All in favor for this marriage raise your hands." Onigumo said.

About three fourths of the court raised their hand. Akina felt betrayed when that many noblemen raised their hands. Lord Kane even raised his hand.

"All who disagree raise your hands." Lord Kane said.

A little more than one fourth raised their hands.

"Queen?" Lord Onigumo turned back towards the queen.

* * *

"Kagome?" a young prince yelled through the castle. "Kagome?"

"Souta we are in the garden!" Kagome yelled.

Prince Souta ran through the garden until he reached his older sister. He fell to ground trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Souta?"

"Have…have..have you hea..heard?" Souta said still trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

"Mom is taking you to the Western lands!"

"Why?" Kagome said in shock.

"I was wandering through the palace when I learned that parliament was in session today…" Souta began to tell his story.

"GET ON WITH IT!" an anxious Kagome yelled.

"Okay okay okay! I was spying on the session today and I found out the nobles are trying to marry you off!"

"What?" Kagome shrieked. "I'm too young."

"Not according to the law. You will be of age to marry when you turn fifteen." Souta explained.

"I need to find mother at once!" Kagome rose to her feet. She brushed off her kimono and preceded into the castle. Her ladies in waiting quickly followed.

Kagome stormed into the grand hall. It was full of noblemen and soldiers discussing political and military tactics. When the noblemen noticed the princess had entered the room they preceded to bow to Kagome. Queen Akita stood in the center of the room. She was attending to business with Lord Kane.

"I wish to speak to my mother alone dear nobles." Kagome said loud enough for the whole room to hear. All the lords looked towards the queen for permission. Queen Akita nodded her head signaling the men to leave.

"What is it you wish to discuss my daughter?"

"Is it true I am to marry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Queen Akita walked slowly to her daughter. She took Kagome's hands into hers a then held them to her heart. "To serve your people. It is the law that I followed. You must follow it also."

"I refuse to marry any man who doesn't love me!" Kagome's anger grew.

"You must not assume anything. The eldest son of King Inu no Taisho is a fine bachelor indeed."

"You are going to marry me to a demon?"

"If it is for peace, then yes! Lord Onigumo addressed a significant argument. You have been aware of my illness for months. I do not know how many more mornings I will see the sun rise!" the queen raised her voice.

"Do not speak in such a way Mother, for you will live forever!" tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes.

"I wish I could my darling Kagome. I am first and foremost human." Akita whipped away the tears that fell down Kagome's rosy cheeks.

"I do not wish to go." Kagome protested.

Queen Akita raised her hand signaling a maid to come. "Please escort the princess to her quarters. Inform Kameko she is to have her belongings ready for travel by morning. The princess is to not leave her room until she is packed."

The nurse escorted Kagome away. At first, Kagome refused to move. The queen had to nudge her to move in order to be escorted from the room.

* * *

Night had fallen on the kingdom. Kagome rested in her private hot springs connected to her room. She laid her head back looking to the heavenly stars above her. Kameko kneeled at the side of the spring and gently washed Kagome's raven locks. Kagome listened to the servants inside pack her belongings. Kagome knew nothing to say or do in order to persuade her mother to rethink the decision she had made. With her motherly instincts, Kameko determined something was bothering the young princess.

"What is on your mind dear child?" Kameko said with a smile.

"Have you ever been in love Kameko?"

"Hai child." Kameko responded. Kameko rinsed Kagome's hair and then began to wash Kagome's body.

"What was it like?" Kagome muttered.

Kameko nodded in remembrance. "I was a little older than you at the time. In the village where I came from there was a young man named Kuro. His family were fishermen. He was well spoken for having little education and very handsome. Every morning he would give me flowers and every afternoon he would recite a poem he had written for me.

I couldn't help falling into love with the man. He was sweet to me. One evening he asked me to meet him at the docks when the moon was center in the sky. He took me on his family's boat and we sailed out to the middle of the lake. He took me below the deck and confessed his love for me. Then we made passionate love for the rest of the night."

The water slued off Kagome as she emerged from the pool. Kameko handed Kagome a towel allowing her to dry off herself. Kameko walked into Kagome's bedroom and returned with a silk yukata. Kagome slipped on the garment and then strolled into her room. Kagome sat at the edge of her bed. Kameko fetched Kagome's brush and handed it to the princess.

"Wow. That's beautiful Kameko." Kagome was astounded. Kameko rarely spoke of her past. Kagome strolled over to her dresser to obtain her brush and began to brush out her wet locks

"Hai princess." Kameko went to turn down Kagome's bed.

Kagome pulled her hair back and tied it with a bow. Kagome crawled into bed.

"Rest your majesty. You have a long travel tomorrow. Pleasant dreams." Kameko blew out the half burned candle at the side of her bed.

Yes dream...for now.

Kameko quietly exited the room. Kagome starred at the ceiling until sleep overtook her. Her being upset for a good portion of the day exhausted her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword to meet the arch of Tetsusaiga and blocking Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha flew back landing his feet on a tree branch ready to strike again. Inuyasha rushed him holding his fang over his shoulder in attempt to give a blow to Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru blocked Inuyasha's attack once more. He planted his fist in Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha fell to his knees. He held his stomach as he vomited blood.

"You always play dirty jackass." Inuyasha coughed trying to clear his throat from blood.

"You are still no match for me little brother. You're a waste of energy and time." Sesshoumaru said with his usual emotionless face.

"You're a waste of sperm and egg." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into air.

"Ready for another round Lord Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth as a deep growl rumbled in his chest.

"That is enough you two!" A small flee shouted while jumping onto Sesshoumaru's cheek to drink his blood.

Sesshoumaru swatted the flea. Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha from his grasp. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He moaned with pain when he hit the ground. Sesshoumaru opened his palm to let the small demon breath.

"Myoga, were you not taught manners?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"No Master Sesshoumaru, but your blood is so delicious I could not resist."

"Why must you two destroy another field? The gardeners just finished cleaning up the mess you two made in the garden!" Shouted an angered man.

"We'll clean it up Miroku." Inuyasha reassured.

"You'd better! By the way Prince Sesshoumaru your father requests your presence."

"Thank you Ambassador." Sesshoumaru said before responding to his father's call. Miroku bowed to the prince before he walked off.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword. He straitened his back before questioning Miroku.

"Miroku tell me, I've noticed the servants have been cleaning harder than usual. What is the meaning of this?"

"Your father received a letter recently from Queen Akina. The queen and her daughter will meet with your father to discuss peace. Both kingdoms have declared a cease in the war."

"It's about time. On what terms?"

"Marriage. Between Sesshoumaru and the queen's eldest and only daughter."

"She is human. I might not like my brother that much, but I know him well enough. He would never agree to this marriage."

"Hai Prince, but the marriage of the two of them will unite the kingdoms. Your brother puts the kingdom first. He will agree."

"I'm going to talk to my father." Inuyasha began to walk with pace towards the castle. Miroku followed the prince not wanting to be left behind.

"I do not think it is a good idea to interrupt your father's meeting my friend. Do you remember what happened last time?" Miroku warned.

"It was for a good reason. Besides, my father can't control me."

"No one can control you…" Miroku whispered under his breath.

"Always remember Miroku that demons are carnivorous." Inuyasha responded to the comment Miroku made. Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha and Miroku reached the grand doors of the throne room. Inuyasha slammed the doors open. Both Sesshoumaru and the king's head shot up. Pure anger and frustration could be seen on the king's face.

"What is the meaning of this my son?" Inu no Taisho barked.

"I cannot agree with this marriage." Inuyasha bowed to his father.

"It is not for you to agree with. Must you have a say on every decision?" Inu no Taisho stepped down from his thrown walking towards Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha turned to his older brother.

"I know what do must do for my kingdom. I know what I must do for Japan."Sesshoumaru said coldly. Sesshoumaru did not make eye contact with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not respond to his father's question. "Father, I do not think…"

"LEARN YOUR PLACE! One of these days you'll learn to control that mouth of yours!" Inu no Taisho yelled.

Inuyasha lowered his head as a sign of respect. There was a knock on the door followed by a servant entering the room. He bowed to the royals after he entered the room.

"My king, Queen Akina and Princess Kagome have arrived safely." the servant spoke.

"I'll meet them in the courtyard." Inu no Taisho said.

"Hai your grace." The servant left.

"I want you out of my sight Inuyasha. One more outburst like that and I'll send you away from court.

"Hai father." Inuyasha bowed before exiting the room. Miroku stood outside of the room waiting for Prince Inuyasha.

"I warned you," was all that Miroku could say. Inuyasha continued to walk not saying a word. Miroku could easily read his emotions and see that he was upset. "Where are you going your highness?" Miroku asked.

"Garden…"

* * *

"I'm not going in there. I'm not going in there. I'm not going in there…" Kagome repeated several times.

"Hush!" Queen Akina snapped. "Act like royalty!"

"Mother, I am not going in there." Kagome repeated. She looked around feeling uneasy. The demon guards surrounded the area. Kagome had never been in the presence of a demon. She'd never think she would be in a place inhabited by thousands of them.

"Fine." The queen gave in saving her embarrassment.

"She could be escorted to the garden if she desires not to be bored with our meeting." Inu no Taisho said as he approached the scene. Sesshoumaru followed closely behind his father. Kagome gasped from being caught off guard.

"It's been a long time Queen Akina." Inu no Taisho bowed to the queen. Queen Akina and Kagome then followed in bowing.

"It has. Our peoples grow tired of war." the queen spoke. Inu no Taisho nodded in agreement.

"Let me introduce you to my eldest son Sesshoumaru." Inu no Taisho gestured towards Sesshoumaru. The Prince stepped forward and bowed to Queen Akina.

"It is a pleasure your highness." Sesshoumaru bowed to Queen Akina.

"The pleasure is mine. I must introduce to you both my eldest child and only daughter Kagome." The queen stepped aside, Kagome bowed to the both of them.

Kagome examined Sesshoumaru. He was very attractive with his long silver hair, gold eyes, crescent moon on his forehead, and purple stripes on his cheeks. But he seemed like a very cold man.

"It is nice to meet you your highness." Sesshoumaru kissed the back of Kagome's hand.

Nothing. No spark whatsoever.

"As well as you Prince Sesshoumaru." Kagome forced herself to smile.

"Why don't we move inside to discuss matters?" Inu no Taisho held his arm out for Queen Akina. She took his arm and began to lead them inside.

"Will you be joining us Princess?" Sesshoumaru questioned not caring if the Princess joined the meeting or not.

"I think I will take your father's offer and explore your garden."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru signaled for a servant. "Please escort the lady to the gardens." Sesshoumaru ordered the servant.

"Hai Prince Sesshoumaru." The servant bowed to the prince.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two! I have decided that I am going to do my best to update and add another chapter every Saturday by 12:00 A.M.

Review please! Keep reading to find out what's going to happen


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 3

"Play another song Prince Inuyasha." A child begged. A group of pups surrounded Inuyasha. Most of them tugged on his armor wanting attention.

"I already played five songs." Inuyasha smiled at the pups that were all spread on the lawn.

"Please?" A young female inu pup pleaded.

"I guess I could play one more." Inuyasha assured. The children cheered as the crowded around the young Prince. Inuyasha seated himself on a nearby bolder holding his Biwa ready to play.

Inuyasha gently strummed the strings of the Biwa while singing softy to the children.

**Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Blanketing the countryside,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the morning sun.  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Flowers in full bloom.  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Across the spring sky,  
As far as you can see.**  
**Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the air.  
Come now, come,  
Let's look, at last!**

"Another song!" The children cheered.

* * *

The gardens were absolutely beautiful full of sakura blossoms, makuren blossoms, momiji trees, hasu flowers, and boke blossoms. The garden flowed with red, green, blue, yellow, purple, and orange colors. Kagome sighed as she explored the palace gardens of the Taisho Kingdom. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the view, never had she seen so many different plants, but she didn't know what to do. The nobles were forcing her to marry without a bachelor of her choice.

Her confusion came with memories of her father. _'What would he do?' _she thought to herself.

Kagome found a nearby tree and leaned against it. She looked up to the heavens. She remained in deep thought for a couple of minutes until she heard children laughing from a distance. Kagome scanned the area listening for the direction of the source. She heard the sound a laughing again and followed the sound. The sound grew louder as she followed.

Kagome approached a seven foot bush and knew she was only a couple of feet from the laughter. She then heard an angelic voice, one that seemed to be from a man. She was absolutely memorized. She peered through the leaves of the bush not wanting to be detected.

She saw there were about ten young inu demons spread out on the grass. Kagome roamed her eyes around the area to find what man was singing. Kagome spotted long silver, silk-like hair. The hair belonged to a tall muscular figure. The man turned his head revealing dog ears at the top of his head and gold eyes that were simply astonishing.

'_He's a demon!'_ Kagome thought to herself has she quickly spun around hiding the blush on her cheeks.

Kagome could not believe how beautiful and attractive this demon was. He had such a beautiful voice and gorgeous smile. His armor made every muscle on his body bolder.

"It's getting late pups. Go back home." Kagome heard the man talk.

The children whined but after a few moments said their goodbyes and ran home. Kagome saw this as a good opportunity to escape without making noise.

"You know I can smell and hear you? There's no point in leaving if I'll just catch you either way. You can't hide from me." The man spoke with a stern voice when he was certain the children were a distance away.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get too close. I'll just leave…" Kagome responded.

'_A woman?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"It's alright to come into the opening. I may be a demon, but I don't bite." Inuyasha relaxed and chuckled. He was relieved that the mysterious person behind the bush was not going to harm the children.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She contemplated if she should run as fast as she could or approach the demon. She slowly turned her heals and walked slowly towards the bush. She then moved the branches out of her way to walk through them. Kagome struggled in her efforts and cut her leg on a branch in the process. She stumbled out of the bush and crouched to the ground examining her fresh wound.

'_She's a human!_' the thought ran through Inuyasha's mind, _'Kami,' _was the only thing he could think. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her innocence and clumsiness is what attracted him so much.

"Let me help you." Inuyasha rushed to her aid after throwing his instrument to the ground. He picked her up sat her down on the bolder he was just sitting on. He knelt down in front of her to examine the damage.

"How stupid of me huh? I get all cut up. My mother is going to have a fit." Kagome was embarrassed. Her cheeks were bloodshot red. Her body was limp. She did not dare to make eye contact with the mysterious man cleaning her wound.

He did his best to clean the wound first. Inuyasha tore a strip of his clothing to cover the cut.

"We all have our moments." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome smiled feeling like the air was thinning from the moment.

Inuyasha tied the cloth tightly around the injury to stop the bleeding.

"There." Inuyasha said as he finished tying the not. "I can take you to a healer if you'd like." Inuyasha smiled up at Kagome.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." Kagome blushed harder.

Inuyasha stood to his feet. He offered Kagome his hand. She thankfully took it. He helped her stand up and regain her composure, but he did not release her hand. He was in a trance that he could not resist.

"May I ask you for your name young man?" Kagome asked politely.

"Inuyasha. The son of Inu no Taisho and prince of the Taisho Kingdom."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Prince Inuyasha." Kagome spoke. She observed the man once more taking in the sight.

"The pleasure is mine." Inuyasha said raising her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her fingers gently. Kagome thought she was going to melt and could feel her body beginning to sweat.

'_Prince!' _The word screamed in Kagome's head.

"Are you from the Higurashi Kingdom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai. My mother is here on business so I decided to take a stroll in the gardens."

"I understand. Who wants to sit in an adult meeting?" Inuyasha responded. They both laughed.

"This garden is simply amazing. It must've taken a long time to grow all of these plants." Kagome looked around the area.

"It was my mother's favorite place to think. She would spend hours out here every day. That is why I come out here. She planted every plant in this garden."

"What a remarkable woman. She must have been a noteworthy queen."

"She was. She love her country, but the country thought otherwise because she was human." Inuyasha looked to the heavens.

"Does that make you…"

"A hanyou?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Hai. Are you surprised?"

"It's just I've never met a hanyou. You look demon to me." Kagome went on.

"The doggy ears threw you off didn't they?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"What is it like being a hanyou prince?"

"You are known as impure blood. I'm not fully demon, but at the same time I am not fully human. It's hard knowing that your country despises you for what you are."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Unfortunately, my mother passed several years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My father passed away ten years ago." Kagome was amazed of the connection she was making with this demon.

"We have something in common then." Inuyasha starred into Kagome's eyes. Something was different about the woman he was talking to. He had never felt so drawn to another individual. Yes he had been with other women before, but Kagome simply astounded him.

Kagome was locked in a trance. _'He won't look away! I don't want him to look away…' _She thought to herself.

"How is your wound? Do you feel any pain?" a concerned Inuyasha asked.

"It hurts very little. I'll be okay." Kagome said looking down at her feet embarrassed from recalling the earlier incident.

Inuyasha took one step closer to Kagome. Kagome's eyes shot up only to find herself staring into Inuyasha's bright golden orbs. Her eyes widened wishing he would say something else and not put her in uncomfortable situations.

"You should be more careful, my lady." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome felt the heat of his breath on her cheeks. It sent a wave of fire down her spine.

Kagome knew it was wrong to be so close to a man when she was engaged to another, but she could not find the strength to part from him. An even deeper shade of red spread across her cheeks. Kagome turned her eyes from his golden ones. She was surprised when Inuyasha's long, slender fingers gently wrapped around her chin and guided her eyes back to his. Her muscles tensed at his touch.

"Don't look away from me my lady. I like to look into your eyes." the slight huskiness of his voice caused Kagome to stop breathing for a moment.

Inuyasha leaned slowly towards Kagome's lips. Kagome thought about pushing him away, but found she could not. Kagome found herself slowly closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Lady Kagome?" a voice shouted from afar.

Kagome instantly snapped back into reality. Inuyasha leaned away from her and stepped back knowing the mood was broken.

"LADY KAGOME?" the voice shouted louder.

"I had better go." Kagome said with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Hai, it seems so." Inuyasha said. He tried to hide the disappointment he felt inside.

"Then I should be off. Farewell Prince Inuyasha." Kagome bowed to the young prince. Inuyasha extended the goodbye by bowing back. Kagome turned her heels to walk toward where she heard the voice.

"Miss?" Inuyasha caught the woman's attention. Kagome stopped and turned her body to face the prince.

"Hai your majesty?"

"I did not get your name." Inuyasha took a couple steps forward.

"Kagome."

"What a pretty name." Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you." A blush crept on Kagome's cheeks once more.

Kagome turned her heels to continue walking toward whomever was calling her name earlier.

"Until next time Prince Inuyasha." Kagome said loudly not looking back.

Inuyasha started to laugh which caused Kagome to turn around once more towards Inuyasha.

"May I ask what are you laughing at your majesty?" Kagome said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"These are laughs of joy for there will be a next time you shall grace me with your presence."

"I see." Kagome blushed. _'He wants to see me again?'_ Kagome thought while being relieved of the fear she would never see the man again. "Well until then Prince." Kagome smiled.

"Until then…"

Kagome turned to head towards the voice shouting her name again. _'I can't wait until then…'_

* * *

"You know dear King, I never approved of this war. Too many humans and demons lost their lives." Queen Akina walked side by side with King Inu no Taisho on the outside balcony of the palace.

"Hopefully the marriage of our two children will bring an era of peace. I will tend to the wedding plans don't you worry." Inu no Taisho responded.

"You and your sons must attend Kagome's birthday celebration next week. Extend the invitation to your court." Queen Akina insisted.

"We would be honored to attend. I have not seen the Higurashi Kingdom for three decades."

"Of course we have enough room to house your court. So you are welcomed."

"Thank you Queen Akina."

"Mother!" Kagome said approaching to the two.

"Hai. I was about to send a search team to find you." the queen walked towards her daughter.

"Did you enjoy the gardens?" King Inu no Taisho asked.

"Hai. I must say they are gorgeous." Kagome commented.

"I am glad you enjoyed them. You are a fine young lady I must say. Your mother has done well to raise such a beautiful woman. My son is honored to court you." The king complimented Kagome.

"Thank you your highness." Kagome bowed to the king.

"We must depart King Inu no Taisho. We have a long journey ahead to the East." Queen Akina said.

"This was a nice visit indeed." the king smiled.

King Inu no Taisho, Queen Akina, and Princess Kagome walked to the stable where Akina's carriage and horses were being kept. The guards and horsemen were preparing for departure. Sesshoumaru also approached the area to wish Queen Akina and Princess Kagome off.

"Have a safe journey home my love." Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

Kagome felt uncomfortable and disgusted. "My love?" she questioned.

"We are to be wed within the month. Are we not?"

Kagome didn't answer. Sesshoumaru led her to the carriage. He help her climb into it and make sure she was situated in her seat.

'_I only have a month?'_ Kagome thought about the words Sesshoumaru had said.

"I cannot thank you enough for our meeting King Inu no Taisho." Queen Akina spoke.

"You are very welcome. We will see each other soon."

"Hai , we will."

"I am sorry once again you could not meet my youngest son." The king apologized.

"It is perfectly fine. I will meet him eventually." The queen assured.

Inu no Taisho helped Queen Akina into the carriage. A guard shut the door when she was seated. Queen Akina signaled the horsemen it was okay to depart. Queen Akina waved back to the king and Prince Sesshoumaru as the carriage started to move. The carriage pulled out of the courtyard and reached the main gates of the palace.

Kagome looked out the window not saying a word. She was lost in thought thinking about the prince she had meet in the gardens.

"I have never seen this side of you my daughter. Are you sick?" the queen teased.

"I'm fine." Kagome simply responded.

"What did you see in the garden?"Queen Akina questioned.

"An angel…"

"Is that so? It must've been one remarkable angel to have you in a trance." Queen Akina giggled.

Queen Akina looked down and noticed Kagome's kimono had patched of blood on the leg area. Queen Akina lifted the bottom of Kagome's kimono slight to investigate. She was shocked and angered when she noticed a cloth soaked with blood tied over a wound.

"Where in Kami's name did you get this?"

* * *

"Princess, please stand **STILL**!" the artist yelled.

Kagome quickly straightened her posture in fear of the painter's wrath.

"What happened when your mother found out you had that cut on your leg?" Sango asked. She was leaning on a nearby wall drowned in boredom from waiting five hours for Kagome's portrait to be completed.

"She was furious! She started questioning me. 'Where did you get this?' and 'How did you get caught on a branch? Were you not paying attention?' The questions went on and on!" Kagome complained.

"Your story doesn't seem to add up. What were you really doing Princess?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Well, there was a boy." Kagome went on.

"Details! Details! What did he look like? How old was he? Princess Kagome you cannot hide these facts from me. I thought we were best friends." Sango said excitingly.

"Slow down Sango! He's a secret so you can't tell anyone!"

"I promise!" Sango swore. "Now spill."

"He was an angel. Not to mention silver hair, gold eyes, and cute doggy ears." Kagome described.

"Wait, is he a demon? Princess you had better be talking about your fiancé!" Sango warned.

"He's Sesshoumaru brother…" Kagome said innocently.

"No Princess Kagome! You cannot be interested in your fiancé's brother." Sango shrieked. "That's treason," Sango then whispered.

"Don't say fiancé! It makes me feel like I'm getting married." Kagome whined and slumped her shoulders.

"PRINCESS!" The artist yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome straightened her posture quickly.

"Well you are getting married. A date and everything has been decided. You haven't heard? After your party the Taisho court is relocating here. You and Prince Sesshoumaru are to be wed on the next full moon."

"Sango I refuse to marry that block of ice. I'll be unhappy for the rest of my life." Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't think about it. Your birthday is in two days. Guests are to arrive starting tomorrow. You can't let anybody see you sad like this." Sango said convincingly.

"Hai, I won't think about it." Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Complete! Review please! Keep reading to find out what's going to happen. It's going to get juicier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 4

"Stop it Inuyasha! I did nothing to you! **FOX FIRE!**"

"Come here you little runt!" Inuyasha said as he chased the small demon through the palace hallways taking servants by surprise in the process. Inuyasha snatched the fox kitsune after he blocked his attack. "Shippo, I know you put some sort of charm on me! Now, take it off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shippo lied.

"We have to do this the hard way then eh?" Inuyasha hit the small demon on the head. Shippo started to cry.

"Shut the fuck up you big baby!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Suck language around a pup. Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. Jaken followed closely behind Sesshoumaru.

"This is none of your business jack ass!" Inuyasha snapped. "The fucking bastard put some type of charm on my back!"

"Must you always beat up Shippo?" Sesshoumaru walked behind Inuyasha and pulled the incantation off his back. It immediately disintegrated when Sesshoumaru held it in his hand.

"Sharp as ever my lord!" Jaken commented Sesshoumaru's act.

The imp was Sesshoumaru's shadow. He followed Sesshoumaru everywhere. Jaken gave him positive feedback for every single act Sesshoumaru performed. The imp was the eyes and ears of the prince.

"You are so weak it's not even funny." Sesshoumaru said with his usual monotone voice.

Inuyasha released Shippo letting him fall to the ground.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha let out a deep growl from his chest while baring his teeth.

"You heard me. I do not wish to brawl today. I have something important to talk to you about. Shippo run along. Jaken you may stay I wish to talk to my brother alone." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the kitsune.

'_He scares me!'_ Shippo thought to himself. "Yes your majesty." Shippo bowed to Sesshoumaru and then ran off. As he was leaving he turned his head back around to Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue.

"I'll get you later runt!" Inuyasha warned.

"Learn to control your anger brother. Your human emotions are what get in the way. I cannot have you embarrassing me." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"I have a human mother who I am grateful for. So don't lecture me on my human emotions." Inuyasha crossed his arms not caring what his brother had to say. Sesshoumaru decided to tolerate his attitude this one time.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I noticed your scent was all over my betrothed the other day."

"Your betrothed? What are you talking about?" Inuyahsa asked. "I never met the woman you are courting."

"But you did little brother. Does 'Kagome' ring a bell?"

-FLASHBACK-

"Are you from the Higurashi Kingdom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai. My mother is here on business so I decided to take a stroll in the gardens."

…

"Miss?" Inuyasha caught the woman's attention. Kagome stopped and turned her body to face the prince.

"Hai your majesty?"

"I did not get your name." Inuyasha took a couple steps forward.

"Kagome."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

'_FUCK!' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"She also smelled of blood. What happened?" Sesshoumaru demanded answer.

"She cut her leg so I helped her by bandaging her wound." Inuyasha confessed.

"You touched her?"Sesshoumaru said with outrage.

"You don't fucking care about her! Why are you getting so upset?"

"She is my soon to be mate! She's my property." Sesshoumaru raised his voice.

"How dare you!" Inuyasha was surprised. "She's wasted on you. So when you two are married, are you going to ignore her? Get on top of her when you want a child and then have hundreds of mistresses? I already know you sleep around with the servants! I am not going to let you hurt her."

"I thought you just helped the girl with her cut? You seem very passionate towards this girl. I can hear it in your voice. Did you do more than aid the girl?" Sesshoumaru paced around Inuyasha.

"Nothing happened!" Inuyasha answered quickly.

"Why are you being defensive? I asked you a simple question."

"Nothing happened Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha repeated.

"I don't believe you. You have grown a liking to my mate."

"She's not your mate yet." Inuyasha corrected.

"Damn you!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "If I ever find out something happened I will kill you without a second thought. I won't tell father what you have done."

"That's nice of you." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Don't be fooled Inuyasha! Stay AWAY from her." Sesshoumaru turned his heels quickly and walked away. Jaken stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha as he followed Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Why didn't anyone tell me Kagome, excuse me, PRINCESS KAGOME is Sesshoumaru's soon to be wed?" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the sliding door to his chamber open.

"Master Inuyasha I did not know. Forgive me. I should've paid closer attention." Myoga said entering the room behind him.

"It's not your fault." Inuyasha fell back onto his mountain of pillows.

"What are you going to do young Prince?" Myoga asked.

"Fuck what Sesshoumaru says." Inuyasha stared at his ceiling.

"I would beware if I were you Prince. Remember what happened the last time when you got involved with a human?"

"You don't have to fucking remind me!" Inuyasha threw a pillow at Myoga but missed. "That was so long ago. If I could've done something to save her life…" Painful memories ran through Inuyasha's mind of his lost love.

"All I'm saying Master Inuyasha is that maybe you should stay away from her. She is marrying your brother for the good of our kingdoms." Myoga said.

"I can't get her out my mind. I can still smell her sent, the smell of the morning breeze. It's an addiction, a drug! I don't know if I can last any longer. I wonder if she's thinking about me." Inuyasha went on.

"Inuyasha you DO NOT have feelings for the Princess!" Myoga tried to convince Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softy as he was fantasizing.

"You are not listening to me! You just met her!" Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's face. "Your time will come when your father picks a mate for you."

"I'm tired of everyone fucking saying that! 'Your time will come Inuyasha.' Don't lie! My time will never come unless I make my time. None of you understand what it's like to be a hanyou! You are never looked down upon Myoga!" Inuyasha stood up and paced the room. His frustration continued to grow.

"Technically I am, Prince." Myoga chuckled to himself. Inuyasha signed not amused from Myoga's joke. "I just want the best for you Prince Inuyasha." Myoga jumped away from Inuyasha landing on a small nearby table.

"Hai, I know," Inuyasha agreed. "Myoga?"

"Hai, your highness?"

"I'm falling for her…" Inuyasha left it at that.

"We are departing soon for the Higurashi Kingdom. You'd better be ready." Myoga left the room not responding to Inuyasha's comment.

Totosai, an old blacksmith and friend of the Taisho family, was passing by.

"Ah, Myoga my friend. It is nice to run into you." Totosai said.

"What could you be doing at this moment?" Myoga asked.

"Well it seems Tetsusaiga need some sharpening. I notice the dullness in the blade the other day. That's when I noticed you leaving the prince's bedroom, and here we are now."

"I am afraid that I am experiencing trouble at the moment."

"What troubles you?" The blacksmith curiously asked

"It seems the master has adopted feelings for the Princess Kagome. Inuyasha is being as stubborn as ever." Myoga explained.

"Just like his father…" Totosai chuckled.

"This is hardly the time to joke Totosai!" Myoga struck back. "He may be hanyou, but he still has a mating sense like all demons. When the king fell in love with Inuyasha's mother he became weaker."

"Shh Myoga! Do you want us beheaded? The king sentences demons to death when speaking of the queen." Totosai said quietly.

"It is the truth! Prince Sesshoumaru is the better match." Myoga concluded. "I cannot have love destroy him again. He can only take but so much. That woman still haunts him every day. He's never been the same after her death."

"You and I both know that he could not have done anything to save that woman's life. A demon turned them against each other. The fact is my dear friend is that we cannot stop the attraction between the two of them." Totosai responded.

"I disagree, Totosai. They have to stay away from each other. We cannot risk further war. Both kingdoms are exhausted. There must be order." Myoga went on.

"I disagree, Totosai. They have to stay away from each other. We cannot risk further war. Both kingdoms are exhausted. There must be order." Myoga went on. "Prince Inuyasha is simply lost and needs to find the way." Myoga tried to convince himself.'

"Keep telling yourself that." Totosai sighed over Myoga's state of panic.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she sunk her feet into the warm sand on the beach. She looked out to the horizon and took in the smell of the ocean. Kagome's over-sized cat rolled onto her feet and meowed.

"Buyo! What am I going to do with you?" Kagome struggled as she picked up the large cat. She could feel all of her muscles tightening trying to support all of the weight. Buyo simply purred.

"Kami, you're fat! What has Souta been feeding you? No more fish for dinner." Kagome placed the cat in the sand.

Kagome walked to her horse that was tied to a post a few yards away. She ran her fingers through the horse's hair.

"At least you two listen to me." Kagome said softly referring to Buyo and her horse.

Queen Akina approached Kagome slowly holding a silk scarf in her left arm. She watched her daughter for a few moments knowing she did not notice her yet. Memories flashed in Akina's mind of how Kanaye and Kagome, at the time a child, used to run up and down the beach screaming and laughing. The queen chuckled remembering the happy, yet painful memories.

"Kagome?" Akina asked softly.

Kagome jumped from the surprise. She then looked up at her mother. It took her a couple of seconds to catch her breath. "I did not see or hear you Mother. Do you need something of me?"

"Hai. I have been looking for you. Sango avoided answering where you were and so did Kameko. It wasn't until I asked the men in the stable that I was told you had gone off with your horse. I could only think of one place you could be." Akina walked slowly towards Kagome.

"It seems like everyone knows where I am. None of the servants can keep a secret. I can't be alone just for a moment?" Kagome was frustrated and tried to contain it.

"They do it for a reason," Queen Akina commented.

Kagome wanted to believe that, but she simply couldn't. "Then why am I being forced to marry?" she questioned.

"For your country. You are marring Prince Sesshoumaru end of discussion."

"No." Kagome responded quickly.

Are you telling me you are more important than the kingdom? Did I not teach you better?" Queen Akina snapped back immediately due to Kagome's tongue.

"You taught me everything! I could not call myself a woman if it were not for you. My kingdom means everything to me!" Kagome objected as she turned away from the queen.

Queen Akina sighed knowing that she had lost this battle. She walked to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome slowly turned to face her mother once more. The young princess was on the verge of tear. Akina could not help but feel sorrow for her child. After all, she was still very young, and it seemed in just the past couple of days she had grown up into an adult.

"I want to give something to you." Queen Akina gave Kagome the scarf.

"Mother I have plenty of scarves, but thank you." Kagome said not enthused.

"What I want to give you is inside the scarf Kagome." Queen Akina corrected.

Kagome made an 'Oh' expression. She proceeded to unfold the scarf. Kagome pulled out what seemed to be and old diary, a century or so old. She examined the inscriptions on it. She old pulled from the scarf a necklace. Dangling from it was a jewel that seemed to be half complete.

'_What in the…' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Your father wanted you to have these items when you became of age. It is a diary of the past kings and queens of your father's family including your great great grandmother Midoriko. You'll read about all your ancestors in the diary." Queen Akina said.

"What is this necklace for?" A confused Kagome asked. She held the jewel in her palm while running her fingers over it. The jewel came to life as Kagome touched it. Kagome's eyes widened with amazement.

'_The jewel hasn't had any signs of activity since it was in Kanaye's possession,' _the queen thought to herself. "It is called the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, it is a treasure of most power. The jewel half is a key to the diary, you can open it with it." Queen Akina said.

"Wow. So why is there only half of the jewel?" Kagome held the Shikon Jewel to the sun admiring colors that reflected off of it.

"The jewel was split when the country divided into the two kingdoms. This half was passed through the Higurashi family. The other half is somewhere in the Taisho kingdom. Although, I must say I did not believe the jewel existed right before your father passed." Queen Akina said.

"It's so pretty." Kagome absolutely loved the items given to her based on they were a gift from her father.

"Yes, but I must warn you. The jewel empowers demons. It's an obsession. Many demons and humans have lost their lives fight over that jewel. Keep it in a safe place and don't let **ANYONE**see it at you birthday celebration. The Shikon Jewel protects our family. If it falls into the wrong hands I could not even describe what would follow, it's that catastrophic." Queen Akina said.

"Thank you, Mother for this wonderful gift. I will definitely write in this diary." Kagome smiled at her mother.

"Thank your father. He wanted you to have the diary. It was one of his wishes before her left for war. Though, I wish it was him giving you this and not me" Tears began to well up in Akina's eyes.

'_Thank you father,'_ Kagome thought to herself. "I think I'll go to my room and open the diary."

Kagome stepped toward her mother and hugged her. When they broke away from the embrace, Kagome walked to her horse and grabbed the reins of the saddle. She picked up Buyo and put him into a pocket on the side of the saddle. She began to lead the horse away from the beach and toward the stable until she noticed her mother not following.

"Mother, are you coming?" Kagome turned back to her mother who was looking out to the horizon.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a couple more moments. I feel closer to him when I'm here." Queen Akina smiled.

* * *

A/N: Complete! Sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter will be up very soon. Keep reading. Comment pretty please .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 5

Kagome sat on her balcony looking up at the moon. Night had fallen quickly and the air had cooled. Kagome sighed afraid to open the diary. She was very curious about the whole diary ordeal, but fear of the contents inside did not overpower that feeling.

Kagome breathed in and out trying to calm herself down. Thoughts rushed through her head all at once. She took the diary in one hand and the Shikon Jewel in the other.

"It's now r never," Kagome spoke to herself. "Let's open you up and see what's inside."

Kagome examined the diary to find a place to open in. She noticed a circular indent on the buckle of the diary. It was about the size of half of the jewel.

'_I'm guessing I put the jewel flat side down on this area,'_ Kagome thought to herself and did just that.

The diary popped open revealing the old pages within it. A letter fell out as she flipped through the pages. She saw that there were entries from Midoriko, Haru, and other kings and queens of the past, and of course her father, but she did not read them. All of the Higurashi family was at her fingertips. Kagome felt something at her feet and looked down.

"A letter?" Kagome said as she picked it up and began to open it. She looked at the headings of the letter. 'Winter and the second full moon. Kanaye,' she read.

'_It's from my father!'_ Kagome realized. With that she began to read.

**Winter and the second full moon**

**Kanaye**

**My daughter,**

**If you are reading this then I have not returned from war. You are fifteen and considered an adult now. Happy birthday Princess. This diary which I am sure your mother has told you already is a collection of the Higurashi family's past dating all the way back to when the two kingdoms were formed. This diary is reserved for the first born of each generation. Therefore, your brother cannot open this diary with the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of four souls has been passed through the family also since it was created by your grandmother Midoriko. It is very powerful indeed. Keep it safe. I want you to ready the entries of the kings and queens before you. I would also like you to fill the pages with your own trials of life so that you too one day can pass this diary to your children, and they can pass it to theirs so forth and so forth.**

**I know n my heart that you have matured to be a fine young lady and you will do what's right when you become queen. Your brother I presume is a fine young man after all I left for war when he was a few days old. Protect you brother because all you have is each other. Tell your mother and Souta how much I love them. Remember I always have and will love you.**

**Cherish life,**

**Kanaye Higurashi, King of the eastern lands**

Tears rolled down Kagome's eyes as she finished the letter. She folded the letter once she was finished reading it she folded it and held it to her heart. After a few minutes she tucked the letter away in her kimono. Kagome decided that was enough for today. After all, she couldn't be depressed becuase of what day it was tomorrow.

* * *

"Wake up birthday girl!" Sango yelled as she jumped onto Kagome's bed.

Kagome groaned after the surprise awakening. She cracked her eyelids open to see who had just disturbed her from her peaceful sleep.

"Sango…" Kagome whined. "Why the hell did you wake me up? I was having such a good dream." Kagome kicked Sango off the bed. Sango yelped when she hit the ground. Kagome started laughing and rolled out of the bed.

"That's not funny!" Sango said as she rose to her feet.

"Yes…it…is!" Kagome choked on the words in between laughs.

"Oh yeah Princess?" Sango picked up a pillow off of Kagome's bed and threw it at her.

Kagome gasped in surprise when the pillow hit her. Kagome reached for another pillow and threw it at Sango.

"Oh it's on!" Sango said laughing. Kagome and Sango's pillow fight went on for ten minutes before they both called it quits when they collapsed on the bed. Kagome was holding her stomach in pain from laughing so much.

"Some of your guests have already arrived. It is time for you to get ready. A special breakfast is being prepared for you. I'm surprised Kameko has not woken you up. It's about three hours after dawn." Sango said as she rose to her feet. She walked to Kagome's closet and pulled out a pink kimono with white flower patters running down it.

"I gave Kameko the day off." Kagome strolled over to a fresh bowl of water prepared for her to wash her body.

"That was nice of you."

"I figured she does so much for me that I needed to return the favor." Kagome said.

Once she finished washing, Kagome slipped behind her dressing screen to change. While Kagome was behind the screen there was a soft knock on the door. Sango, naturally, answered it. Kagome could not help but eavesdrop on the commotion at her bedroom door.

"As you requested Lady Sango," the voice said.

"Thank you Jiro," Sango replied.

'_What in the…' _Kagome wondered.

Kagome heard Sango slide the door shut and continued to wonder what Sango "requested". The princess peeked her head from around the dressing screen when she finished adjusting her kimono.

"Sango?" Kagome slowly asked. Kagome was distracted from the long wooden box Sango was carrying.

"Hai?" A mischievous smile appeared on Sango's face.

"What's in the box?"

"Your birthday gift Princess…" Sango slowly said.

Kagome squealed as she jumped on her friend's shoulders. "Sango you shouldn't have! Can I open it?" Kagome said with excitement.

"Only, if you promise to lighten your mood."

"Promise!" Kagome said as she snatched the box from Sango's arms. She immediately noticed the weight of the box, but that did not matter. _'Wow, Sango's stronger than I thought.' _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome quickly laid the box on her bed and flung the top open.

"Sango…it's…it's…beautiful…"

"I thought you would need something to wear to your extravaganza tonight. A princess needs to look her best." Sango said.

Kagome pulled from the box a light green kimono with patterns of different colored wild flowers and dragon flies at the feet. The neckline had a golden vine with flowers pattern. Both sleeves were imprinted with white cranes. By the length of the apparel Kagome knew the kimono would hide her feet, and the sleeves would run to her wrists. The kimono was completed with a yellow obi. A matching fan sat at the bottom of the box.

Kagome was left speechless for she had never expected Sango to give her a gift with such extravagance. "I don't know what to say." Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"You could just tell me you're thankful…"

"THANK YOU!" Kagome interrupted with a burst of happiness. She jumped on Sango again, but this time to give her a bear hug.

Sango returned the hug, but after a few moments she noticed Kagome's arms tightening around her neck cutting off her ability to breathe. "Princess! You're chocking me!" Sango managed to utter out.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said as she released her friend. Sango gasped for air.

"It's fine," Sango reassured her friend, "I just wanted you to be a little happier than you've been earlier."

"Oh I am Sango! You don't know how thankful I am." Kagome held the kimono to her chest and twirled around the room.

"I'm glad Princess Kagome. Let's finish getting you ready." Sango smiled.

* * *

"Approaching the main gates!"

Inu no Taisho looked out of the widow of the carrage. His sons sat across from him. Sesshoumaru sat patiently with his usually cold expression. Inuyasha, sitting next to his brother, sat with his arms crossed and his knee continuously shaking.

"So we have arrived." Inu no Taisho said as he continued to gaze out of the window.

"I don't see why we ride in this horse and buggy. We all can run fifty times faster than these horses." Inuyasha grunted.

"Why so impatient my son?" Inu no Taisho turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Feh." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Brother, I do wish you would stop with the leg. Your shaking is causing the whole carriage to move." Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a death stare looking at him in the corner of his eye.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha could not even tolerate his brother's voice at this moment.

Inu no Taisho chuckled at his two son's stupid argument.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Inuyasha said to his father.

"You're acting like you're a pup right now. What is wrong Inuyasha?" Inu no Taisho continued to chuckle.

"I got a lot on my mind alright! Kami…" Inuyasha looked away from his father.

"Like what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"None of your fucking business Lord Fluffy-sama!"

"Now that's where I draw the line," Inu no Taisho interrupted with a raise in his voice, "There will be no swearing for our entire visit. The last time you both were here is when you were both pups. You are both royalty and you are going to act like that. There will be no arguments also. We are here for you Sesshoumaru. We will respect one another. Am I understood?"

"Hai father," Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison.

The carriage pulled into the courtyard of the castle. Hundreds of horses owned by different royals and noblemen were gathered in the courtyard to be moved to their appropriate stables. When the Taisho court pulled up to the castle all heads turned in their direction. Inuyasha gazed out the window and recognized several demon families' crests on them.

'_I see that the bear and the panther demon noblemen are here. The tiger, the bat, the wolf noblemen…THE WOLVES!" Inuyasha thought to himself._

"The **WOLF **is here?" Inuyasha asked his father.

"Hai, **Lord Koga** is here Inuyasha. He is a part of my court. I thought you two were friends?" Inu no Taisho questioned.

"We NEVER were friends! That mangy wolf, I can't stand his guts!" an angry Inuyasha said.

"You'll get over it." Inu no Taisho said.

The carriage parked at the grand doors of the castle. Nerves began to get the better of Inuyasha. Sooner or later he would run into the princess. What was he going to say to her?

"We have arrived your majesties." A guard said opening the carriage door.

"Make it known to the queen that we have arrived safely and will be seeing her shortly." Inu no Taisho ordered the guard.

"Hai your highness." The guard bowed to the king and scurried off to complete his orders. Inu no Taisho was first to exit the carriage, followed by Sesshoumaru, then Inuyasha.

"My aching back!" Miroku said as he approached Inuyasha hunched over.

"Couldn't take the ride Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he playfully slapped Miroku's back hearing it crack in the process.

"You're not helping Prince Inuyasha. Atleast you get to sit in a carriage. I ride on a horse for hours at a time." Miroku groaned holding his back like an old man. Inuyasha started to laugh at his friend.

"We'll get something for you so you feel better for tonight Miroku." Inuyasha assured his friend.

"I hope so." Miroku scanned the area. Inuyasha noticed his mood had changed quickly.

"What's up Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"This place hasn't changed very much…" Miroku said quietly but able to be heard.

"That's right," Inuyasha remembered, "You used to live here, didn't you?"

"Hai. My father was a nobleman before he was appointed ambassador by the king. After he died, I never came back." Miroku went on.

'_He had a past here…' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha knew Miroku enough to read his emotions.

"Welcome your majesties!"

Inuyasha was interrupted in thought by the sudden welcome party. He looked up to see a human wearing expensive kimonos indicating nobility walk down the steps that led to the grand doors.

"I know you had a long but enjoyable trip, am I right?" the mysterious man went on.

"Hai, we did… umm Lord… what is the name you go by?" an uncertain Inu no Taisho asked.

"Lord Onigumo your majesty. The queen sent me to welcome and escort you once she was told of your arrival." Lord Onigumo smiled at the king.

"Very well, we accept your escort." Inu no Taisho motioned for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to follow.

"Are you coming Miroku?" Inuyasha turned back to ask Miroku who seemed to be glued to the earth.

"No…I think I'm going to walk around the castle grounds for a while." Miroku responded.

"Suit yourself." Inuyasha shrugged and turned back and walked up the steps.

"Right this way your majesties." Lord Onigumo stepped to the side to allow the king and the princes to pass.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said as he passed the Lord.

Lord Onigumo led the three through the halls of the castle occasionally stopping to give details on the architecture, art, and history of the castle. The lord opened approached gigantic double doors with the Higurashi family crest carved into its fine wood.

"Here we are your graces, the grand throne room where Queen Akina will be meeting with you." Onigumo said as he pushed open the doors.

"A bouquet of flowers needs to be at every table. I need the status of the food for the evening. The painting is hung, correct? We only have three more hours. How do the gardens look? Jiro, I need a list of all guests who are attending for this evening. You are introducing tonight, or are you not?" Akina stood in the center of the large room ordering hundreds of servants who were rushing frantically trying to finish setting up for the celebration.

"I'd hate to interrupt you, but it looks like to me you need a break my old friend." Inu no Taisho teased the queen.

Queen Akina snapped her head in the direction of the voice calling her attention. "Oh, it is just you King Taisho." Akina tried to smile, but exhaustion took the better of her. "Do I really look that tired?" She asked sweetly.

"Hai." Inu no Taisho said bowing to the queen. Queen Akina returned their hello with a bow.

"It is nice to see you again Queen Akina." Sesshoumaru said.

"As to you young prince." Queen Akina smiled but was returned with Sesshoumaru's non-expression.

"May I ask where my fiancé is at this moment?"

"She is somewhere around this castle. She is refusing to see any one until tonight." Queen Akina explained.

Inuyasha cringed at the word 'fiancé'.

"I do not believe you have met my youngest son Inuyasha. He was not present the last time we met." Inu no Taisho stepped to the side to present Inuyasha.

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Akina. Your kingdom is quite beautiful. I enjoyed the site of the countryside on the journey here." Inuyasha said after kissing the back of queen's hand.

"So polite and handsome." Queen Akina commented.

"He still needs a lot of work." Inu no Taisho joked. A soft chuckle followed by the queen.

'_Not funny…' _Inuyasha thought to himself

"I've been at this since after breakfast. I just wanted it to be perfect." Queen Akina looked around the room.

"It will be. I suggest you get some rest for now." Inu no Taisho stated.

"Hai, you are right. I see you have met Lord Onigumo."

"He has been nothing but helpful since our arrival I must say." Inu no Taisho complimented.

"He is one of my most trusted noblemen. In fact, he is the one who suggested the marriage between Sesshoumaru and my daughter," the queen went on.

"Is that so?" An impressed Inu no Taisho turned to look at the lord.

"Hai. Lord Onigumo asked me a question earlier and I agree with him. We were thinking for the time that you are here that he could be Sesshoumaru's advisor. Teach him the ways of the Higurashi court. In a few weeks the two courts will come together. Not to mention teach him how to cope with Princess Kagome. She can be difficult sometimes." Queen Akina said.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Inu no Taisho agreed. "I always tell my sons the most ethical thing we can do in this world is understand one another."

"Then it is settled. Herby, until further notice, I, Queen Akina Higurashi, appoint the, Lord Onigumo ,advisor of Sesshoumaru Taisho, Prince of the Taisho Kingdom." Queen Akina said.

"I second that motion." Inu no Taisho responded.

"Thank you your majesties. It is an honor to serve you Prince Sesshoumaru." Lord Onigumo turned to bow to the prince.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru simply said.

"Lord Onigumo, make sure our much wanted guests are settled in our guest rooms along with their court. Then, could you send for Lord Kane to make sure everything is set up for tonight?" Queen Akina ordered.

"Hai your majesty." Onigumo bowed to the queen at her request. "Until this evening I'm afraid I will have to excuse myself to get some much needed rest."

"We will see you this evening then." Inu no Taisho bid the queen goodbye until then.

* * *

A/N: This was an all time record for me writing a chapter. Thank you to all who have commented my story. I truly appreciate every comment. Next chapter will be out by the end of next week. I'm going away so I won't have my computer. Please continue to comment my story. Until next time! Chow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 6

**The third winter of my reign**

**Midoriko**

**It has been the bloodiest winter I have ever seen. Civil war infects the country side. It has been several months since the split of our nations. The army of the Taisho Kingdom is advancing and fast. One kingdom trying to overpower the other, it makes me sick to my stomach. The balance of humans and demon is thrown off. I want to help in this war. There is much I can offer. I do wield the power of the divine.**

**My father has sent my children and me away to a village of demon slayers. There is one man in particular who has shown me the upmost kindness and protection. I do not see any signs of peace in this conflict. I think of my husband every second of the day wondering if he's safe or is he sleeping soundly. The children are at an age where they understand what's going on and if they are confused they ask questions. I don't know how much longer I can stay strong for them.**

**I pray to Kami I can stay strong,**

**Midoriko Higurashi, Queen of the eastern lands**

'_Could this be how Sango's family came to be generals of the army?'_ Kagome thought tp herself. She continued to read fascinated with the journal entries.

**The fourth summer of my reign**

**Midoriko**

**To all my descendants that follow,**

**This is the last entry of my diary you will hear of me. I am currently sitting on my death bed writing to you with words of wisdom. I have created the Jewel of Four Souls with the last of my power. It is the most powerful energy of this world. Therefore, I have split it in two. Half of it will reside here in the Higurashi Kingdom and the other in the Taisho Kingdom. The jewel represents a sign of balance. The jewel itself can corrupt and purify both human and demon. The jewel belongs to the rightful heir, the first born, to the Higurashi thrown. I leave in this world the jewel and my diary which I have fussed the two together to be passed down from generation to generation. I can now die happily knowing that I, Midoriko Higurashi, have restored peace to the country though we continue to not be united. I give my life so that future generations can have theirs.**

**With my last breaths,**

**Midoriko Higurashi, Queen of the eastern lands**

Kagome closed and locked the diary after reading the last entry of her great great grandmother. Kagome felt terrible knowing that her grandmother gave her life to restore balance and peace to the two nations but war still ran through the lands after all the years after her death.

Kagome placed the diary on a small table next to her bed. She then strolled over to a mirror in the corner of her chamber. She gazed at herself for a few moments. Kagome smiled at herself wearing the kimono Sango had given her. Her hair was pinned up but let her long curls fall downto the middle of her back. A red and blue rose along with two purple lilies where arranged on the side of the pony tail. He bangs neatly hung down on her forehead. A small amount of makeup was applied on Kagome's face to bring of her facial features. For the finish, a beautiful pearl necklace hung around her neck, and matching pearl earrings hung from her ears.

"I've never seen such a beautiful woman."

Kagome snapped her head around to her door. Her mother was standing in the door frame.

"I didn't hear you come in Kameko. How long have you been standing there?" Kagome said softly. Kameko smiled at the princess.

"Only a minute. All of your guests are downstairs waiting for you. It's time for your presentation. Your mother sent me up here to get you knowing I would be the only one to convince you to come down from your room."

"Hai." Kagome said turning her attention back to the mirror.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Kameko walked closer to Kagome.

"No, I'm just so nervous." Kagome admitted.

"Well, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will think you're very beautiful." Kameko reassured the princess.

"That walking block of ice doesn't care. He has no interest in me nor do I have in him. Sesshoumaru is the best actor I have ever met. He pretend to like me when I know deep down he can't even stand my scent. He tries so hard to get me to like him." Kagome started to imitate Sesshoumaru's cold nature.

Kameko burst into laughter. Kagome started to stare at herself in the mirror again. When Kameko realized Kagome was not laughing, rather sad, she stopped immediately and walked over her. Kameko put one arm around the princess' shoulder to comfort her.

"What's really wrong Princess. You should be happy today is your birthday." Kameko said with a mother comforting her child-like tone.

"You know about the boy I told you about?"

"Yes what of him?" Kameko asked.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I have the heart to walk down stairs and look at him and then Sesshoumaru. They are brothers' for crying out loud. I'm to be married to the crowned prince of the Taisho Kingdom and I can't stop thinking about and being attracted to his younger brother." Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"You are a smart young woman. Princess, you have the heart of a human. Humans can't help the way they feel. I know you'll make the right decision." Kameko brought Kagome into a hug. After a few seconds Kagome released herself from the embrace when she felt she had pulled herself together.

"I guess I have a birthday party to be at right now." Kagome said with a smile.

"We better get down there. You're already late. I keep telling you that you're going to be late to your own funeral." Kameko said. Both Kagome and Kameko laughed in unison.

* * *

Hundreds of guests, demons and humans alike, flooded the grand throne room and the gardens of the palace. It was a quiet different setting since it had been years since so many demons and humans in the courts gathered.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood next to one another watching the acrobats perform in the middle of the hall. Their performance came to a close and everyone in the hall clapped.

"I'm surpised at the amount of guests that showed." Miroku commented.

"I'm glad we haven't run into the mangy wolf yet." Inuyasha responded.

"What did you say mutt face?"

'_Speak of the devil.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Did you not hear me? Oh, I forgot wolves hear far better than dogs." Koga insulted.

"Why don't you shut that trap of yours mangy wolf before you embarrass yourself?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"You two can't even go out in public without arguing." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Stay out of this Miroku!" The two said in unison.

"Who are your friends Koga?" A never before seen female wolf demon said as she slithered her arms around Koga's chest.

"These are no friends of mine my cute little vixen. I was just leaving." Koga snarled at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Who's this? I thought you were engaged to Lady Ayame?" Inuyasha said accusing Koga of adultery.

"That's none of your business." Koga said defensively.

"It is if the king whose court you sit on is my father's! It is my father who approves the marriages of the lords!" Inuyasha corrected.

"I'll leave for now, but don't run into me for the rest of the night! You understand?" Koga said knowing he had lost this battle.

"Feh. Don't plan on it…" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Koga turned his heels and walked away with the female wolf demon. Inuyasha growled as he walked away.

"Who does he think he is talking to me that way? I am prince, am I not? How dare he demand me to do anything! I should have him hanged for doing such inappropriate things!" Inuyasha complained.

"Hai your majesty." Miroku said, but was cleary not listening to Inuyasha due to being lost in his own thought.

"Miroku? Are you listening?" Inuyasha waved his hand over his friends eyes, but Miroku was still locked in his train of thought.

"Please excuse me Prince Inuyasha, but I have matters to attend to. I will meet up with you later. I promise," Miroku said walking away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched him walk away dumfounded. "What the…What's going on? Are people out to get me for some reason?" Inuyasha said confused.

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND DEMONS! It is my pleasure to present to you on her fifteenth birthday Princess Kagome Higurashi!"

All quests in the audience stood for the princess. Inuyasha snapped his head in the direction of the doors Kagome would be walking through.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly to himself.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she entered the hall. She had never expected so many guests. Kagome smiled to all her guest as she descended the stairs. Kagome scanned her guests once more when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was flushed and breathing hard. Thankfully, Akina was there to take her arm and guide her. The guests created an aisle as they split to allow the queen and the princess to walk to the center of the room.

"My dear guest, we welcome you to our beautiful home tonight to celebrate the fifteenth birthday of Princess Kagome," Queen Akina spoke to the crowd, "We all know it has been years since demons and humans have gathered together peacefully. I know myself as well as the princess would want nothing better than peace." Queen Akina looked to her daughter. Kagome smiled and squeezed her mother's arm indicating her approval.

"Let us all raise our glasses now to the princess to wish her a very happy birthday filled with love. May there be more to come," Queen Akina continued. The audience complied by raising their glasses.

"To Princess Kagome!" Queen Akina toasted.

"TO PRINCESS KAGOME!"

The audience clapped and cheered for Kagome. Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek. Kagome mouthed the words 'thank you' to her mother.

"May the festivities begin!" Kagome commanded. At that second music began to play and the acrobats began another performance. The guests continued their conversations from before the queen made her speech.

"I found the birthday girl!" Sango cheered as she approached Kagome. Both of the girls squealed and hugged each other from the excitement.

"You two go have fun." Queen Akina said.

Kagome smiled to her mother then grabbed Sango's hand and ran off.

"This has to be the best party I have ever been to!" Sango admitted.

"I didn't expect…" Kagome began to say but was sidetracked when she noticed something moving on the balcony outside.

"What's the matter Princess?" Sango said in confusion. She look out to the balcony to see what the princess was starring at, but didn't see anything.

"I'd better go check this out." Kagome said begging to walk in the direction of the moving object she saw.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's your birthday for goodness sakes. Can we not be curious and get into trouble for one night? Princess?" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's arm trying to stop her.

"I'll only be a second. I promise."

Sango sighed and released her arm knowing she couldn't stop the princess no matter how hard she tried. When Kagome was curious about something she had to investigate no matter the danger. Kagome walked out the balcony. She closed the doors and curtains behind her to make sure no one would spot her outside.

"I know what I saw," Kagome spoke softly to herself as she examined the area. She looked over the railing to see if anything was under the balcony.

Kagome looked under every chair and table but her search was useless. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. Maybe she was just seeing things. Kagome sighed giving up her search and turned to go back to the celebration.

"You never told me you were a princess…" A man spoke from the shadows.

"Who was that?" Kagome spun around. She held onto the door to the balcony scared of the stranger who was watching her. Her eyes were wide in fear.

A flash of silver leapt onto the balcony. His landing was very silent. The figure stood and straightened his kimonos.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly. _'Please tell me this isn't a dream!'_ she thought to herself.

"Happy birthday Kagome." Inuyasha said as he smiled to the princess.

Kagome hesitated at first, but walked closer to Inuyasha. Without control, tears started to stream down her face as she looked up into the hanyou prince's eyes.

"Why are you crying? You're too beautiful tonight to be crying." Inuyasha said as he wiped a tear from Kagome's cheek.

"I'm just so glad to see you again."

"Last time we met we both agreed that we would see each other again." Inuyasha reminded the princess.

"I know, but actions speak louder than words." Kagome said softly. She held Inuyasha's hand to her cheek not wanting him to let go.

"I guess then you need to save me a dance." Inuyasha brought Kagome's hand to his lips and kissed the back of her fingertips gently.

"Hai…" Kagome said with a loss of words. A light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Inuyasha chuckled knowing the right buttons to push to make her blush. "You'd better go back to your party before your mother sends a search party to look for you."

Kagome nodded her head slowly. She was standing in front of the man who she had been dreaming of since they met and didn't want to leave him for a second. Unfortunately, he was right. She did have the type of mother who wanted to know where her child was at all times so it would be best if she left him for now.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome then leaped in the air. He was gone just like that. Kagome breathed hard trying to control herself.

"It's funny how a man takes your breath away," Kagome said to herself quietly.

* * *

A/N: Finished! Next chapter coming out soon. I love the comments! Thank you to the people who have commented me thus far. Keep reading the find out their fates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 7

Sango stood in front of a table filled with sweets and other delectables. Sango stood patiently waiting for Kagome while snacking on a pastry. Sango was never fond of Kagome's curiosity.

'_Why do I always get stuck alone while Kagome always is having her little adventures?'_ Sango thought to herself.

Sango lost her appetite and put the rest of the pastry she was eating on a tray. She sighed wondering how much longer it would take her friend.

"Lady Sango?" A familiar voice said.

Sango snapped her head in the direction of the voice she heard. "Miroku…is that you?"

"Hai, it has been a long time my dear Sango." Miroku continued as he walked closer and closer.

"Hai, six years is a long time." Sango said trying not to look at Miroku for the anger of memories she tried to forget flooded her mind.

"After all these years you still can't forgive me?" Worry filled Miroku's eyes. Sango still refused to look at him. _'Is she really that disgusted in me?' _Miroku thought to himself.

"Sango! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Kagome said cheerfully as she approached her best friend. Sango didn't reply to Kagome. Kagome noticed immediately the air had gotten thicker.

"Princess Kagome it is so nice to see you again my old friend." Miroku said.

Kagome jumped in surprise. She squealed when she noticed Miroku was the one talking to her. "I never saw you there. How have you been?" Both Kagome and Miroku opened their arms to give each other a needed hug.

Kagome's face suddenly flushed red. She jerked back because she felt a hand rubbing her backside.

"I see you're still the same lecture! You haven't changed on bit!" Kagome snapped at Miroku.

"I can't help myself. You know me." Miroku laughed but neither Kagome nor Sango found it amusing.

Sango couldn't believe the nerve of Miroku. Sango crossed her arms and walked away. She had tried to avoid anger, but she was furious.

"Oh no…" Kagome said as she watched her friend walk away. "You'd better go after her Miroku."

Miroku sighed knowing he really messed up. How was he ever going to get Sango to listen to him?

"Princess, I have been looking everywhere for you."

Kagome cringed knowing exactly whose voice that was. She wasn't happy at all to see the particular person who the voice belonged to was talking to her. Kagome slowly turned around and tried her best to smile but failed miserably.

"I must say I am enjoying myself this evening."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself Prince Sesshoumaru. There's plenty of food and entertainment so you just enjoy yourself. Okay?" Kagome turned to try and started to walk away.

"Actually Princess," Sesshoumaru went on. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks knowing she could not escape. "May I have a dance with my soon to be wife?" Sesshoumaru asked while extending his hand.

'_Curses!'_ Kagome thought to herself. She couldn't deny Sesshoumaru. That would be very disrespectful. "I would be honored." Kagome chocked the words out.

Kagome took Sesshoumaru's strong hand. He led Kagome to the center of the dance floor. Kagome became very nervous. She looked around her and saw that other couples were dancing, but they all seemed to be watching Sesshoumaru and her. Kagome become very uncomfortable as guests starting whispering and gossiping about the two of them.

Sesshoumaru spun her into his arms. One hand rested on her hip as the other held her hand. Sesshoumaru led the dance, swaying from side to side following the music. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes locked on Kagome even though she would not look back.

"You are very beautiful tonight Princess Kagome." Sesshoumaru commented.

"Thank you." Kagome replied without a bit of delight in her voice.

"We are going to be married soon. Husbands and wives, mates express their love for one another by complimenting them."

Kagome's attention was caught. "Love? So now you're in love with me?" Kagome asked with a serious tone.

"Hai. As long as you mine, I shall always love you and you shall love me."

"I must tell you Prince that I am not a possession." Kagome corrected Sesshoumaru. "What do you love about me then?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. He decided to play along, in his opinion, Kagome's foolish games. "Well, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I am not usually attracted to humans, but I find you most attractive."

"You're in love with me because of my looks." Kagome laughed sarcastically. "What else?"

Sesshoumaru raised his brow not understanding what more the princess wanted from him. "What do you mean? You're beautiful."

"There has to be something else you love about me. What else?" Kagome asked again.

Sesshoumaru paused for a second. "What else is there?" Sesshoumaru finally said.

Kagome did not like that response at all. Anger flared in her eyes. "Well let me tell you my dear **Prince **that…"

"There you are brother. I have finally located you." Inuyasha interrupted the two dancing.

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his chest. His eyes flickered red warning Inuyasha that he overstepped his boundaries. Inuyasha payed his brother no mind. He wasn't scared of Sesshoumaru's threats.

"What is it Inuyasha? I am in the middle of a dance with my fiancé. Do you mind?" Sesshoumaru continued to growl.

"Excuse me, but father requests your presence." Inuyasha said.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru released his hold on Kagome. "Then I must I go to him. Excuse me." Sesshoumaru walked off bumping into Inuyasha's shoulder in the process. He looked back and narrowed his eyes at his brother then continued to answer his father's call.

Inuyasha chuckled as Sesshoumaru walked away. He turned to Kagome and smiled. Kagome couldn't help but giggling like a little girl.

"I am in debt to you. You just saved me from the most uncomfortable conversation I have ever had." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"You can repay me with a dance Princess. May I?" Inuyasha offered Kagome his hand.

"I would be delighted." Kagome said without a second thought.

* * *

Sango sat on a wooden bench in the gardens. She cried softy holding her chest. As much as she wanted to see Miroku again, the reunion of the two brought with it pain and agony that she had never experienced before. Sango could not understand why it hurt so much to be in his presence once more.

"Sango?" Miroku said approaching Sango slowly.

"What do you want Miroku?" Sango said trying to hide her tears by wiping them away.

"Can we talk in private?" Miroku asked with worry. He hated to see Sango sad. Miroku accepted that it was his fault for her to be in this particular state.

"What the hell do you want to talk about?" Sango snapped at Miroku.

"I can leave if you would like." Miroku suggested, but Sango did not reply. He sighed, turned around, and began to walk away.

"Wait! No Miroku." Sango got up and rushed to Miroku and grabbed his hand to stop him. Miroku turned his head to look at Sango. Her mood had changed that quickly from angry to desperate. "Don't leave…" Sango said softly.

"Can we talk?" Miroku asked again.

Sango slowly nodded her head. Miroku smiled as he took both of Sango's hands and led her to the bench she had just been sitting on. Miroku was the first to sit down. He then motioned for her to join him. Sango complied.

"Why are you so upset Sango? I thought you would be happy to see me again." Miroku decided he would be the one to start the conversation.

"You were away for so long. Why did you never come back? You used to write me letters and then you stopped." Sango said still chocking on her words through her tears.

"I became the ambassador of this kingdom. Can you blame me? Do you think I planned my father's death?" Miroku tried to explain to Kagome.

"I never said that. It's just when you left…" Sango sighed finding it difficult to say what she wanted.

"Say it Sango. There's no one else here. Don't be afraid to talk to me." Miroku encouraged.

Sango stood up and walked forward not turning back to look at Miroku.

"When you left a piece of my heart went with you. I felt so empty all these years. How do I know if you still feel the same way about me that I feel about you? You're an ambassador living the life of a king while I'm here serving the princess. Princess Kagome is my best friend and I will always love her like a sister, but does anybody know what I want?" The tears fell harder as Sango poured her heart out.

"Do you think I want to be an ambassador? Traveling all the time, negotiating peace, or creating land treaties. That is not the life I want and you know it Sango! You always used to tell me that one day you would be general of the Higurashi Army. Whatever happened to that dream? What happened to that spirited heart I knew all those years ago? You want to know my dreams? I want to live in the country, live a quiet and simple life. I want you to be there with me every step of the way."

Miroku stood up and walked to Sango. Sango gasped at Miroku's confession. She spun around to be met by his gaze.

"You told me when we were young that you loved me. What do you want now Sango?" Miroku whispered quietly. He rested his forehead on hers and entangled his fingers with hers.

Sango could not say anything more. She was too wrapped up in the moment and confused to respond.

"Well, I know what I want," Miroku continued. "I want you. I'm still in love with you Sango. Are you atill in love with me?"

Miroku's fingers pushed gently against the back of Sango's head causing her to extend her neck and lean forward. Miroku's set of warm lips pressed against Sango's. Shock quickly faded from Sango as she slid her eyes closed and savored the sensation; tears continued to run down her face. Both of the pain they both held within themselves disappeared as they shared their love for one another through a kiss.

'Hai, I still love you…' Sango thought as she kissed the man she longed to be with.

* * *

"What did you father want with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"He didn't want anything." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome gasped, "So you lied so you could be alone with me?" Kagome figured Inuyasha out quickly.

"Of course, it was the only way I was going to get my dance. My father is on the other wing of the castle at this moment. It will take Sesshoumaru a long time to figure that out." Inuyasha chuckled.

A moment of silence persisted between the two as they enjoyed each other's company. Inuyasha and Kagome swayed to the music. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She could hear his heart beat steady. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She missed staring at Inuyasha's magnificent eyes. Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's scent and immediately caught the smell of salt and water.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Inuyasha had to get her to talk somehow.

"I've been thinking about a lot lately, but that doesn't matter right now." Kagome tried to go around the question.

"Does that explain the crying?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You can't hide it from me Princess. I know you were crying." Inuyasha held her tighter against his chest.

"All my life people have told me what to do, how to sit, stand, and walk. Now I'm being forced against my will to marry a man, your brother, who could care less about me." Kagome said quietly not wanting any attention drawn to her on the dance floor.

"I know how it feels to be trapped." Inuyasha comforted Kagome. "The world we live in is darker than it seems."

"I confessed now it's your turn. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I'm lucky to be dancing with her." Inuyasha smiled.

"You should be," Kagome said sarcastically. "You're good at cheering me up, you know that?" Kagome started laughing.

"I try." Inuyasha said. "I don't like it when you feel sad. I told you before that I like to look into your eyes. Their beauty needs not to be lessened by tears."

A dark shade of red spread across Kagome's cheeks. Just like when they met, Kagome could not find the strength to look away. Inuyasha's strong finger brushed against Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome realized right then and there she was falling for this man. She didn't know why or how, but she did know that she was losing composure every second she was with Inuyasha. Looking into Inuyasha's eyes made her recall the conversation she had with Kameko earlier that night. Kagome remembered the coversation…

-FLASHBACK-

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I have the heart to walk down stairs and look at him and then Sesshoumaru. They are brothers' for crying out loud. I'm to be married to the crowned prince of the Taisho Kingdom and I can't stop thinking about and being attracted to his younger brother." Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"You are a smart young woman. Princess, you have the heart of a human. Humans can't help the way they feel. I know you'll make the right decision." Kameko brought Kagome into a hug.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

For once in her life Kagome was not confused and knew exactly what she had to do. Kagome knew what her heart wanted. Her facial expressions showed that she was determined. Inuyasha held her close as they danced. His aroma smelt of heaven. His smile made her weak.

"Prince? Take me away... for my heart is telling me not to marry your brother." Princess Kagome whispered looking up at the hanyou.

Inuyasha stopped dancing and just stared at Kagome. What she was asking him to do was unexpected. Kagome was very serious at this point and he knew he had to make an ethical decision. Inuyasha could hear the sincerity of her heart through her voice. Kagome could not live a life married to Sesshoumaru when there was nothing to bind them together in this world.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, but was sure of what he was doing. "Hai. I **WILL** free you from this place. We leave tonight…"

* * *

"Look at those 'creatures' down there Kagura. They all disgust me."

"Well I see you're in a bad mood as always." Kagura replied. She looked down at the festivities of Princess Kagome's birthday from the tall evergreen tree her master and she stood in.

Kagura was a female demon who controlled the winds. Her red, devilish eyes could kill just by looking at them. Her dark black hair was pinned up with a feather tucked in on the side of it. Kagura always carried a fan which was her deadly weapon to defend herself.

"Shut the **FUCK UP** smart ass! Don't forget that I created you, therefore I can destroy you." Naraku raised his voice.

"I'm just trying to understand your plan. You've been pretending to be this 'Lord Onigumo' character for some time now." Kagura was curious. Her master usually informed her of his recently formed plans.

"I want something more valuable than royalty itself. And the princess has half of the object in which I desire." Naraku went on.

"And what would that be Master Naraku?" The female demon asked.

"I desire a treasure known as the Shikon no Tama. It is a poison to humans, but strengthens the demon that possesses it. I will be the strongest demon alive. Once I am all powerful, I will overthrow both kingdoms and claim myself as ruler of Japan."

"You are a hanyou. Does the jewel empower half demons such as you?" Kagura questioned.

"The jewel is so powerful it can transform hanyous into full fledged demons." Naraku chuckled. The power of the jewel enchanted him in a way like no other. The obsession drove him wild.

"How did the princess come to posses something so powerful?"

"The jewel is passed down to the first born, the one who wields spiritual powers. Only half of the jewel resides with the princess. The other half is somewhere locked up in the Taisho kingdom. I have searched everywhere, but it is nowhere to be found. The jewel is not kept in or near the palace because of the fear of corruption. " Naraku went on.

"The princess possesses the power of the divine? I have never witnessed her practice such powers." Kagura said with confusion.

"I don't believe she knows herself. She has not been awakened yet."

"What is your plan then master?" Kagura asked with a smirk on her face.

"I have just been appointed Prince Sesshoumaru's advisor. I'll use him, to get to the princess, to get to the jewel." Naraku had it all mapped out.

"Won't you have obstacles such as Queen Akina?" Kagura was smart. She knew that every plan had its downside.

"I've fucked her before. She's the least of my worries." Naraku chuckled.

"You slept with the queen? That's an all time low even for her." Kagura smirked at even the thought.

"She was 'lonely' as she said. I simply made her feel 'loved'. Love is such a pointless emotion for humans."

* * *

A/N: I'm back! I know this is a short chapter but I promise the other will not be this short. I'm going to have the next chapter up soon. I'm working on it starting…now. Comment and keep reading please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 8

Kagome stood in the garden staring at the full moon. A thousand thought ran through her head all at once. Who, what, when, why, and how. Her birthday celebration was coming to a close. Most of the guest had already left or where leaving at this moment.

Kagome breathed in the thin air. Hearing footsteps, Kagome turned to see who was approaching her.

"It's getting awfully chilly out here. Don't you think you should be inside before you catch a cold?" Queen Akina greeted her daughter with a warm smile. Sesshoumaru walked closely behind the queen.

"I'll come in soon. I just wanted to sit out here for a couple of minutes." Kagome responded.

Queen Akina nodded her head in approval. "Don't stay out here too long."

"Hai." Kagome said respecting her mother's wishes. Queen Akina turned to walk inside, but Sesshoumaru remained.

Kagome turned away from him trying to pay him no attention. His emotionless gaze made her feel uncomfortable like he was the predator, and she was the prey.

"When you are ready to retire for the evening I shall escort you to your chamber Princess Kagome. Is that alright with you?" Sesshoumaru asked with a monotone voice.

"You're not going to take 'no' for an answer are you?" Kagome asked. After the conversation they shared while dancing, Kagome had no desire to be polite to the prince anymore.

"You would be correct." Sesshoumaru bluntly responded.

Kagome sighed at the defeat. Prince Sesshoumaru offered his arm to the princess, but she refused. Kagome walked pass Sesshoumaru without making eye contact with him. Sesshoumaru growled at the rude gesture Kagome had just made. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru. The expression on her face indicated that she did not care.

Sesshoumaru began to trail after her staying within arm's length of her.

'_Has he ever heard of person space?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"You **WILL** respect me!" Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear as they walked through the corridors of the palace.

Kagome did not respond to the prince. She would not allow Sesshoumaru to intimidate her.

"Do you understand me?" Sesshoumaru said with a stern voice, but not too loud to draw attention.

"Let me tell you Prince Sesshoumaru, I am as much royalty as you are. You **WILL NOT** talk to me with such a tone. You will embarrass yourself if you keep lecturing me, I assure you." Kagome snapped at Sesshoumaru without raising her voice. Kagome was relieved to see her bedroom door.

Kagome quickened her pace to her door. Sesshoumaru slid the door open when the both of them reached it. Kagome started to walk into the room, but Sesshoumaru hurriedly rushed into the room shoving Kagome to the side in the process. Sesshoumaru stood to the side of the door allowing the princess to enter. He slid the door behind him closed then turned to face Kagome.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and slammed her into the door. He pinned her to the door with his body weight so she could not move. "You will not tell me what to do bitch!"

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. Sesshoumaru could smell her fear. The impact into the door did hurt Kagome's back, but the force was not too strong to cause any injury or bloodshed.

"A real man would never put his hands on a woman to intentionally cause her pain. Now, release me!" Kagome demanded.

Sesshoumaru released her. A low growl rumbled from his chest. Kagome soothed her arm because of Sesshoumaru's tight hold.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly around the room examining it. Kagome breathed hard as her eyes followed him around the room.

Minutes passed until Sesshoumaru finally said, "Do you want to know what I want more than anything in this world?"

Kagome didn't respond unaware of Sesshoumaru's actions.

"I want power," Sesshoumaru continued, "I am the strongest demon next to my father. I have defeated some of the most powerful demons of all time. I will not tolerate disloyalty. I'll break you of all your habits." Sesshoumaru chuckled and then went on, "When we are married, we will be the rulers of the most powerful nation in the world. Our children will be proud to know that their parents reunited the two kingdoms."

Sesshoumaru walked closer to Kagome. Kagome backed away slowly not wanting to be near the prince. She did not realize that she was backing into a corner until Sesshoumaru closed the space between them. Kagome had nowhere to run. She was disgusted as she felt his hot breathe on her skin. Sesshoumaru placed one of his arms above her head while staring deep into her eyes.

"Now tell me, doesn't that excite you?" Sesshoumaru chuckled. With Sesshoumaru's other hand, he traced down Kagome neckline. His nails were sharp enough to slit her throat without effort.

Kagome gulped. She was the most uncomfortable she had ever been. "Not one bit." Kagome grimly responded.

"What about this?" Sesshoumaru crushed his lips onto Kagome's. Kagome squealed as Sesshoumaru forced himself on her. Sesshoumaru's hand began to travel up her inner thigh. Kagome struggled hard trying to push the demon away from her.

Sesshoumaru forced her mouth to open and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome bit his tongue with as much strength she had. Sesshoumaru broke away from the kiss in pain. He squeezed Kagome's thigh causing her to yelp in pain.

"You will surrender to me!" Sesshoumaru barred his teeth at Kagome. His eyes became bloodshot red instantly.

"I'd rather die!" Kagome struggled to say because of his grasp. Kagome spit in Sesshoumaru's face not knowing what else to do. Sesshoumaru released her causing her to fall limply to the ground.

Sesshoumaru whipped the spit off his face. If he didn't have a vow to marry Kagome, he would have killed her right then and there.

"I'll let you just sit in here. Don't expect to come out anytime soon. I'll have two of my guards stand at your bedroom door." Sesshoumaru flung open the door almost breaking it. "Rot in here for all I care." Sesshoumaru slid the door shut leaving the princess alone in her room.

* * *

Inuyasha scurried around the guest room he was given gathering the essentials need for the long journey he was about to embark. The palace was calm and he knew this will be the perfect time to escape. Inuyasha shuffled his belongings on his bed. He noticed a pillow on his bed was rather odd, it was not there when he first arrived in the room.

Inuyasha realized the measure was irrelevant and he was wasting time. He continued to rush around the room gathering his belongings and packing them into a sack. Inuyasha walked acroos the room to a mirror. He starred at himself; his nerves were getting the better of him.

"You're really going to do this?" Inuyasha asked himself. "I need to do this."

Inuyasha heard movement that was not his own in the room and jerked his head up.

He scanned the room searching for the source. He heard the noise again and detected where it was coming from. Inuyasha picked up a small statue on a table nearby. He threw the statue at the odd-looking pillow on the bed. A cloud of smoke appeared and the pillow transformed into a humanoid figure.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"Shippo! Why the hell are you in my room?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Miroku and I were wondering why you were acting weird after the party. We decided to spy on you." Shippo said innocently while rubbing the area on his head hit by the statue.

"Wait, Miroku is in here too?" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku stumbled into the room from the balcony. He attempted not to look Inuyasha in the eye because he knew his friend was beyond angry due to Shippo and his actions.

"Spill it! What are you doing?" Shippo said while jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Beat it runt!" Inuyasha said throwing Shippo off his shoulder and back onto the bed.

"Tell us prince Inuyasha!" Miroku said blocking Inuyasha from gathering anymore of his belongings. "What are your intentions?"

"The Princess and I are getting out of here." Inuyasha said pushing Miroku to the side.

"Are you crazy?" Shippo jumped to his feet.

"I agree with Shippo. Are you mad?" Miroku said.

"Will the both of you shut up? She is the one who asked me to escape with her. I'm not going to let her marry Sesshoumaru. My instinct is telling me I have to do this. " Inuyasha said while closing the sack full of his belongings. He threw the sack over his shoulder and headed for the balcony.

"Why are you doing this Prince Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha refused to respond. He looked away from Miroku knowing miroku knew the answer to his own question.

"Are you in love with her?" Miroku raised his voice slightly.

"Miroku! I don't know how I feel about her. I can't say I'm in love with her, but I can say I need to be with this woman." Inuyasha snapped back.

"So you're falling for her. I knew it. As your friend you know I will always support your decisions."Miroku said.

"Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm going with you!" Shippo said jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder once more.

"No you're not!" Inuyasha made himself clear. He picked up Shippo by the collar of his kimono and set him on the ground.

"Why not?" Shippo whined.

"Where I'm going demons like to eat little kids like you for breakfast. Miroku, you coming?" Inuyasha said.

"Why does he get to go?" Shippo interjected.

"I'd rather not. I would just get in the way." Miroku replied.

"Suit yourself. I'm leaving now." Inuyasha walked out to the balcony. He leapt over the edge and was gone.

Shippo started to cry because he was angry at Inuyasha. "I wanted to go!" Shippo managed to say between sobs.

* * *

"Lord Onigumo! I request your assistance!" Sesshoumaru yelled barging into the lord's quarters.

"Hai your majesty!" Lord Onigumo jumped to his feet. "This is quite unexpected. I was just in the middle of a cup of tea. How may I be of service?" Lord Onigumo bowed to the prince.

"It's that… that… **GIRL**!" Sesshoumaru punched the wall leaving a hole in the wall. Lord Onigumo shrieked when Sesshoumaru removed his hand from the wall.

"Let us not destroy things!" Onigumo panicked.

"I cannot believe my father is making me marry that bitch! How do you tolerate her? She's the most…" Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"I take it your encounter did not go well." Lord Onigumo said while seating himself at a small table. He then continued to sip the tea he had been drinking before the prince entered the room.

"When I am king, my first decree will to lock her in a dungeon for the rest of her days. She won't stand in the way of my rise to power."

'_Power?'_ Lord Onigumo thought to himself. "Your grace, that is a little harsh. I can help you with the power you seek." Lord Onigumo grinned.

"I'm listening." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Lord Onigumo.

"Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" Lord Onigumo set down his cup of tea. He stood and walked to a shelf across the room. He pulled from it a scroll. Lord Onigumo opened the scroll and presented the prince of with a detailed description of the jewel.

"Hai, what demon hasn't?" Sesshoumaru said.

"What if I was to tell you half of the jewel was in Princess Kagome's possession." Lord Onigumo went on. A glint of opportunity shone in Sesshoumaru's eyes. _'Bingo!'_ Lord Onigumo thought to himself.

"What are you trying to say Lord Onigumo?" Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall.

"To get to the jewel, you have to get through the princess. Sweep her off her feet. You've been with a woman before." Lord Onigumo went on.

"You stand corrected. I have never been with a human female before." Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Thank kami that I am a human who understands women. Human females have emotions. Maybe you should get some."

"Remember who you are talking to!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice.

"I am just trying to be as helpful as I can your highness. I want nothing better than to see a prosperous future." Lord Onigumo replied.

"The Shikon no Tama can give me all the power I desire?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"And much more…"

"What do you suggest I do?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Princess Kagome can be difficult. Pick her some flowers and lavish her with gifts. Ask her about her feelings and what she's thinking about. Be kind and touch her softly. No woman can resist a man with a gentle manner. She'll come around." Lord Onigumo said.

"Women are such interesting creatures…"

* * *

"Kagome?" A soft voice whispered.

Kagome sprung up in her bed. She looked around her room and determined she must of dosed off. Kagome quickly got out of her bed and went to the balcony. She shivered as the cool night air hit her skin.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha leaped on the balcony. "Hai, we need to get going if we don't want to get caught. Are you ready?"

"Almost…" Kagome lied. She turned and ran back into her room. Inuyasha followed after her.

"I don't see any of your belongs packed." Inuyasha crossed his arms realizing that she wasn't telling the truth.

Kagome turned around slowly. "I guess I fell asleep by accident." Kagome confessed.

"Well, get your stuff and hurry. We don't have much time." Inuyasha said. He noticed that Kagome was a little off.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome to smell her. Kagome's cheeks flushed red as he approached. Inuyasha could smell salt in her eyes. He also could smell the scent of his older brother all over her.

"You've been crying." Inuyasha said softly.

"Umm… It's just…"

"Don't worry about it now. Just get ready." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled weakly and then went to gather her things. _'I'll find out what that bastard did to her later'_ Inuyasha thought to herself.

Inuyasha watched patiently as Kagome rushed around her room. She made sure her diary and the Shikon no tama were the first to be put into her bag. Kagome finished packing her belongings within five minutes. Kagome slung her sack over her shoulders and headed for the balcony.

"Are you really going to wear that thick kimono?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Hai, why?" Kagome asked.

"The kimono is beautiful on you, but it's not appropriate for such travel. That kimono will be in shreds in a day. Change." Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome's cheeks became beat red, "Alright…" Kagome chocked on the word from embarrassment.

Kagome went into her closet and found a yukata she had been wanting to wear for a long time. Kagome went behind her dressing screen and began to undress. Inuyasha blushed massively. Even though he was not seeing her body fully naked he still could see the shadow of her figure behind the screen.

"You had better not be looking!" Kagome warned. Inuyasha quickly turned his body away from the screen. His face became redder than before.

Moments passed by silently. Kagome walked from behind the screen fully dressed. Inuyasha turned slowly gasping when his eyes met Kagome's.

"Is this alright? It's the only yukata I own. It's very lightweight and easy to move in." Kagome said softly.

"It's perfect. You're beautiful…" Inuyasha smiled to Kagome.

The yukata Kagome wore was light green with white blossoms running down it. The yukata ended right above her feet. She wore brown sandals and her hair was pinned up with a white ribbon. Her bangs hung neatly down on the front of her face. A pink obi held the yukata together and was tied perfectly around her waist.

Inuyasha was simply fascinated with Kagome's attractive looks.

"Are you ready to leave Inuyasha?" Kagome said breaking Inuyasha's trance.

"Hai, let's go." Inuyasha said slinging Kagome's bag over his shoulder. Inuyasha walked out to the balcony with Kagome following behind him.

"I can carry my bag if it's too heavy." A concerned Kagome said.

"I can carry heavier things than your bag easily." Inuyasha smiled, "Now, get on my back." Inuyasha descended to the ground and knelt on one knee.

"Are you serious?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"How else are we going to get out of here?"

"A horse, perhaps. I have my own horse. The stable isn't too far from here." Kagome said.

"A horse makes too much noise. Besides, I can run much faster than a horse and carry heavier things. Now, get on. I will throw you on my back if I have to. We don't have much time." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know." Kagome hesitated. Inuyasha stood to his feet and turned to Kagome.

Inuyasha took both of Kagome's hands and pulled her close to him. Kagome gasped being so close to him. Inuyasha looked down into her eyes reading her emotions. Confusion, embarrassment, nerves, they were all there. Inuyasha tilted Kagome's chin up and kissed her softly on her forehead. Kagome's eyes widened and cheeks flushed red at the unexpected gesture.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha said softly with a slight huskiness in his voice.

"Hai…" Kagome answered.

"I won't let you fall." With one motion, Inuyasha slung Kagome on his back. He held her tightly so she was not able to squirm or move. Inuyasha leaped onto a tree about fifty yards away.

Kagome was speechless as she experienced the power and force of Inuyasha's demonic speed. Kagome looked back at the distance of his jump, her room on the third floor of the palace. Kagome was never afraid of heights, but this was a totally new experience for her.

"You're really fast and strong." Kagome commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet…" Inuyasha grinned positioning himself for his next bound.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome said before Inuyasha took action. "I need you to take me to the weaponry room on the east wing of the palace."

"Why?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"There's something in there that belongs to me that is crucial for me to have." Kagome replied.

* * *

A/N: Finished! I told you guys I'd have the next chapter up soon. Keep reading and comment please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 9

Inuyasha scanned the palace grounds noticing guards at every entrance into the palace and roaming the gardens.

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wondering what he was concentrating on.

"How am I to get passed the guards?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is a window entrance on the other side. Kagome reassured.

"Then let's go." Kagome said nodding her head.

Inuyasha leapt over several rooftops making sure he was silent. Kagome could not understand why Inuyasha was so good at being sneaky. Had he done this before? None of the guards even seemed to look up to see the two bounding through the night. Inuyasha landed on the window Kagome had described previously.

"Is this it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, I could slip in and out in a minute." Kagome responded.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me. The goal is to not get caught." Inuyasha made sure Kagome understood. Inuyasha jumped through the window into the room. He set Kagome down on her feet.

Kagome quickly scanned the room for the weapon she desired. Inuyasha was amazed at the collection of weapons. All of the weapons where made from demon bones or fine wood. These weapons were clearly the works of demon slayers.

"Found it!" Kagome said softly, but with excitement in her voice.

Inuyasha rushed in the direction her voice was coming from. Kagome stood in front of a rather large dark brown oak bureau. The Higurashi family crest was carved in the wood on the front of the chest. Inuyasha attempted to open it, but struggled as it seemed the bureau was sealed shut.

"Let me try." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha steeped back to allow Kagome access. Kagome breathed hard and she placed her hand on the handle. Kagome easily opened the door and revealed the treasure she seeked. Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he did not understand how he could not open the chest.

"How the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled and replied, "I'm the first born."

"I think I just loosened it for you." Inuyasha crossed his arms not wanting to admit his jealousy.

Kagome pulled from the bureau a well crafted bow. In the bow was carved the initials _'KH' _for Kameko Higurashi.

"What are you going to do with that? You don't need a weapon. I will protect you." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"It was my father's bow."

"Are you even a good archer?" inuyasha asked.

"I know the basics. I'll manage. My father spoke in the diary I was given that he wants me to use it. Now holding it, I know he right. I feel some sort of power. I need to experiment with this." Kagome answered.

"Alright," Inuyasha gave in, "Just watch where you're aiming."

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other. inuyasha turned and knelt to allow Kagome to climb onto his back once more. Kagome did just that and situated herself in Inuyasha's arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked one final time.

"Hai…"

* * *

Sango looked up at the sky as she rested her head on Miroku's comfortable lab. Miroku gazed down at Sango while gently smoothing her hair back and away from her face.

"When is the last time you slay a demon, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked with curiosity.

"Since my father and Kohaku passed…" Sango responded softly. The painful memories she tried so hard to forget now flooded her mind.

"I can tell you think about them all the time." Miroku went on.

"Hai, how could I not? After all, they wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me." Sango said softly. To Miroku's amazement Sango did not shed a single tear. Maybe she had told herself a lie over and over to a point that she believed it was factual?

"Do not blame yourself. A demon deceived you." Miroku comforted his love.

"What about you? How is your hand?" Sango gently picked up and held Miroku's right hand.

"The void grows larger every year. I fear that I will never be able to lift the curse that has fallen upon my family."

Miroku stared at his right hand, both of them were silent. Sango touched the palm of his right hand gently. Miroku clsed his hand and squeezed her hand firmly.

"You know I'll always be there for you." Sango looked up into Miroku's eyes. A slight blush graced her cheeks.

"Hai. My love, as I will always be there for you." Miroku smiled as he ran his fingers through Sango's hair.

Sango closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She could smell the salt water from the ocean that was on the other side of the palace.

"Sango, you never explained to me why you stopped training." Miroku said.

Sango sighed. She had hoped to avoid this conversation. "To make a long story short, I gave up…"

"Why?"

"I am a woman of noble blood. When my father died I became Princess Kagome's lady in waiting because I had no father to wed me off. I have no access to my father's estate. It's the law. Princess Kagome wishes I would've continued my training, but it is forbidden for a woman to take part in military." Sango explained

"You should get the princess to talk to the elders."

"Miroku, you and I both know she doesn't have that power. That's dream is in the past. There is no need for me to fight at the moment. It does not matter for I have a new dream."

"And what is that?" Miroku turned his head to the side and smiled.

"Loving you…" Sango snuggled into his lap.

Miroku grinned. He leaned down. His lips took her then, in a kiss that proclaimed every ounce of his indomitable love and immeasurably deep passion. Sango returned the kiss with fervor. Miroku broke away from her sweet and tender lips.

"I promised I can make that dream come true." Miroku could deny her nothing.

"Now that I've got you back, I'm not going to allow you to leave me again. You're mine forever."

* * *

Queen Akina, King Taisho, and Prince Sesshoumaru watched Miroku and Sango in the distant gardens on a balcony. They calmly sipped on their morning tea.

"I did not know the two of them were infatuated with each other." King Taisho spoke.

"I always had a hunch but never thought they would be so open about their relationship. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome used to be the best of friends when they were younger." The queen responded.

"It seems like time has certainly passed between all three of them." King Taisho commented.

"Hai, I agree wise King. Hopefully the marriage between our two children will bring happier times." Queen Akina smiled softly.

"First, we must win over our citizens. Although we have called a cease in this war, we cannot prevent demons and humans from ripping each other apart."

"I agree with you once again. May I ask you a question Prince Sesshoumaru?" The queen refocused the conversation.

"Hai you majesty?" Sesshoumaru responded.

"Being that you have not been exposed to human customs and policy as long as your father has, do you feel like you could effectively rule this nation?" The queen asked.

Sesshoumaru did not like the fact the queen was questioning his ability to rule. In his opinion she was way out of line. Because she is a queen, she had every right to ask that question.

"I do believe that I can effectively rule this nation with the help of your daughter. We will learn from each other how to best handle the situation that our kingdoms are experiencing right now. After all, is that not why we are getting married?" Sesshoumaru responded.

King Taisho was not impressed by his son's answer. "There is a little more to royal marriage than diplomacy. You must learn that my son and learn it soon. I was married to a human for years so believe me when I tell you this." The king said.

"A queen does not measure her king by the power of his sword." The wise Queen Akina spoke.

"By the way, has anyone seen or heard from the princess this morning?" Sesshoumaru changed the subject.

"I believe I have not. This is unlike her to wake this late." Queen Akina responded.

"Why don't you do the honors and wake the princess. Escort her to breakfast once you have awakened her." King Taisho suggested.

"Hai, Father. " Sesshoumaru stood from the table and bowed to King Taisho and queen Akina. "I shall go."

Sesshoumaru walked swiftly away from the table. He was relieved that he was no longer in that uncomfortable situation. Sesshoumaru approached the sliding door to the princess's chambers.

"Princess Kagome? It is well after dawn. It is time for you to awake. I shall escort you to breakfast." Sesshoumaru said, but there was no response from the other side of the door.

"Princess?" Sesshoumaru questioned once again. Still there was nothing.

Sesshoumaru slid the door open and entered the room. He could not detect any sounds of breathing or a heartbeat. With this knowledge he knew he was the only one in the room. Kagome's scent filled the room, but the scent of his younger brother mixed in the room as well.

A letter sat on the princess' bed. Sesshoumaru picked it up and began to read.

_**I have left the castle. I cannot marry a man for his own selfish needs. Don't try to look for me. I promise you I will not come back home without struggle.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Princess Kagome Higurashi**_

"Damn you!" Sesshoumaru growled. His eyes flickered red with pure anger.

* * *

"Inuyasha we've been walking for hours." Kagome whined. Her body slightly slumped over. Never had her feet ached in this excruciating pain. Inuyasha walked a few paces in front of her at a steady pace. The expression of his face showed that he was focused.

Kagome sighed and then grunted in annoyance. "Are you listening to me Inuyasha?" Kagome raised her voice.

"Yes Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped walking and turned sharply. "You've only been whining for the last few hours."

"Then why aren't you listening to me?"

"It's hard not to listen to you!" Inuyasha argued. He looked deep into Kagome's eyes that were filled with anger.

Kagome's facial expressions suddenly grew softer. Tears began to weld up in her eyes. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha. She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Kagome fought hard to stop her tears from falling. She knew she was wasting energy and knew her incapability to control her frustration was the reason why she was so upset.

'_Fucking idiot…'_ Inuyasha cursed himself. He realized he had done wrong. Inuyasha lowered his head in regret and clenched his chest. His heart ached at the sight of Kagome crying.

Inuyasha stepped close to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's torso and pulled her towards him until her back rested on his chest. Kagome gasped. Never had they been this close to one another.

"I apologize…" Inuyasha said softly as he tightened his grip in the embrace.

Kagome blinked a couple of times to rid the remaining tears in her eyes. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck. Kagome relaxed her muscles in Inuyasha's arms and allowed him to hold her.

"I, I guess I never took into consideration that you're human and do not have the energy like a hanyou like myself. I am sorry for raising my voice to you. It was a dishonorable action on my part. Will you forgive me?" Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome could hear the sorrow in his voice. She could feel his heart beating rapidly but not as fast as hers was beating. "Of course," Kagome responded, "Is it possible we could rest for a few minutes?"

"Unfortunately we cannot. We are still about two days walking distance from the border between our two kingdoms. If you'd like, I could carry you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. With one movement, Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and lifted her onto his back. Kagome was careful to not snag herself on hiss armor.

"Am I too heavy? I could take the bow off my back…" Kagome trailed off.

"That won't be necessary. You're nowhere close to heavy. Now hold on. I'm going to cut down some of our travel time by running." Inuyasha chuckled.

Inuyasha darted through the thickly scattered trees at high demonic speed. Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckled at her uncomfortable state. After all this was only the second time she rode on his back.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked.

"A hidden village…"

* * *

"My queen, we have searched throughout the kingdom. There is no evidence or clues to what direction they are traveling."

"I see. Triple the search parties. They could not have reached the boarder in a day. They are still somewhere in this kingdom." Queen Akina smacked her fist down onto the arm of her throne.

The soldier lowered his eyes immediately praying that the Queen would not take her anger out on him because his was nothing but a messenger.

"Hai your majesty!" The messenger bowed to Queen Akina and then left the room to carry out her orders.

"Queen Akina I have ordered my troops to search my land." King Taisho spoke. Sesshoumaru stood behind him.

"Your majesty if you'll hear me, I have also taken the liberty of forming a search party that shall be led by me. Only my most trained and trusted trackers…" Sesshoumaru began but was interupted.

"Trackers? Explain." The queen interrupted.

"Trackers are demons who are trained to seek a target." Sesshoumaru went on.

"I'm guessing you are asking my permission for these trackers to seek on my lands." Queen Akina spoke.

"Hai your majesty. I shall depart tomorrow." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Permission granted, anything to bring my daughter home safely. King Taisho, what do you plan to do with your son? Under Higurashi law he has committed the highest of crimes punishable by death." The Queen scowled.

"The note the princess left clearly states that she left by choice. Why is it that my son is held accountable for your daughter's actions? For all we know she could be the mastermind behind this. What do you plan to do with your child? Under my law she has committed the highest of crimes!" King Taisho raised his voice.

"How dare you!"

"There was an agreement! My son is to be married to your daughter as a form of an alliance. Your daughter is nowhere to be found! I expect a marriage or I promise war will continue to sweep our nations!" King Taisho replied.

"I am doing everything in my power to locate her!" Queen Akina spat back.

"If she was taught proper manners and self control then this would not have happened!"

"How dare you criticize the way in which I have raised her! If I am not mistaken, your son has had trouble in the past with his mouth." Queen Akina rose from her throne infuriated.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Finished! I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Since there have been a couple of snow days lately I've had time to write. I know I promised I would finish my other story **Nothing but a Dream**, but I don't think that's going to happen anymore. I just lost complete interest in that story so I'm going to eventually delete it but probably not until I finish this story. I'm going to keep writing. I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 10

"This looks like a nice place to rest for the night." Inuyasha said scanning the area.

"We're sleeping in the forest? Kagome felt a moment of panic. She was not fond of Inuyasha's idea of sleeping outside with nothing but trees surrounding her.

"It's already past sundown. We've walked further than I intended to for today. You forget you're in my kingdom now."

"What if someone discovers our position?" Kagome questioned with unease.

"We are in a very dangerous area of my kingdom. This is a forest filled with exiled and low-life demons. You wouldn't even catch my father in this part of my kingdom."

"Then why are we spending the night here!" Kagome shreiked.

"Technically it's the only safe place for us to rest. Neither yours nor my military will come looking here. Plus it's the only way to go through in order to get where we are going."

"Why can't we keep walking? I'm sure there's an abandoned hut or something if we kept walking." Kagome's voice shook thus revealing how scared she really was.

"A demon would thoroughly enjoy getting their hands on you even if they knew you were the princess of the Higurashi Kingdom. Demons tend to be less merciful than humans." Inuyasha spoke.

"Demons!" Kagome panicked.

"I'll protect you. As long as you're with me, I kill any demon who tries to pull a strand of hair from your head."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise and stunned into silence. She began to blush a dark shade of red. The word _'protect' _continued to ring through her head_._ Kagome turned away from Inuyasha to hide her state of flattery. She held her heart and felt it pace. It was beating faster than normal.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself at Kagome's attempt to screen herself from him.

'_Why do I feel this way?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"I want you to stay here and start building camp. I'm going to go find us something to eat. I won't be long and I won't be far. Don't try to get yourself killed when I'm gone." Inuyasha made sure he made himself clear.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. She knew Inuyasha was not only giving her directions but also warning her.

Inuyasha ran off into the trees and alas Kagome was alone. Kagome walked to a nearby tree and sat against it. She decided this was a perfect opportunity to write in her diary, She wrote:

**A cool half-moon night**

**It's been five days from my departure from my kingdom. We crossed the border and now walk the lands of the Taisho Kingdom. Prince Inuyasha says that we are only a day away from our destination. He has yet to tell me where we are going as if it is a secret. It does not matter to me were I'm going as long as I am with him.**

**Lately, I've been thinking more and more about Inuyasha. He still remains to be a stranger to me, but I know there is something that attracts me to him. It could be his eyes, his strength, his touch, his smile, his heart. No man has ever protected me as he does. Every day we grow closer to one another. Whatever it is it draws me deep and does not want to let me go. Could I be falling for this stranger? I know one thing to be true. Because of my feelings for him, I have become woman.**

**My mind speaks,**

**Kagome Higurashi, a confused woman**

Kagome closed her diary and held it to her heart. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. _'What am I going to do?'_ She thought to herself.

Kagome heard a rustle in the tress. Her eyes shot open instantly concentrating on what was in her presence. Her first thought was that it was probably Inuyasha returning from his hunt.

"Is someone there?" Kagome asked cautiously. She warily looked around. Kagome focused her search in one direction. She narrowed her eyes and stood slowly. "Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome spoke again. Another rustle in the trees sent her into a fighting stance. Kagome's eyes widened as she sensed something moving and moving FAST.

'_A demonic aura!'_

Kagome's eyes shot open wide as she now could see the surrounding atmosphere thicken. Lord Kane taught her in her studies what a demonic aura was, and that only those with demonic blood or the gift of the divine could see auras unless one is trained to see them. Kagome rarely ventured outside of the castle walls, so she had never witnessed a demonic aura with her own eyes.

"Show yourself!" Kagome commanded.

"Foolish human," something hissed from the trees. A long snake demon sprang from the treetops and landed a few feet from Kagome. I extended its body so that it very much over towered Kagome.

With a loss of words, Kagome tightened her muscles in fear. Her body completely froze as she looked up horrified at the demon.

"It's been a long time since a woman had come wandering through my territory. You're special my dear because I sense that you are carrying the other half of the Sacred Jewel. I Moriko will gladly devour you and take the jewel!"

The snake demon coiled itself in preparation for him to strike. Kagome screamed and attempted to run, but the snake demon was too fast. He struck Kagome, sinking his large fangs into her side. Kagome fell to the ground numb. Kagome grasped the side the demon bit and then looked at her hand covered in blood. Kagome fought hard to try and move but her body would not give in to her demands.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome choked on his name. "Help me!"

The snake demon chuckled at Kagome's weakness. "So you rely on the protection of another? You'll die of blood loss before anyone comes to rescue you."

"I don't think so! **KAZE NO KIZU!**" Inuyasha yelled.

The snake demon brought forth a barrier thus reflecting Inuyasha's attack.

"Do not interfere half demon. Your sword cannot possibly cut through my barrier." The snake demon hissed.

"You'd better watch who you are talking to! I am Prince Inuyasha and this woman is under my protection. Your attempt of killing her is a direct attack at me. Therefore, you shall die!" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha briefly looked back at Kagome. Her body twitched. She fought herself from sliiping into unconsciousness.

"It is a pleasure to be in your presence your majesty, but unfortunately you are on my territory and I am starving. At this moment I could care less of who you are. I shall devour the both of you!" The snake demon lunged at Inuyasha with all his force.

"**KONGOSOA!**"

Adamants launched at the snake demon piercing through the demons barrier. The demon screamed in agonizing pain as its body fell to ground. The demon choked on his blood as it lay on the forest ground slowly dying.

"Curse you half demon…"The snake demon could barely say before slipping into death.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and immediately ran to Kagome who was barely moving.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked with regret.

Kagome cupped Inuyasha's cheek but could barely raise her hand in the process. "You came for me?" Kagome smiled slightly.

"It's better if you don't speak. You're using too much of your energy." Inuyasha spoke softly. The smell of Kagome's blood filled his nostrils and made him feel uneasy. "I need to get you to a healer. You've lost too much blood!" Inuyasha carefully picked up Kagome bridal style and dashed into the forest.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as he ran. Her eyes were completely closed. Blood began to soak into his clothes. Inuyasha shook Kagome gently. She moaned in pain.

"Kagome, don't you fucking die on me!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Queen Akina stood on her balcony staring out into the night that fell upon her courtyard. In the distance, she could hear soldiers busily organizing squadrons. She had ordered every soldier in the kingdom to search around the clock until Princess Kagome was found.

Everything was being done to ensure the safety of her kingdom and her people. Still, she remained uneasy and vulnerable. Queen Akina was disgusted at herself for feeling this way.

Queen Akina previously spoke with Lord Kane about the whereabouts of her daughter. His report though was not favorable. There seemed to be no evidence of which direction Kagome and Inuyasha traveled after they escaped.

The queen grieved.

Kagome.

She questioned her ability to rule. She questioned her ability to create order. She questioned her ability to be a mother. Was it ethical for her to marry her daughter to the prince of the Taisho Kingdom? She could not answer the question for she did not know the answer. Queen Akina wanted nothing more than her daughter to come back home. Even if she begged she felt her efforts would be useless. It would be impossible to get Kagome to return. She knew her daughter all too well.

Her leadership was needed more now than ever. Foreign enemies would see this period as weakness. With Kagome not present to marry Sesshoumaru there was no guarantee of a secure future for the two kingdoms.

"You requested us your majesty?" A man's voice asked.

Queen Akina sighed and turned from her courtyard.

"Hai, you two know my daughter and Prince Inuyasha far better than I. So I have a request to ask of you as your queen but also as a mother who just wants her daughter to come home." Queen Akina said with a sense of suffering in her voice.

"Anything for you my queen. You have given me shelter when I had none." Sango answered.

"Hai, as you have bestowed ambassadorship for I your majesty." Miroku added on to what Sango had said.

"Then, I must order you to retrieve my daughter and InuTaisho's son," the queen voice faltered as she spoke.

* * *

Inuyasha could see the village in the distance through the opening of the trees. It was far past midnight and the village was silent, a little too silent.

"I need some help! I have an injured woman!" Inuyasha yelled hoping that a villager would hear him, but there was no response.

Inuyasha continued to sprint towards the village. He looked down at Kagome who wasn't making a sound or movement. He feared that death had already overcome her.

Inuyasha snapped his head up. The sound of dozens of horses beating a path toward them thundered into his ears. The sound of their hooves grew louder as they approached and then faded.

"They've stopped." Inuyasha spoke to himself.

Inuyasha leapt into a clearing were he spotted the hundreds of men and horses.

"A DEMON!" One man yelled and fired his arrows directly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dogged them and jumped into a tree for protection.

"I mean no harm! I have an injured woman who seeks medical attention! I ask for your aid!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha started to move from his hiding spot. The sound of shuffling and men dismounting their horses caused him to peek around the tree. Dozens of arrows were then fired at him. Inuyasha snapped back to prevent himself from being struck.

"Cease fire!" A woman yelled and then continued. "What business does ye have here demon. I am the priestess of this here village. Ye shall take your matters with me."

"My name is Prince Inuyasha Taisho. I have a woman with me who was attacked by a snake demon and is critically injured. I ask for your help." Inuyasha responded uncovering himself from his hiding spot. Inuyasha jumped into the clearing to reveal himself.

'_A royal?'_ The woman thought to herself.

Inuyasha was surprised to see that the woman was very aged indeed.

"My name is Kaede." The priestess said. She then looked at Kagome to examine her state. "I shall recover the girl, but ye cannot come into this village. This is a village a human village where demons are not allowed. Ye may stay in the forest if that is your wishes."

"I'm not leaving her!" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha…I'll…be…fine," Kagome struggled to say. Kagome started to shiver. Inuyasha knew her pain was worsening.

Inuyasha looked down at her with worry. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"She will be in safe hands." Kaede motioned for two men to retrieve Kagome. Inuyasha growled at the men as they lifted Kagome from his arms.

"You assholes better be fucking careful." Inuyasha snapped at the men as they mounted her onto a horse.

* * *

"Do you think the queen knows?" Miroku asked. He shuffled through his sack of belonging checking to make sure he had everything he needed for their journey.

"Knows what?" Sango said not to far from him.

"Thank we know where Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome are." Miroku went on.

"Hai, I think so. She wouldn't have sent us on a mission if we didn't."

"I shall go retrieve a horse now and she shall begin to undergo our travels." Miroku said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary."

Miroku turned to face Sango. Before he could ask why he was taken off guard by Sango's appearance. Sango wore a black and red demon slayer's outfit that hugged every curve on her body. Sango blushed as Miroku gawked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Sango said with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance in her voice.

"It's nothing! It's just… I haven't seen you wear that in years." Miroku said snapping back into reality. There was silence between the two of them until Miroku remembered what he had to ask Sango in the first place.

"Why is it not necessary to obtain a horse? How else are we going to get around?" Miroku asked.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled.

A small two tailed cat ran outside and sat besides Sango's feet. It purred as it rubbed itself against Sango's leg.

"A cat?" Miroku raised his eyebrow and looked at Sango as if she had multiple heads.

Sango giggled. She looked down at the cat and then nodded. The cat burst into flames and grew larger as it transformed into a viscous large cat.

The large cat roared and bared it large fangs. Miroku jumped back in fear.

"A cat demon! How long have you had this, this thing?" Miroku yelped.

"Her name is Kirara," Sango corrected. "I've had her since I was little. The King Kanaye gave her to me before he died. I trained with her when I was young. She is an excellent fighter and companion."

Miroku panicked as Kirara approached him. Kirara sniffed him. Miroku froze not knowing what the cat demon was doing. Kirara stuck out her tongue and licked Miroku. Sango giggled as Miroku expressed his disgust.

"She likes you." Sango continued to giggle. Sango extended her hand to help Miroku up. Miroku took it eagerly. He brushed himself off as he stood.

"So how exactly does having a cat demon take advantage over using a horse?" Miroku asked.

Sango mounted herself onto Kirara's back. "For one thing, she fly's."

"She what?"

Kirara feet began to lift of the ground taking to the air. Sango grabbed the collar of Miiroku's kimono lifting him into the air with her. "Come on," Sango ordered.

"Wait Sango!" Miroku yelled. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Stop being such a baby and get over yourself!" Sango chuckled.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter. I promise it going to get better. Sorry it took so long for me to update I had to finish up high school. Now that I've graduated, I have more time on my hands and new ideas for the story. Comment please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 11

_Kanaye kneeled down so he was eye to eye with his young daughter._

"_Father must you really go?" Kagome said. She was crying harder that when she hid in the closet. She held her father's bow with both hands because of how heavy it was. It was tradition in the kingdom for the oldest child to give the father his weapon_

"_Hai, but I'll always be with you. All you have to do is look moon and I'll be looking back. I'll send you letters every day." Kanaye took his daughter his arms._

"_You promise?"_

"_With all my heart."_

_Kagome handed her father his shield and he took it with pride. He turned and walked toward his horse. Kanaye looked back at his family as he mounted the horse._

"_Today, we march to victory! Let us defeat the Taisho Kingdom and end this rivalry once and for all! Peace will fall upon our kingdom once again!" Kanaye shouted._

_The army replied with chanting and roaring._

"_Let us march forth." Kanaye ordered the horse to move forward. His generals followed behind him. The crowd cheered louder as their king went off to war._

_Kagome's world went into slow motion. She sensed something was wrong, but could not determine why._

…

"_Kameko I'm going to the gardens to pick some flowers. Would you tell mommy that's where I'm at?"_

"_Hai princess." Kameko bowed to Kagome as she left the room._

_Kagome skipped down the hall while humming a tune._

"_I know my father will be home soon. I just know it!" Kagome sang to the tune she was humming._

_Kagome skipped down the hall till she reached the throne room. Kagome looked into the room to see if anyone was in there. A smile graced Kagome's face when she noticed her mother. Her mother sat on the throne that once her father sat on. Her mother was attending to business that the noblemen presented to her._

"_Mommy!" Kagome said, but her mother did not hear her voice._

"_Queen Akina! Queen Akina!" An injured solider said limping into the throne room._

_The noblemen and the queen turned their heads towards the solider. Akina gasped when she saw the blood dripping from his head and his arm. Kagome hid behind the closest column she could find._

"_Who is this man? Seize him from entering the palace without permission!" one of the noblemen ordered._

"_No hear him out. He is a man of war. State your name solider." Akina demanded._

"_My name is Mamoro youngest son of the peasant Zinan Sato. I bring dreadful news from General Yutaka. It is about your husband."_

_Akina stood up. The noblemen began to whisper to each other._

"_I will have silence! Tell me what has occurred." Akina shouted._

"_The king was moving the sector I belong to through the forest so we could attack the enemy army from behind while the rest of the army stayed at the front. General Yutaka was with us. We were jumped by this demon dressed as a baboon. He had tentacles that grew like roots. Most of the soldiers were killed. Two other soldiers, General Yutaka, and I were injured severely. As for your husband…" The soldier gulped, "Your husband was also killed by the demon. His body is being transferred to the castle. I bring back his bow." The soldier placed his sword on_

"_NO!" Kagome spoke in her mind. She ran back towards her room with tears falling behind her._

"_No! It can't be! KANAYE!" Akina shouted as she fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes instantly._

_The noblemen gasped. Some of the noblemen started to cry themselves._

"_Servants get the queen to her room and get this soldier to the healer! Find Kameko and inform her of what has happened! The castle is going on high alert! The queen and the princess must stay in their rooms! We shall call parliament into session! Inform the elders!" One nobleman shouted._

Kagome stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes that were adjusting to the morning light. Kagome sat up but then the pain came. She hugged her waist in gasped at the excruciating pain from the side were the serpent bit her.

'_I've been having that dream more and more frequently lately.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"I see ye is awake now. Take it easy or ye shall reopen your wounds."

Kagome looked around the room to see who was talking to her. And old woman dressed in white and red robes sat in the corner of the room sipping on tea. Her right eye was covered by an eye patch. Kagome realized she was in a small hut lying on a bed roll. Different types of medicines and herbs scattered the room.

"Who, who are you and where am I?" Kagome's shaky voice asked.

"My name is Kaede. I am the priestess of this village. Ye are currently located in the village hidden by the waterfall." The woman responded.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked.

"A young man brought ye here last night. Ye were severely injured from the attack of a snake demon attack as the young man described. It would wise for ye to rest due to loss of blood. If I did not begin to recover ye when I did, your life would have been gone."

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"The prince is in the forest. This is a human village. He is not permitted to enter unless he wishes to be slain. Child, why do ye travel with a demon? Do ye have relation with him?"

Kagome blushed at Kaede questions. Kaede knew she had assumed correctly.

"Now, if you wish to recover ye must eat." Kaede stood and walked to Kagome. She pushed a bowl and chopsticks into Kagome's hands. Kaede then placed a cup of water at her side.

"Thank you," Kagome grinned as she accepted the food. Kagome was delighted that she was served hot sweet rice and fish. The food smelled absolutely divine. Kagome wasted no time to devour the food. When finished, she swallowed the cool refreshing water. Kagome placed the bowl and chopsticks on the ground once she was satisfied and full

"May I ask you child where ye come from?" Kaede asked.

Kagome expression changed completely. Sorrow filled her eyes thinking of her recent past. Kagome went on to tell her story of how she is the princess of the Higurashi Kingdom, how she was forced into an arranged marriage, and all the way to how Inuyasha agreed to help her escape.

"I see." Kaede said amazed at the story Kagome had just told her.

"Wise priestess, was it wrong for me to run away from my responsibility?" Kagome asked.

"I cannot answer that young child. Only ye can find the answer by asking yourself." Kaede replied.

Kagome sighed. She should have known that Kaede was not going to answer her question.

"Do not worry child," Kaede went on. "Your protection is guaranteed as long as ye have the desire to stay in this village."

"Thank you Priestess Kaede. I am forever in your debt."

"I suggest ye go and cleanse thyself. There is a hot springs not too far from here. When you return, I will redress your wounds and provide you with fresh clothing." Kaede suggested.

A hot bath sounded wonderful to Kagome at this moment. Kagome could smell the scent of blood on her clothes.

"I think you're right. I smell disgusting!" Kagome said covering her nose.

* * *

Kagome walked steadily through a small, open field of wild flowers. She slowly breathed in the aroma of the blossoms. This place reminded her so much of home.

Night had fallen over the land. Kagome looked up into the evening sky. The moon was positioned in the middle of the sky telling Kagome that it was around midnight. Kagome looked back to see the sleeping village in the distance. It was nice to be able to walk outside without the fear of danger. Kagome knelt down carefully not to reopen her wounds and picked a blossom. She looked at it carefully for she was taken by its beauty.

"I've never seen this type of flowers." Kagome said softly. She held the blossom to her nose and smelt its sweet fragrance.

The sound of rustling of leaves directed Kagome's attention away from her eased state. She stood to her feet swiftly and looked around the area.

"Who's…who's there?" Kagome hesitated to ask. There was a brief silence.

"Kagome?" A voice said softly.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome began to panic.

"Kagome don't worry, it's me!" Inuyasha revealed himself from the shadows of the forest.

Kagome felt some form of relief as Inuyasha appeared before her. A smirk pulled at the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. His golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

'_Beautiful…'_ Kagome thought to herself. Her eyes were glued to Inuyasha as he approached her.

"You have got to stop scaring me like that…" Kagome said with a shaky voice.

Inuyasha let out a husky laugh. "You have to remember that you're safe here. This area is under my protection."

"I do not understand…" Kagome went on.

"These are the only lands in my kingdom where humans can live in harmony. This village is hidden by a waterfall that serves as a barrier. The barrier is set up to keep out demons. The only reason I can walk these lands is because I am half human. It's the only place I could think of taking you. Not even my father knows of this village's existence."

There was a moment of silence after Inuyasha finished. Kagome scanned her eyes down Inuyasha's body and noticed a blood stain in the stomach area of his kimono.

"Inuyasha, you're hurt!" Kagome said rushing to him. She reached for his kimono until Inuyasha caught her wrists. Kagome looked up at him with confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, let me heal you!" Kagome snapped as she opened his kimono enough to reveal where she suspected the wound. Kagome's eyes grew wide to what she found.

Nothing.

"Kagome, this is your blood." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha could see the mixed emotions in her eyes. Fear, confussion, sadness, and anger were seen clearly by her expression. "I just need to know if you're okay."

Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes baffled.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha said while whipping a fallen tear on her cheek with his thumb.

"I…I was…so scared Inuyasha!" Kagome choked on her words.

Inuyasha suddenly seized her with his strong arms. Kagome cried softly into his chest. Inuyasha pushed her away briefly. "How are your wounds?" Inuyasha asked before pulling her back into his arms and hugging her closely again.

"I'm here now," Inuyasha breathed beside Kagome's ear.

Inuyasha sunk to the ground slowly pulling Kagome with him. He held her close to her chest as he listened to her soft sobs. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's long, silver hair tickle her face. Kagome knew she was safe because when she was in his arms she felt relaxed.

"Just don't let go of me… I'll be alright" Kagome whispered softly.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled Kagome closer. Inuyasha buried his face into her hair. Despite the scent of blood from her bandages, Kagome's scent was sweet like blossoms, strong, and calming. Inuyasha inhaled her fresh scent. Inuyasha heart started to beat faster for it seemed like there was an instant attachment between the two of them.

"Oh…Inuyasha…" Kagome sobered once more.

"Kagome, shhh…" Inuyasha said with a soothing, husky voice before kissing Kagome's forehead tenderly.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as her eyes shot open in surprise. Inuyasha had kissed her in a way that she had never experienced before. Kagome slipped her eyes close and savored the sensation of his lips on her skin. Kagome could feel his heart beating almost as fast as hers. Kagome could feel heat radiating from her skin.

Inuyasha pulled back slowly. Inuyasha's hand slipped up to caress Kagome's neck. He ran his fingers through her silky, raven-colored locks. He looked deep into her eyes and could see her mind was blank. There was no sign of any worry in her eyes. Kagome's skin tasted positively divine. He could smell her innocence. Nothing had existed in this moment beside Kagome and him.

"I could stay out here all night looking into your eyes." Kagome spoke. Her breathing was tattered , but she realized Inuyasha's was too.

"Then stay…" Inuyasha said as a smile crept onto his face.

Kagome nodded and whipped the moisture from her cheeks. She knew she had nothing to cry about now.

"I want to know everything about you. You're such a mystery to me." Inuyasha said.

"Where should I start?"

"At the beginning of course," Inuyasha replied.

* * *

"I swear we've passed this tree three times Miroku." And annoyed Sango said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Miroku replied quickly. He knew very well that that Sango was correct, but he didn't want to admit that they were lost.

"I know for a fact we've been walking in circles. We've passed that odd-shaped rock a few times. Let's just take a rest. It's lunch time and I know you're as hungry as I am since we both skipped breakfast." Sango felt as if she had not eaten for days. She hadn't traveled by foot in such a long time that her hunger must have been a result from being out of shape.

'Rock?' Miroku thought to himself. "Where did you see this rock?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

Sango pointed to the brush behind her. Miroku glared at the rock. Indeed it was odd-shaped but familiar. Miroku walked a circle around it with Kirara trailing behind her. On its backside was a fluffy, tan tail. The small, two-tailed cat demon growled at the rock and her hair stood straight up.

'I knew I recognized this rock!' Miroku thought to himself. Miroku reached into his sleeve and pulled from it a sutra. He placed the sutra on the top of the rock. Immediately, the rock burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Hey! What did you do that for Miroku?"

"Shippo, were you not told to stay at the castle?" A now angered Miroku responded.

"I couldn't help myself. I would've died from boredom if I stayed at that castle any longer. It was easy to slip past the guards. Humans are easy to deceive with my fox magic." Shippo explained. He looked up at Miroku with innocent eyes, but Miroku wasn't buying it. Miroku knew too well what tricksters fox demons can be. Their acting skills are simply superlative.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a fox kitsune…" Miroku trailed off.

"Miroku he's just a kid. Take it easy on the little guy." Sango said in a soothing voice. She couldn't help but feel pity for Shippo and he was just too cute to resist. "We're too far from the castle to turn around and take him back. We might as well let him come with us."

"I promise I won't be a burden!" Shippo squealed befor jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. Miroku fell over backwards from the unexpected impact.

"You'd better…" Miroku warned. Shippo quickly jumped off Miroku as he stood up.

"So what's our plan now Miroku?" Sango questioned.

"I have an idea or two, but both involve you taking off your clothes."

Sango's face turned completely red as she jerked back. A slap immediately followed along with "Hentai!"

"My love, it was just a suggestion." Miroku said rubbing his now swollen cheek.

"That doesn't give you permission to touch my ass! I thought you gave up that habit long ago, but I guess you never learn!"

"My eyes are too young to see this!" Shippo cried out of embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: I had to go back and edit this chapter. Lots of spelling mistakes. I got this one done pretty fast. I promise an Inuyasha/ Kagome lemon is coming. Keep reading and comment. I need some ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 12

Kagome entered quietly the comfortable home the Priestess Kaede. She had hoped that she would go unnoticed, but unfortunately Kaede was settled near the fire pit making a pot of tea.

"Did ye enjoy last night? I noticed you were gone early this morning and went to look for you. I found you and the half demon sleeping in the meadow. Do I need to remind that ye must be patient if you want your wounds to heal?" Priestess Kaede said as turned from her seated position towards Kagome.

"Please forgive my Priestess Kaede. I had to see him and make sure he was okay. I had not seen him since the incident with the snake demon."

Kaede couldn't help but be curious of Kagome. What would a human be concerned with from a half demon. "Tell me," Kaede said. "What relations does the half demon have to you?"

Kagome opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but no words came out. Infact, Kagome wasn't sure what kind of relationship existed between her and Inuyasha. They trusted each other, and Inuyasha kissed her on her forehead, but was there something more?

"It's alright child if you cannot answer the question. Let me redress your wounds. Your bandages must be soaked in blood."

Kagome nodded and seated herself on the floor. She undid her kimono top revealing the bandages on her side that covered her wound. Kaede undid Kagome's bandages carefully in order to avoid any further damage. Suddenly, Kaede dropped her hands. Kagome looked at unsure of why Kaede had stopped.

"The wound has…healed." Kaede muttered.

Kagome could sense the unease in her voice. Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Kagome felt a moment of panic. How could she have healed herself and so quickly for such a deep wound? Kagome tilted her head to where the wound was expected to be. Indeed, the skin was healed.

Keade quickly stood up and headed for the entrance to the hut. "Follow me child after you have redressed," Kaede said before exiting the hut.

Without hesitation Kagome did as she was told and followed Kaede outside. Kaede stood at the tree line. Kagome approached her concerned. She did not know the priestess' intentions. Kaede held a bow and arrow in her left hand.

"I do not understand Priestess Kaede." Kagome said with confusion.

"Aim the bow at the tree." Kaede simply said.

Kagome gulped. The tome of Kaede's voice indicated that she was giving a direct order that wasn't optional. Kagome nodded as Keade handed the bow to her. Kagome sighed and then turned. She walked back until she was a few yards away. Kagome knew that something wasn't right which made her nervous. Kagome raised the bow so that her arms were in line with her shoulders. Kagome pulled the bowstring back and aimed for her target.

'_Such form is so familiar to…No, she can't be.' _The priestess thought to herself.

Kagome breathed in and released the arrow with great force. It struck the tree dead center. Kagome looked at Keade but was surprised by her expression. Why was she frowning? It seemed like Keade was in a trance or as if she was expecting something.

"Is there something I did wrong?" Kagome voice was shaky because she did not know what more could she have done.

"No child. I just needed to see something my dear child. Why don't we return to the hut where ye can get a good meal? You probably haven't eaten since last night."

"Alright…" Kagome agreed.

'What are you Kagome?' Keade thought to herself.

* * *

**LEMON WARNING AKINA/ONIGUMO**

"My queen, it is a pleasure for you to grace me with your presence." Lord Onigumo said as he bowed to Queen Akina.

"I have been meaning to talk to you Lord Onigumo."

"My ears belong to you your highness." Lord Onigumo smiled. He approached the queen steadily.

"It's been nearly two weeks since my daughter's disappearance. At this rate she will never be found. With all of this stress the healer has informed me that my illness has worsened. That is why I have come here to talk to you. You have been my friend for many years. Should I be doubling the troops? Should I give a reward for my daughter's recovery?"

"I don't think any of those ideas would be necessary." Lord Onigumo whispered as he stroked Queen Akina's cheek.

Lord Onigumo leaned forward and kissed Akina passionately on the lips. Onigumo wrapped his arm securely around the queen's form. He gently picked her up bridal style and placed her down on the soft futon and then climbed on top of her.

Queen Akina looked up at Lord Onigumo and smiled. She reached up and undid his kimono top revealing his bare chest. She pulled it off and threw it across the room. She raised her head brushing Onigumo's thin lips with hers. Not breaking away from the kiss, Onigumo removed the obi Akina was wearing. The lord began trailing kisses down her jaw line. Then he kissed her neck, followed by her chest, stomach, and then thigh. As Onigumo kissed her thigh, he gently removed the queen's sandals.

Queen Akina moaned as Lord Onigumo pleasured her body from head to toe. Onigumo then returned to Akina's breast cupping one than the other. Akina arched her back at Onigumo's touch. AKina wrapped her arms around Onigumo's neck not wanting him to stop. Lord Onigumo undid the queen's kimono revealing her breast. He threw the garment into the pile with other clothes that had been discarded previously. Akina was completely bare before Onigumo.

"This isn't right." Queen Akina whispered.

"What's…not…right? I can tell that you miss your husband's touch. Allow me to make love to your body. What is so wrong with two people pleasuring themselves?" Onigumo said in between kisses.

"If Lord Kane was to find out about our affair then that could risk your lordship." Akina reached for his obi and untied it. She slid down his pants and then his boxers. AKina could feel Onigumo's erect manhood rubbing against her thigh. Onigumo rubbed his hand gently against Akina's pearl. Akina gasped in pleasure as the lord slipped a digit into her womanhood. After a few trusts he removed his finger and positioned himself to enter her.

Onigumo thrust into her hearing the cries of pleasure. Akina's hips bucked up allowing him to thrust into her deeper. Lord Onigumo's pace quickened with each thrust into her. Akina's moans became pants. Sweat drops ran down Onigumo as he pumped himself into Akina's wet core.

Thrusting once more, Onigumo spilled his seed into Akina moaning in pleasure. At the same time Akina yelled as she climaxed, feeling her walls contract. Lord Onigumo collapsed on top of the queen's breast listening to her accelerated heartbeat. Both of them were panting hard and sweating.

Queen Akina pushed Onigumo away. She scrambled to her feet not caring of her nakedness. "I'm afraid we cannot do this anymore! I…I…feel like I'm betraying my husband!" Akina stumbled on her words but anyone could hear the enraged tone in her voice. She refused to look at Onigumo because of the disgust in herself.

"Do you not remember what Kanaye did to you before you two married? He started a war with the Taisho Kingdom over a woman he claimed to be in love with."

Akina's breath left her chest. She felt the anger fading, but it was replaced with pain. Memories that she had cast away a long time ago resurfaced.

"That is not true Lord Onigumo," Queen Akina denied. "That war was because of the Shikon no Tama."

"How many times have you told yourself that? The Shikon no Tama has been equally shared among our kingdoms for years. Why would Kanaye engage in war over it? The Shikon no Tama is safely guarded in this castle. No demon would risk his life to try to steal it unless he wants to choke on his blood." Lord Onigumo questioned.

"That's not the case anymore…"

"What do you mean my queen?" Lord Onigumo quickly stood to his feet and before Queen Akina. Onigumo focused on the queen and awaited his answer.

"It has come to my attention that the jewel is missing. The only one who could've gotten their hands on it is…Kagome." Queen Akina turned her head to meet the eyes of Lord Onigumo.

'_That bitch!'_

* * *

_Kagome fluttered her dark lashes until finally she opened her eyes. Kagome smiled as she felt Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her small waist, warm and protective, sleeping soundly. Kagome sat up and released a soft yawn as she stretched the muscles in her body._

_"Wait, where am I?"_

_Kagome realized she was not in the tree she and Inuyasha had fallen asleep in, but in a bedroom of some sort. Kagome realized that she was lying in bed carved from the wood of a Honey Oak tree. The room was dark except for the moonlight that peered through the silk curtains that blew in the wind because the door to the balcony was open. Kagome gently moved Inuyasha's arms from around her. She slowly and quietly pulled back the silk sheets, swung her legs around the side of the bed, and stood up. She was careful not to wake Inuyasha from his sleep._

_Kagome looked down and realized she was wearing a traditional Japanese night gown. The princess then looked at her surroundings. The room had high ceilings and wooden floors. There were several antique paintings and sculptures scattered amongst the room. Kagome turned back to the bed where Inuyasha was. She noticed a carving on the center of the bed frame that captivated her. Carved into the wood was a crescent moon with a diamond in the center of it._

_Kagome shivered as the cold, night air entered the room. She approached the balcony and stared out into the night. Kagome could hear the sound of grass fields blowing in the wind. Confused, Kagome walked out to the balcony and looked over the banister. She gasped at what she saw._

_"Kagome?"_

_Kagome spun her head quickly toward the familiar voice. A tired Inuyasha sat his head up looking directly at Kagome._

_"Where's the beach?" Kagome asked in a picked tone. 'This is not home!' Kagome thought to himself._

_"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said as he whipped the sleep from his eyes._

_"It's…nothing." Kagome said softly._

_"I'm going back to sleep."_

_Kagome nodded and then turned back to the field. She jumped as there was a man now standing in the field. However, something about this man told her that she should not fear him. This man was familiar. His raven-colored, short hair, his tall frame, his blue eyes, even his clothes, Kagome knew this man. There was no uncertainty in her mind of who this person was._

_"Father? Is…Is that you?" Kagome said softly._

_The man did not respond. He simply stared at Kagome. Kagome grew frustrated because the man did not respond._

_"Father, is that you?" Kagome repeated but yelled this time. She could not control the tears pouring from her eyes._

_"Why? Why did you leave mother and Souta?" Kagome continued. "Why did you leave **ME**? I'm so lost. I need you more than ever and you're not here! Are you listening?" The man was still silent and still. Kagome felt as if her action were pointless._

_"My daughter," the man spoke._

_Kagome gasped when she heard his voice, her father. She would recognize that voice anywhere. After ten years, he was finally there and standing before her._

_"Who are you?" the man spoke once more._

_Kagome wasn't quite sure what he was asking. "What do you mean?" Kagome said with unease in her voice._

_"**WHO ARE YOU?"**_

Kagome sprung up from her sleep gasping for air. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. The dream continued to replay in her mind no matter how much she tried to forget it. Kagome was glad to back in the tree that her and Inuyasha had fallen asleep in. It was still night.

"Kagome…Kagome…are you alright?" Inuyasha panicked.

Kagome took a deep breath. After she was in complete control of her emotions she told Inuyasha the dream she just had. "I just didn't understand what he was talking about." Kagome sniffled.

Inuyasha comforted Kagome by rubbing her back smoothly. "Go ask Priestess Kaede tomorrow morning. I'm sure she'll have an answer." There was a brief silence between the two of them as Kagome calmed down. "Kagome, you never told me you had purification powers."

Kagome turned her head to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha held of the right sleeve showing that almost half of the sleeve was burned away.

"I'm glad you woke up when you did. I was trying for a couple of minutes to wake you up when I realized you were exerting your powers. If you were sleep for a little bit longer you could've possibly purified me all together." Inuyasha said.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" Kagome stumbled on her words. She knew that she had purification powers but she had rarely used them in this way.

"Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome back to his chest. Kagome snuggled into his warmth. "I can always get it fixed. It's the cloth of the fire rat, so it's easy to repair."

"Inuyasha, just hold me. I feel safe when I'm with you." Kagome said softly.

"If you start to have that dream again I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. College is time consuming. I will get better at updating on a regular basis. Thank you for reading my stories. I want to know if there's any good artist out there who would be willing to draw pictures based on this fanfiction? Comment please and keep reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 13

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest with his demonic speed chasing after a buck. Not being able to stay in the village had its disadvantages. These are the moments Inuyasha was thankful for having demon blood. Otherwise, hunting might be more difficult.

"Gotcha!"

With ease Inuyasha caught up to the deer and struck at the animal's throat. Within second the deer collapsed from blood loss. Inuyasha stood over his prey with pride. When he was sure there was no sign of life left in the buck, he slung the creature over his shoulders. Inuyasha started to walk back towards the area where he had been living lately. As Inuyasha continued to walk, he could feel the air growing thicker.

"Well, ain't that a bitch…" Inuyasha spoke to himself. "A demonic aura." Inuyasha looked up and saw that a dark cloud had filled the sky.

"You would be right Prince…" An ominous voice spoke.

"I command you to show yourself!" Inuyasha said dropping the deer carcass to the ground.

"As you wish your majesty."

The demon stepped out of the shadows of the forest and revealed himself. Inuyasha was taken back by the demon's appearance. The demon concealed himself by wearing the pelt of what seemed to be a baboon.

"You have some nerve attacking me in broad daylight. What do you want?" Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and prepared himself for battle.

The demon smiled and chuckled, "Your head of course." The demon's hands and feet began to transform into tentacles.

"I refuse to die by the hands of a filthy demon like you," Inuyasha said raising his sword. He clenched it tightly. "Now die! **KAZE NO KIZU!**"

Inuyasha's attack struck the demon with full force. Pieces of the demon's tentacles detached from its body, but new and larger tentacle reformed. The demon chuckled once again at Inuyasha's failed attempt.

"**KAZE NO KIZU!**" Inuyasha attacked.

Once again the demon regenerated. The demon released some of his energy which sent Inuyasha flying back. Air was pushed out of Inuyasha's lungs.

'_What the…?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"How many times are you going to swing your sword around? It's no use attacking me when my body just regenerates…" The demon spoke.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha interrupted. "**KONGOSOA!**"

The demon dodged the adamants that fired from Tetsusaiga. The demon rushed Inuyasha. Unable to react fast enough, the demon lodged one of his tentacles into Inuyasha back. The demon released a toxin into Inuyasha body and then removed the tentacle from his back.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth from the excruciating pain. He fell down to one knee and squeezed his stomach tightly. "What the hell did you do?"

"I planted some of my miasma into your body. Strong isn't it?"

Inuyasha did not answer. He could feel the toxins circulating through his blood and it started to become hard to breathe.

"I'll leave you here to die. It was a pleasure to meet you your majesty." The demon smiled.

'_**KAGOME!'**_

* * *

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut close to midday. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but as usual Kaede could sense Kagome's presence.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Kagome smiled as she spoke softly.

"No my dear, I have been awake for at least an hour now. How de ye sleep child? You wouldn't want to become sick from sleeping outside so much." Kaede responded.

"I actually want to talk to you Kaede about that…you see…I had this…dream last night." Kagome said as she replayed certain images of dream in her head.

"What did you dream of child?" Kaede was curious.

Kagome suddenly felt uneasy about something but she did not know why. Images of Inuyasha began to appear in her mind. Images of blood also ran through her mind.

"Kagome?" Kaede questioned.

"Oh! Um… my dream… right…" Kagome said startled out of her thoughts. _'What's wrong with me? Why am I having these visions of Inuyasha?' _Kagome thought to herself. Drawing in a deep breath Kagome began, "I had this dream about my father last night. It was quite terrifying."

"Hai, and what did he say to you?" the priestess asked.

"What?" Kagome questioned looking up at Kaede with wide eyes.

"Surely he said something to ye child or else you would not be so alarmed. What did he say to you?" Kaede explained before repeating her question.

"He… he asked me 'Who are you?' I don't understand where this question is coming from."

"Obviously your father wants you to look inside of yourself. I cannot tell you why he wants ye to do so. Ye must discover this on your own."

"I see," Kagome said softly. Once again a strange feeling overcame Kagome. Images of Inuyasha appeared in her mind once again.

"Kagome?" Kaede asked noticing Kagome's behavior to be quite strange.

"Something's wrong Priestess. I just know it." Kagome stood up quickly and walked out of the hut. She scanned the area in order to determine what was disturbing her. A worried Kaede followed right behind Kagome. Kagome continued to stare out towards the tree line of the forest.

"Are you sure child? Demons cannot walk in this valley." Kaede asked.

"I'm positive."

Both Kagome and Kaede heard a rustle in the trees and they turned their attention towards the noise. Kaede removed a sutra from her kimono and readied herself for an attack.

The sound of a groan came from the direction where the rustling in the trees occurred.

"I recognize that voice… Inuyasha!" Kagome darted towards the direction she heard Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome did not have to venture far into the forest because she found Inuyasha collapsed on the forest floor. He clutched the ground in pain, digging his claws into the soil.

"Kagome…help…me…" Inuyasha said softly before he went unconscious.

Kagome stood in fear for a moment. She did not know what to do. Inuyasha' kimono was drenched in blood. Some type of mist radiated from his back. Kagome covered her mouth. She wasn't a demon, but the scent of whatever was emitting from Inuyasha's body had a strong scent. With all her strength she lifted Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder and dragged him back to Kaede.

"What is wrong child?" Kaede said approaching the two.

"Inuyasha! He's hurt!" Kagome said laying down Inuyasha on the grass. Kaede knelt down to inspect his wounds.

"Never before have I seen a toxin quite like this on this land. It is strong too. This has to be the works of a demon. He must receive medical attention as soon as possible!"

Unable to hold back the tears Kagome responded, "Can you help him Priestess?"

"I do not possess the medicines to treat this. I could purify the toxins within him, but I might purify him all together…"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Kagome panicked.

"Calm yourself child! There is one in this valley who could probably help you. I do not know him personally, but from what I hear he has divine powers and effective medicines."

"I must go to him! Where can I find him?" Kagome said while lifting Inuyasha once more.

"Ye must travel north. I will allow you to borrow a horse for you cannot carry Inuyasha all the way there. You should reach his home by sundown." Kaede said as she pointed north.

"Thank you for what you have done for me these past couple of weeks."

* * *

"Father, I ask for your permission to retrieve the princess and Inuyasha myself." Sesshoumaru said kneeling down to King Taisho.

"I must ask you why, my son. There are already hundred of soldiers out looking for them. The queen has also requested to of Kagome's closest companions to search for her," The king responded.

"I no longer have the patience, father. I can find the princess twice as fast as any human."

King Taisho looked over to Queen Akina. The idea made sense, but at what cost.

"I grant you permission. Gather whomever you want to join you on your travels. However you must return your brother alive. I will punish him." King Taisho spoke.

"Thank you father." Sesshoumaru bowed to his father and Queen Akina and then excused himself from the room. Standing outside the door and leaning against the wall was none other Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe.

"Whatever you are doing, I want in." Kouga spoke.

"Didn't your mother teach you it is rude to eavesdrop? Where are your manners? You must bow before royalty." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"Excuse me your majesty." Kouga said as he bowed toward Sesshoumaru. Before he stood up straight, Sesshoumaru had already begun to walk away.

"I want in." Kouga repeated once more as he followed Sesshoumaru.

"I must ask why." Sesshoumaru turned his heel to face the wolf demon.

"I can see right through you. The only reason you've decided to go after the princess yourself is because you want to be crowned as soon as possible." Kouga answered.

"What does that have to do with you?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"We are more similar that you think Prince Sesshoumaru. We both desire power."

"Power is what you want demon?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I know of what Lord Onigumo told you about the Shikon no Tama…" Kouga trailed off.

"Eavesdropping again I see wolf. If I ever catch you listening in on my conversations again I will make sure it is I who sends you to the grave." With demonic speed, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kouga by his shoulder and slammed him against the wall. Sesshoumaru eyes flashed to red.

"I understand your majesty." Kouga said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You have still not answered my question. Is power what you desire wolf?" Sesshoumaru bore his fangs to Kouga.

"I want eldership in exchange for not telling your plans to harness the Shikon no Tama's power."

"Out of the question! You dare to bribe the prince of the Taisho kingdom? You are committing serious crimes at the moment. I should sentence you to hang by your neck." Sesshoumaru responded.

"I take my chances…Then I ask for lordship of the southern lands when the two kingdoms are united."

"Fine." Sesshoumaru released Kouga and then began to walk away.

"I also want to join you on your quest." Kouga rubbed his shoulder trying to ease the pain from the tight grip Sesshoumaru held him in.

Sesshoumaru turned to face the wolf demon. "As long as you don't slow me down."

* * *

Kagome rode north as fast as the horse could run. Inuyasha was settled behind her completely unconscious.

'_Hang on Inuyasha! Just a little longer.'_ Kagome thought. From a distance, Kagome could see smoke.

"I must be getting close," Kagome said to herself.

Within minutes Kagome approached a rather large hut. There was a pig roasting by the fire. '_This is where the smoke was coming from. I must be in the right place.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome dismounted the horse and examined the area. It was quiet…too quiet.

"Hello? I was told you possessed spiritual powers by the Priestess Kaede in the nearby village. I have come in need of your assistance. My friend is suffering from the attack of a demon and is on the verge of death if he is not healed immediately. Please, I need your help!" Kagome yelled hoping someone would hear her. Unfortunately, no one responded.

"Please?" Kagome begged. Tears were now falling from her eyes.

"Your friend is suffering from miasma," said the voice of a man from within the hut.

The man then emerged from the hut. He had long, raven colored hair with a few gray strands, tied into a low pony tail. There were scars all over his hands. The man had to have been in his late thirties. The man walked with a limp; however, the rest of his body was built very strong.

"Can you heal him sir?" Kagome asked.

The man did not respond for a few seconds. He looked at Kagome "Hai, let me look at him."

Kagome helped the man dismount Inuyasha from the horse and lower him to the ground. The man removed Inuyasha's haori and hakama to get a better look at the damage. The flesh on Inuyasha's back had turned black and blood seeped from the wound. Kagome covered her nose from the scent of burning flesh.

"I have encountered this before." The man spoke.

Kagome was relieved that the man seemed to know what to do in this situation. Next, the man checked Inuyasha's pulse.

"His pulse is faint. He is a fighter indeed," The man said as he pulled a vial from the sleeve of his kimono.

"What's that?" Kagome asked while sniffling.

"It is a purification elixir. It will purify the miasma and heal your friend. It's going to take about a week for your friend to heal." The man opened the vial and poured the elixir onto the site of Inuyasha's wound. Within seconds the miasma faded.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kagome asked with worry.

"He'll be fine. We can take him inside and bandage him up. I have plenty of food and water and a nice place for him to rest for the time being." The man responded.

"Thank you! I don't know how I can ever repay you. My name is Kagome." Kagome smile as tears of joy poured from her eyes.

"You can call me Ryoko."

* * *

A/N: Chapter done! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Again, it's college. I've started my finals now. So I'll probably be able to dish out a couple of chapters when I'm on break starting next week. I'll be on break for a month so that means lots of time to write! Thanks for all of your review. Reviews are what inspire me to be a better writer. So, please keep commenting. I know a couple of you are wondering when the lemon is coming between Inuyasha and Kagome. It's coming. I promise! I'm trying to figure out my next chapters. I know some things I definitely want to include. There is a huge twist in this story that's coming up in couple of chapters. Hehehehehe. Please give me some ideas. I've also been wondering if I should commission someone to draw some fanart for this fanfiction. I do also plan on posting this story on other sites to widen its fan base and readers. Okay, I got to go. **PLEASE COMMENT!**

P.S. I also have noticed there are a lot of spelling errors in previous chapters. I'll fix them soon, I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 14

Kagome sat comfortably by Inuyasha's bed side. Inuyasha laid on the futon with his chest bare since his haori and hakama were ruined from being soked in blood. Night had fallen and there was no sign of Inuyasha waking up any time soon. A small fire burned in the center of the room. Kagome whipped away the tears from her eyes. She had been crying nonstop, constantly hoping that Inuyasha would open his eyes.

Ryoko's hut was rather large. It had a total of three rooms. One room served as an area for him to make his medicines as well as a common area for guest. One room was where he slept at night. And the last room was an area for him to care for his patients.

Ryoko entered the room holding a bucket of water. He sat down next to Kagome and proceeded to lift up Inuyasha's head slightly to feed him water.

"He's been sleep for two days now. Has he stirred lately?" Ryoko asked while lying Inuyasha's head back down on the futon slowly.

"No." Kagome simply responded.

Ryoko sighed, "The demon that attacked him must have injected a lot of miasma into his system. Do his bandages need to be changed?"

"No, I changed them about half an hour ago. He should be fine," Kagome said.

"Very well then," Ryoko said as he stood. "I'm running low on healing herbs. I'll be in the area collecting some. Is there anything that you need?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." Kagome softly smiled to Ryoko.

Ryoko shrugged and then left the room. Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha. She watched as his chest slowly rose and fell.

"Inuyasha, please wake up," Kagome said softly. "Inuyasha can you hear me?" Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha. She gently brushed his bangs away from his face.

'_He's so… beautiful…'_ Kagome thought to herself. She straightened herself up and blushed furiously.

'_Should I?'_ Kagome asked herself. Kagome remembered Inuyasha's kindness and his smile. She remembered how he had always protected her. She remembered the first time they met.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Let me help you." Inuyasha rushed to her aid after throwing his instrument to the ground. He picked her up sat her down on the bolder he was just sitting on. He knelt down in front of her to examine the damage._

"_How stupid of me huh? I get all cut up. My mother is going to have a fit." Kagome was embarrassed. Her cheeks were bloodshot red. Her body was limp. She did not dare to make eye contact with the mysterious man cleaning her wound._

_He did his best to clean the wound first. Inuyasha tore a strip of his clothing to cover the cut._

"_We all have our moments." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome smiled feeling like the air was thinning from the moment._

_Inuyasha tied the cloth tightly around the injury to stop the bleeding._

"_There." Inuyasha said as he finished tying the knot. "I can take you to a healer if you'd like." Inuyasha smiled up at Kagome._

"_That won't be necessary, but thank you." Kagome blushed harder._

_Inuyasha stood to his feet. He offered Kagome his hand. She thankfully took it. He helped her stand up and regain her composure, but he did not release her hand. He was in a trance that he could not resist._

"_May I ask you for your name young man?" Kagome asked politely._

"_Inuyasha. The son of Inu no Taisho and prince of the Taisho Kingdom."_

"_Well it is a pleasure to meet you Prince Inuyasha." Kagome spoke. She observed the man once more taking in the sight._

"_The pleasure is mine." Inuyasha said raising her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her fingers gently. Kagome thought she was going to melt and could feel her body beginning to sweat._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Kagome felt…different. She cared for Inuyasha, but new emotions seemed to be surfacing. Kagome's heart ached. Kagome whipped away a tear from her eye. She reached out and began to trail her fingers over her his forehead. He was badly injured. His eyes remained closed and he didn't respond to her touch. "I'm sorry," Kagome whispered to him.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered again as she leaned forward. She pressed her lips against his cold ones. A warmth coursed through her body. A feeling she had never experienced before. Kagome's eyes slipped closed and she blinked away one last tear that landed on Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha began to stir. Kagome broke away from the kiss and snapped her head back. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He continuously blinked for a couple seconds in order to focus his vision. Inuyasha turned his head towards Kagome and smiled as her. He then attempted to reach for Kagome.

Kagome gently caught his wrist, "You mustn't move. The best thing to do right now is rest."

"Ka..go..me.." inuyasha groaned.

Ignoring Kagome's demands, Inuyasha shook his head and growled low. Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha overpowered her and his strong finger pushed the back of her head, causing her to lean forward. Kagome had just enough time to gasp before her lips crashed against his. Inuyasha kissed Kagome heatedly. He parted her lips in order to deepen the kiss.

Kagome pulled back from the kiss in the need for air. When Kagome felt a blush appear on her cheeks, she quickly turned her head to the side to avoid Inuyasha's gaze.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha managed to say.

Kagome smiled. "I should be asking you that. Are you in pain."

"You…cry for me. Why?" Inuyasha managed to say.

"You were hurt and I didn't know what to do. You've always protected me, even when I didn't ask for it. Then, you didn't wake up after Ryoko gave you the medicine…" Kagome rambled on.

"Ryoko?"

"After you passed out, Kaede told me to bring you're here. This hut is owned by a man name Ryoko. He is the one who healed you," Kagome replied.

"Speaking of healing, if you want to get any better you'd better eat." Ryoko said as he entered the room again. This time he was carrying a motar and pestle in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"Inuyasha, this is Ryoko," Kagome introduced the two of them.

"I cannot thank you enough for healing me. As a demon, I feel weak just knowing my body couldn't handle those toxins," Inuyasha said.

"Even the strongest of demons die from miasma. There is no need to feel weak," Ryoko responded taking a seat next to Inuyasha. He handed Inuyasha the bowl. Inuyasha took it with gratefulness.

Inuyasha went through the bowl of rice and pork within a minute.

"I guess that's what being unconscious for two days does to you," Kagome giggled.

"Yea I guess you're right." Inuyasha laughed with her until he was reminded of the pain from his wound.

"Don't push yourself boy," Ryoko warned. "Kagome, could you help Inuyasha sit up so I can feed Inuyasha these herbs."

Kagome nodded and then proceeded to help Inuyasha sit up. Ryoko held the motar to Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha began to drink from it until he realized how disgusting whatever Ryoko was feeding him was.

"I'm not drinking that!" Inuyasha said while spitting out the medicine.

"I never said it was going to taste good. Do you want to die?" Ryoko asked.

"Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome practically begged.

Inuyasha couldn't deny Kagome wishes. "Feh," He simply said before finishing drinking the remainder of the medicine. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha had trouble swallowing the medicine.

"Come Kagome, Inuyasha must rest now. I have a meal prepared."

* * *

Kagome leaned back and sighed from eating too much. Watching over Inuyasha the past couple of days, she didn't want to eat until she knew he was going to be okay. Kagome sat in the grass and looked up at the moon which brought back memories.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Father must you really go?" Kagome said. She was crying harder that when she hid in the closet. She held her father's bow with both hands because of how heavy it was. It was tradition in the kingdom for the oldest child to give the father his weapon_

_"Hai, but I'll always be with you. All you have to do is look moon and I'll be looking back. I'll send you letters every day." Kanaye took his daughter his arms._

_"You promise?"_

_"With all my heart."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

'_Are you looking back at me tonight father?_' Kagome thought to herself.

"What is your obsession with the moon? You've been looking up at it for some time now." Ryoko asked.

Kagome snapped back into reality. "It's a long story…"

"I have time."

"When I was a little girl," Kagome went on, "my father went to war. You could say he was an important military leader for the Higurashi Kingdom. I can remember that day like it was yesterday. I often have dreams about that day. Anyways, my father told me before he left that as long as I looked up at the moon at night, he would be always looking back. It lets me know he's always watching me. Unfortunately, my dad was killed in the war."

"Who was your father, may I ask?"

Kagome hesitated. Would telling her identity be safe?

"My father was Kanaye Higurashi…"

"The king of the Higurashi Kingdom? So that would make you…"

Kagome nodded her head. "Princess Kagome Higurashi." Kagome examined Ryoko's emotions. He didn't seem surprised. Almost as if he knew all along whom she was.

"That you man resting in there is Prince Inuyasha Taisho I presume," Ryoko said.

"Hai," Kagome simply responded.

"You are committing serious crimes. I am guessing your mother doesn't know where you are. You ran away from home," Ryoko went on, "What are you running from?"

"My mother and King Taisho arranged a marriage between Prince Sesshoumaru, King Taisho's eldest son, and I. I just couldn't go through with it. I refuse to marry a man I do not love!" Kagome raised her voice slightly.

"So you believed running away would be the best solution?" Ryoko asked.

"Hai, if it stops the wedding. So far it has." Kagome answered. Kagome was beginning to become annoyed with the multiple questions Ryoko was asking.

"What will happen if…when you are found?"

"I will not go quietly!" Kagome yelled.

Ryoko just stared at Kagome. For the first time, Kagome thought about her actions. What will happen if she is found?

"I knew your father…" Ryoko finally said. He could see a spark light in Kagome's eye.

Kagome sat in silence waiting for him to continue.

"I served in your father's unit in the war. I was there the day we were attacked by the demon dressed in the baboon pelt. Your father saved my life. He allowed me to get away by distracting the demon. I am forever in debt to your family."

"I thank you for your service to the kingdom." Kagome said.

"It was an honor," Ryoko said as he bowed to Kagome.

"Why is it you decided to settle in the Taisho Kingdom?" Kagome asked.

"I heard about this village from King Kanaye. He told me it was peaceful and well protected under a barrier. This is the perfect place for me to live the remainder of my days in this world." Ryoko responded.

"I see…" Kagome said.

"Your father was a brave man. He would be happy to see how you've matured into a woman. You remind me of him in so many ways." Ryoko smiled.

Kagome took those words to heart. It was nice knowing someone who knew her father.

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms in the air. She knew she would sleep well tonight. "If you excuse me, I think I will retire for the evening." Kagome gave off a week smile. Kagome stood and turned towards the hut.

"One last thing your majesty," Ryoko said.

"Hai?" Kagome asked turning back toward him.

Before Kagome could blink, a ball of energy was heading in her direction. Using her instinct, Kagome brought forth a barrier and blocked the attack. Kagome's eyes opened wide with surprise.

'What the hell?' Kagome screamed in her head.

"You are the first born of King Kanaye, are you not? Then, you are gifted with the power of the divine." Ryoko said. He then positioned his body in a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Seconds passed by and Inuyasha did not come.

"You remember that medicine I gave him earlier? It was actually a drug. I wanted to make sure he would not interfere," Ryoko said.

With lightning speed, Ryoko sent another wave of energy toward Kagome. This time, Kagome decided running away would be the best option. Kagome ran several feet before she was stopped by a strong barrier.

"You either fight me now Princess, or you will die." Ryoko gave Kagome an ultimatum.

"I guess I have no choice but to defend myself." Kagome said placing her feet firm on the ground ready to fight.

Ryoko smirked and then pulled a sutra from his kimono. He began to chant a spell Kagome did not recognize. Before he could attack, Kagome raised her hand toward the hut.

"**COME TO ME!**" Kagome commanded. In an instant, her father's bow and an arrow responded and were summoned to her. Kagome positioned the arrow against the bowstring. She held the bow up and pulled the arrow back ready to fire. The arrows was encased in Kagome's spiritual power.

"Excellent form I must say. Are you sure you can defeat me with only one arrow?" Ryoko questioned.

"I'm positive." Kagome narrowed her eyes on her target.

"**GO!**" Kagome yelled as she released the arrow. She watched in interest as the arrow sailed through the air towards Ryoko. Right before it struck Ryoko, the arrow disappeared into thin air.

'_This can't be!' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Maybe you should've been prepared with more arrows," Ryoko mocked the princess. The sutra in Ryoko's hand glowed.

Kagome felt her body go completely numb. Her muscles tightened and her body became immobile. _'I can't move!'_She thought to herself.

Ryoko stood up straight and sighed. "This was such a disappointment. You are too easy to fight. You must be trained correctly."

Ryoko threw the sutra in the fire. Kagome collapsed to ground. She was panting heavily feeling as if a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders. Ryoko turned and began to walk towards the hut.

"Would you train me? You told me you were indebted to my family. You could return the favor by training me." Kagome managed to say despite the pain she was feeling.

Ryoko turned towards the princess and raised his eyebrow. "Tomorrow I expect you to awaken at dawn. We have a lot of work to accomplish. I will see you in the morning." Ryoko stated before entering the hut.

Kagome rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. Only one word ran through her mind at the moment, _'Damn…'_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and keep reading. Comment please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 15

"_Why? Why did you leave mother and Souta?" Kagome continued. "Why did you leave __**ME**__? I'm so lost. I need you more than ever and you're not here! Are you listening?" The man was still silent and still. Kagome felt as if her action were pointless._

"_My daughter," the man spoke._

_Kagome gasped when she heard his voice, her father. She would recognize that voice anywhere. After ten years, he was finally there and standing before her._

"_Who are you?" the man spoke once more._

_Kagome wasn't quite sure what he was asking. "What do you mean?" Kagome said with unease in her voice._

"_**WHO ARE YOU?"**_

Kagome eyes fluttered open. She sighed and whiped the sleep from her eyes.

"That dream again..." Kagome spoke softly to herself. She turned her head and looked out the window, _'Dawn.'_

Kagome forced herself to rise to her feet. She looked over at Inuyasha. He was sleeping soundly on the futon. Kagome knelt down and brushed his bangs away from his face. She then leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the forehead.

"Get better," Kagome whispered softly. She then stood and walked out the room. Ryoko was seated in the middle of room near the fire sipping on his tea.

"Good morning Princess Kagome. Are you prepared for today's activities?" Ryoko said cheerfully.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kagome was not amused. It was way too early for happiness.

"You can start the day by climbing the hill and purifying yourself underneath the waterfall. After you have done so, the real training begins."

* * *

"Cold!" Kagome yelped at the base of the waterfall, letting the waterfall on her body. Wearing only a white robe, she hugged her body tightly and shivered trying to retain all the body heat she could.

"You have never purified yourself before, have you?" Ryoko asked unaffected by the temperature of the water. He sat comfortably under the waterfall next to Kagome, eyes closed, and meditating.

"You…can…tell?" Kagome found it hard to say because her teeth were chattering uncontrollably.

"It's not hard to figure out." Ryoko sighed.

"I don't…understand why we…are doing…this!"

"This is your first lesson, understanding the elements. Water is such a pure element. Relax your mind, body, and soul. Find peace within yourself. The first step in mastering the power of the divine is to understand the elements. Now Kagome, what are the elements?" Ryoko explained while he began to relax.

"Umm…fire, earth, air, and water" Kagome responded.

"Good. Now let me ask you this. How are they connected?"

"I don't understand. They are all completely different elements." Kagome said.

"I want you to continue to meditate underneath this waterfall until you understand. Even if it takes all night." Ryoko stood and began to walk to the river's edge.

"All night? How am I supposed to understand this? How long is this going to take?" Kagome shrieked.

"When you understand you will know." Ryoko grinned before exiting the water.

Kagome sighed knowing it was going to be a long day and possibly night. For hours, Kagome sat perched up on a rock underneath the waterfall. She was tired, cold, and hungry. Kagome looked out to the horizon watching the sun set. Memories of the standing on the beach with her father flooded through her mind. Kagome could almost smell the scent of the salt water.

"You sure you don't need ay help?"

"Inuyasha! I told you I'm fine. I'll figure this out on my own." Kagome said snapping out of her trance. Inuyasha leapt down from a tree near the river's edge.

"Woman, you haven't eaten since dawn! Now this is ridiculous! I'm going to talk to Ryoko. You'll get sick if you're out here all night!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome decided it was best to ignore Inuyasha. She was more than flattered that her cared so much for her safety, but she knew she had to do this on her own. Kagome looked back out into the sunset and once again the memories of the beach flooded her mind once again. The sun, the sand, the breeze, and the ocean are peaceful and at equilibrium. Kagome closed her eyes and completely relaxed her mind, body, and soul. She could feel her spiritual power through her veins. An energy overcame her.

Kagome's eyes flew open. _'Wait! Fire, earth, air, and water! All four elements harmonizing,' _Kagome thought.

Kagome sprung up from underneath the waterfall. And climbed out of the river as fast as she could. Inuyasha rushed to her side to help her out of the water.

Inuyasha blushed hard and long when he got a good look at Kagome. Kagome was drenched from head to toe. Her hair was wild. Her clothes hugged her body tightly. Her nipples were hard and her breast ripe.

"What?" Kagome asked confused before she realized why Inuyasha was blushing.

Kagome face turned bright red and she turned around immediately. She held her arms close to her body hoping to cover her nearly naked body as best as she could.

Inuyasha removed his hakama and placed it over Kagome's shoulders. He spun Kagome around so that she was facing her and tied the hakama so that she was completely covered.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me. I find your body rather attractive." Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome.

Kagome refused to look up at him to hide her embarrassment. With a leap of faith, Kagome lifted her chin up and captured Inuyasha's lips.

At first, Inuyasha was taken by surprise. He then relaxed and deepened the kiss. Kagome's lips were soft and heat radiated off her skin. Inuyasha was the first to break away.

"I've never told a guy this before, but you have pretty eyes. The way they shine in the moonlight makes me wish I had eyes like that." Kagome was getting lost in his eyes.

"Thank you." Inuyasha rubbed his hand against Kagome's cheek.

"I don't understand how your skin is so soft and warm. I can't get enough of it." Inuyasha was now rubbing his hand against Kagome's arm. This sent shivers down Kagome's back.

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome passionately on the lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arm securely around Kagome's form.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. She slipped her hand underneath his haori and felt the muscles of his bare chest. Kagome raised her head brushing Inuyasha's thin lips with hers. Inuyasha began trailing kisses down her jaw line.

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha pleasured her body. Inuyasha then slipped a hand underneath Kagome robes until he found what he desperately was looking for. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's left breast and than squeezed the other. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and moaned. She did not want him to stop. Her body was betraying her. She knew it was inappropriate and wrong to allow a man to touch her in such a way, especially since she was royalty and a virgin.

"We have to go see Ryoko!" Kagome said while breaking away from Inuyasha completely.

"Why now?" Inuyasha said with a lustful voice closing the space between the two of them.

"I understand what he wanted me to realize. Come on!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began to lead him back to the hut.

* * *

"So you finally have realized how the four elements are connected. It took you long enough." Ryoko sighed.

"I didn't fully understand it until I thought of back home on the beach looking out onto the horizon." Kagome responded.

"Go on," Ryoko said intrigued.

"Well, Fire is what gives us light, it warms us, and all living creature need it to survive. Fire also has the power to destroy. Therefore, water must balance fire. Water heals and t nourished the earth so that the earth can give us food. The earth is our home; we grow and hunt our food from it. Air is what carries the seeds of the world so that one day they can grow into a might tree." Kagome explained.

"So what does this tell you?" Ryoko asked.

"In order for me to control my spiritual power I need to connect with my surroundings. I must become one with the elements, and the elements must become one with me. Harmony."

Ryoko paused for a moment and then smiled. "You have passed your first lesson. The harder work starts tomorrow. I would get some rest the both of you if I were you. If you get what I mean?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. They understood exactly what he meant.

* * *

"Order!" Lord Kane shouted signifying that court was now in session.

"I hereby now call parliament in session. The first case shall be presented." Queen Akina said.

"My queen, this vassal claims that his neighbor is steeling his crops and selling them for profit. He claims that unless his neighbor is brought to justice he will not be able to produce enough crops for the harvest in the fall causing him and his family to become homeless." Jiro spoke.

"Come forth." The queen spoke.

"It is true what he speaks your majesty. My neighbor has been stealing and selling my rice. If I cannot produce enough rice for my master, my family will starve." The middle-aged man spoke as he bowed to the queen.

"What is your name?" Queen Akina asked.

"Kenta, my queen."

"And who is your master?"

"I am a vassal on the estate of Lord Isamu your majesty." Kenta spoke.

"Are you aware of this situation Lord Isamu?" The queen asked.

"No… your majesty" Lord Isamu responded highly embarrassed.

"So instead of being aware what is happening on your land, you force this poor man to travel for many days to present himself to me since his lord is incapable of ruling his lands!" Queen Akina raised her voice.

"But, my queen!" Lord Isamu pleaded.

"I will not hear it!" Queen Akina cut the lord off.

Queen Akina sighed and then looked to the man. "Where is your neighbor my dear man?"

"I am his neighbor your grace. I am Hiroki." Hiroki stepped forward the queen.

"Have you been steeling rice from your neighbor?" Queen Akina asked the man. Hiroki gulped and did not respond to the queen. Guilt was written all over his face.

"I shall not repeat myself! Therefore, I find you guilty of theft. You shall be arrested. Guards take this man!" Queen Akina commanded. The guards rushed the man and prevented him from moving.

"Your majesty! I had good reason to steel his crops. My suffers from poverty. My wife and I can barely feed our two-month year-old son. I ask for your mercy and forgiveness."

Queen Akina was silent for a few moment. She stood up and approached the thief.

"You have my mercy this one and only time. You shall both return to your lands with fifty gold pieces each. This should be enough for you, Kenta, to replace your crops, a you, Hiroki, to feed your wife and child through the winter. I expect the both of you to get back on your feet by next spring," Queen Akina made her decision.

"Thank you my queen! You truly are merciful like King Kanaye." Hiroki, nearly on the verge of tears, thanked Queen Akina.

"I am the woman I am today because of my husband." Queen Akina smiled.

Sesshoumaru and King Taisho stood in the back of listening to the hearing Queen Akina was holding. Sesshoumaru snickered in disgust of the filthy humans that were presenting their cases to the queen.

"This Sesshoumaru is absolutely and thoroughly repulsed," Sesshoumaru spoke, "Those who beak the law must be punished accordingly. There is no time or room for mercy. This Sesshouaru is glad that he is departing tomorrow so that he doesn't have to listen to these redundant hearings."

"Are you saying, my son, that when you are king you will be a ruthless ruler?" Inu no Taisho raised his brow.

"Unforgiving is a better word," Sesshoumaru responded.

"The humans will fear you. You forget, my son, that when you marry the princess that you will be the king of the humans too," King Taisho said.

"Humans need to be put in their place father. No human, even the princes, will ever be this Sesshoumaru's equal." Sesshoumaru coldly responded.

"Humanas are not like demons. Humans embrace equality and desire for their voices to be heard," King Taisho spoke.

"The will not be heard, for they will be silenced. This Sesshoumaru will create an empire, father, not a democracy."

Inu no Taisho chuckled at his son's last comment, "Then I am afraid there is still much for you to learn my son."

"This Sesshoumaru is not an insolent pup!" Sesshoumaru said before walking away from his father and exiting the room. He headed toward the gardens.

Inu no Taisho followed his son with rage. "Don't you dare turn your back and disrespect your father! I have no problem raising my sword to you!" King Taisho threatened.

"Neither does this Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru snapped back at his father.

"You son of a bitch! You are just like your mother! Ungrateful, could care less about the welfare of your people, power hungry…"

"My mother's name shall not be said in vain. Lets not forget that it is you who divorced her and then mated with a human whore, Izayoi!" Sesshoumaru cut off his father.

"The one who you cal a whore is the queen of the western lands and she shall respected! I behead those who speak ill of my mate I warn you!" Inu no Taisho eyes began to bleed crimson red. His pupils dilated and his fangs grew longer.

"She's dead! She died ten years ago. My mother is the true queen. Always has and always will be!" Sesshoumaru held the hilt of his sword prepared for battle.

"Excuse me Prince," Lord Onigumo interrupted, "but we have much to discuss before your departure tomorrow morning.

"As you can see I am in the middle of something! Can this wait?" Sesshoumaru flashed angry red eyes at the Lord.

"I'm afraid it cannot your grace." Lord Oniugumo responded.

Inu no Taisho's eyes returned to their normal amber color. "Go attend to your business Sesshoumaru. We are finished here." The king said before walking away from he scene.

* * *

A/N: Keep reading and comment! Still editing these chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 16

Kagome stared up at the ceiling of the hut unable to sleep. She occasionally looked across the room just to meet the golden eyes of a particular hanyou.

"Your suppose to be sleeping." The hanyou spoke.

"I can't." How could Kagome sleep if all she could think about want the earlier encounter she experienced with Inuyasha? She remembered the feel of his lips against her, his muscles, his body heat, and it drove her crazy.

"You have to train tomorrow." Inuyasha reminded her.

"I know, I know, but…" Kagome trailed off. "I'm sorry about your wounds."

"You've apologized a million times. It's alright. It wasn't your fault and my wounds have practically healed. So, stop worrying." Inuyasha smiled.

"How can I not worry?" Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes.

"Don't cry." Inuyasha said as he scooted over to Kagome. He gathered her up in his arms and let her cry into his kimono. Inuyasha stroked her hair softly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So much has happened in the last couple of weeks. The best thing that has happened to me during these weeks is meeting you. I'm sorry Inuyasaha, but I just could not marry you brother! Sesshoumaru he…" Kagome stopped herself from saying anymore and looked away from Inuyasha.

-FLASHBACK-

"You **WILL** respect me!" Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear as they walked through the corridors of the palace.

Kagome did not respond to the prince. She would not allow Sesshoumaru to intimidate her.

"Do you understand me?" Sesshoumaru said with a stern voice, but not too loud to draw attention.

"Let me tell you Prince Sesshoumaru, I am as much royalty as you are. You **WILL NOT** talk to me with such a tone. You will embarrass yourself if you keep lecturing me, I assure you." Kagome snapped at Sesshoumaru without raising her voice. Kagome was relieved to see her bedroom door.

Kagome quickened her pace to her door. Sesshoumaru slid the door open when the both of them reached it. Kagome started to walk into the room, but Sesshoumaru hurriedly rushed into the room shoving Kagome to the side in the process. Sesshoumaru stood to the side of the door allowing the princess to enter. He slid the door behind him closed then turned to face Kagome.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and slammed her into the door. He pinned her to the door with his body weight so she could not move. "You will not tell me what to do bitch!"

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. Sesshoumaru could smell her fear. The impact into the door did hurt Kagome's back, but the force was not too strong to cause any injury or bloodshed.

"A real man would never put his hands on a woman to intentionally cause her pain. Now, release me!" Kagome demanded.

Sesshoumaru released her. A low growl rumbled from his chest. Kagome soothed her arm because of Sesshoumaru's tight hold.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly around the room examining it. Kagome breathed hard as her eyes followed him around the room.

Minutes passed until Sesshoumaru finally said, "Do you want to know what I want more than anything in this world?"

Kagome didn't respond unaware of Sesshoumaru's actions.

"I want power," Sesshoumaru continued, "I am the strongest demon next to my father. I have defeated some of the most powerful demons of all time. I will not tolerate disloyalty. I'll break you of all your habits." Sesshoumaru chuckled and then went on, "When we are married, we will be the rulers of the most powerful nation in the world. Our children will be proud to know that their parents reunited the two kingdoms."

Sesshoumaru walked closer to Kagome. Kagome backed away slowly not wanting to be near the prince. She did not realize that she was backing into a corner until Sesshoumaru closed the space between them. Kagome had nowhere to run. She was disgusted as she felt his hot breathe on her skin. Sesshoumaru placed one of his arms above her head while staring deep into her eyes.

"Now tell me, doesn't that excite you?" Sesshoumaru chuckled. With Sesshoumaru's other hand, he traced down Kagome neckline. His nails were sharp enough to slit her throat without effort.

Kagome gulped. She was the most uncomfortable she had ever been. "Not one bit." Kagome grimly responded.

"What about this?" Sesshoumaru crushed his lips onto Kagome's. Kagome squealed as Sesshoumaru forced himself on her. Sesshoumaru's hand began to travel up her inner thigh. Kagome struggled hard trying to push the demon away from her.

Sesshoumaru forced her mouth to open and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome bit his tongue with as much strength she had. Sesshoumaru broke away from the kiss in pain. He squeezed Kagome's thigh causing her to yelp in pain.

"You will surrender to me!" Sesshoumaru barred his teeth at Kagome. His eyes became bloodshot red instantly.

"I'd rather die!" Kagome struggled to say because of his grasp. Kagome spit in Sesshoumaru's face not knowing what else to do. Sesshoumaru released her causing her to fall limply to the ground.

Sesshoumaru whipped the spit off his face. If he didn't have a vow to marry Kagome, he would have killed her right then and there.

"I'll let you just sit in here. Don't expect to come out anytime soon. I'll have two of my guards stand at your bedroom door." Sesshoumaru flung open the door almost breaking it. "Rot in here for all I care." Sesshoumaru slid the door shut leaving the princess alone in her room.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"He did what Kagome?" Inuyasha

"He tried to force himself on me…" Kagome said as a tear streamed down her face. She then proceeded to tell Inuyasha exactly what happened.

"I will kill that mother fucker! That's why you were crying that night right before we left. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It wasn't such a big deal…"

"It **IS **a big deal Kagome!" Inuyasha cut Kagome off.

"Inuyasha, it's in the past. Promise me you won't do anything about this." Kagome pleaded.

"I can't promise that. You don't understand. I am your protector. Him attacking you is an attack directed towards me too. I cannot do nothing. It doesn't work that way."

"Inuyasha."

"He won't ever touch you again. I promise." Inuyasha assured.

"I've put you through so much. You didn't have to do all these things for me. Why did you do these things for me? Kagome asked curiously.

"I will not allow Sesshoumaru to hurt you in any way. I have to admit, I have feelings for you Kagome…"

Kagome blushed hard. This was an entirely new experience for her. She didn't know what to do except tell the truth. "I have feelings for you too Inuyasha."

Unable to control himself anymore, Inuyasha captured Kagome's lip. He kissed her passionately. Inuyasha forced Kagome to open her mouth with his tongue. He explored her mouth with excitement. A soft moan escaped Kagome lips. Kagome rose to her knees and straddled Inuyasha. She entangled her fingers in Inuyasha's think, but soft hair.

Inuyasha broke away from Kagome's kiss and ran his tongue from the cleavage of her breast to her chin. "You taste absolutely divine." Inuyasha said softy. Inuyasha began to untie Kagome's obi, but Kagome caught his wrist and stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha made eye contact with Kagome. He knew Kagome wanted this as much as he did.

"This is improper. We can't do this. At least not right now." Kagome said softly.

"Why not?"

"I will give myself completely to you when I am certain in my heart that we are right for each other." Kagome said.

"Then can I ask you this Princess?"

"Hai Inuyasha."

"Would you do me the honor in allowing me to court you?" Inuyasha asked.

* * *

Kagome followed Ryoko through the thick forest stumbling occasionally on the roots of trees and shrubbery. Even with a limp, Ryoko traveled through the forest with ease. Ryoko looked back at Kagome and chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" Kagome snapped.

"Hai, it is. You're twice as young as me, but less agile than me. You obviously need to train more." Ryoko continued to laugh.

Kagome sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with the truth.

"I hear the hanyou is courting you." Ryoko said quickly changing the subject.

"How did you know?" Kagome said offended by the fact that he was bringing up the matter.

"You forget Princess, I live in a hut not a palace. The walls are very thin."

"Well, what of it? It's none of your business anyway." Kagome responded while crossing her arms.

Ryoko quickly turned on his heels to face Kagome. He was angry now. "As long as I am your trainer and you're under my roof, it is. You will NOT talk to me with such a tone. For now on the hanyou sleeps outside."

"Why?" Kagome raised her voice.

"He is a distraction. The closer you get to him, the weaker your spiritual powers will become. It's simple." Ryoko responded.

"He will not sleep outside!" Kagome protested.

"He will! He is courting you. Therefore, you two will be mated within the next couple of weeks. For all I know, you could be falling in love with the hanyou!" Ryoko yelled.

Kagome blushed furiously when Ryoko mentioned the word 'love'. "That's none of you're business either. If I want to take Inuyasha as my mate, that is my choice."

"You will not raise your voice at me and you will show me respect. After all, I am the one who is going out of my way to train you! Am I clear?"

"You're not my father and YOU will not talk to me in such a way! AM I CLEAR?" Kagome said.

Energy was beginning to radiate off the both of them. Neither of them was backing down. All of a sudden Kagome saw a break in Ryoko's anger. Ryoko took a step back and relaxed his facial expression and muscles.

"I apologize your majesty. Shall we continue to the village?" Ryoko said as he gave a slight bow with his head.

Kagome nodded and then the both of them proceeded in the direction they were heading in the first place.

"Why are we going to see Kaede?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence.

"Kaede is going to teach you how to uses your healing powers, what herbs are useful, what herbs are poisonous, and how to make some of your basic remedies." Ryoko answered.

"Why can't you show me this yourself rather than walking all the way to the village?" Kagome questioned.

"I would, but you see Kaede does this for a living and is far more skilled in this art than I. I also have been feeling ill as of lately and require some of her remedies." Ryoko explained.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked with worry.

"I am fine princess. It's nothing that Kaede can't cure." Ryoko reassured.

"If you say so." Kagome said not quite convinced by Ryoko's answer.

The remainder of the trip was silent as Ryoko and Kagome continued walking for about twenty minutes until they reached their destination. Kagome let out a large huff with reluctance as they approached the priestess Kaede's hut. Maybe she did need to take Ryoko's advice and start training harder because boy, she was tired!

"Priestess Kaede?" Ryoko called out as Kagome and himself entered the home.

"Do come in child? I have been expecting ye all morning. And how are you Kagome, my child?" the priestess responded.

"I am doing very well this morning Kaede. Thank you." Kagome smiled at the priestess.

"If all is well, then we shall start our lesson. Do sit." Kaede motioned for the both of them to sit. Both Kagome and Ryoko followed suit.

"Ryoko tells me Kagome that you have not been taught how to make spells and use herbs for healing." Kaede went on.

"Hai, I was taught there was no reason to use my spiritual powers in such a way." Kagome responded.

"And who told you that?" Ryoko asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well… Lord Kane," Kagome hesitated.

Ryoko snickered, "Lord Kane would make you believe something like that. Well, whatever he taught you was foolishness."

'_Wait, how does he know about Lord Kane's persona?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Do you know Lord Kane Ryoko?" Kagome asked.

"Well… your father often talked about him when I fought under his command. He was you father's advisor, correct? As a princess of the Higurashi Kingdom, it is your duty to protect your people at all cost. And therefore, you must be trained completely so if you have to fight on the battle field you must be ready to fight." Ryoko explained.

"And so child, ye shall be taught. You're going to need this," Kaede said as she handed Kagome possibly the biggest, and heaviest, scroll Kagome had ever seen. Kagome had to hold the scroll using both arms just so she wouldn't drop it.

"It is a guide of how to make any spell or remedy you will ever need. It also documents every single herb found in both the Taisho Kingdom and Higurashi Kingdom." Kaede answered.

"It must have taken a lot of work to write this scroll." Kagome said.

"Hai, and there is only one of it kind. So, don't loose it. My master gave it to me, and now I am giving it to you."

"Kaede, I can't accept this. You're going to need this more than I." Kagome said as she was trying to give the scroll back to Kaede, but Kaede refused.

"No child, ye may need it in the future. I am an old woman now and will not live in this world…"

***COUGH, COUGH***

***COUGH, COUGH***

"Ryoko, are you alright?" A worried Kagome asked.

Ryoko sat hunched over, hand covering his mouth, practically coughing his guts out. His face began to turn bright red as he continued to cough. The air was being, literally, sucked out of his lungs. Kagome scooted closer to him and began to pat his back lightly hoping it would ease his cough. Ryoko stopped coughing for a moment and looked down at his hands, blood covering them completely.

Kagome gasped, "Ryoko you are coughing up blood! This isn't good! Here, Kaede can heal you…"

"**NO!** I'm fine, I'll just go find some water." Ryoko said as he stood up and exited the hut without another speaking another word.

Kagome just sat there dumfounded. Totally, unaware what was happening. "I hope, he's alright…" worry very much in Kagome's tone of voice.

"Hmmm." Was the only thing that Kaede responded by, "I'm sure he will be alright child. I will give him some remedies. Now child, we really have to begin this lesson."

Kaede's lesson continued to sundown. At times, Kagome found it hard to stay focused on what Kaede was saying because of her immense worry for Ryoko. Ryoko never entered the hut again after he said he was going to "find some water".

"Thank you Kaede for the wonderful lesson. I've have learned much and will continue to practice and improve my skills." Kagome smiled at the older woman. Both of the women stood up and exited the hut.

"The pleasure is mine Kagome." The priestess smiled back.

Ryoko was standing outside underneath a small tree. Kagome was happy to see him better than he was hours ago.

"Ryoko, I have prepared some herbs for ye. Come inside so I can inform ye on how and when to use them." Kaede said.

Ryoko nodded and approached the hut. "Stay out here and wait for me," Ryoko said to Kagome as Kaede and him entered the hut.

Once him and Kaede were alone, Kaede began, "Does ye not remember the warning that using one's spiritual powers will reverse the spell. The spell intended to help you will in the end kill you."

"I remember your warning Priestess Kaede, I do but, I've been training Kagome lately and…"

"Please, let me finish training the girl. You are far to weak to continue without killing yourself." Kaede interrupted.

"No, I am the only one who understands here divine spiritual powers. I must be the one to complete her training." Ryoko responded.

"This cannot continue…"

"It has already been decided." Ryoko interrupted her.

"Well, I if I can't seem to change your mind then ye is going to need these." Kaede said handing Ryoko a small black sack.

"Will this stop my spiritual powers from reversing the spell?"

"No, it will only ease the pain. It is a tea made from the root of ginger. You are to drink it with every meal. No exceptions." Kaede warned. Ryoko bowed his head in gratitude.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kaede whispered to herself as Ryoko exited the hut.

* * *

A/N: Almost done editing the chapters. Comment!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 17

"Inuyasha! Above you!" Kagome panicked.

Clinching his teeth, Inuyasha ducked, barely missing the claws of the bear youkai. Regaining his composure, Inuyasha locked eyes with the youkai. The youkai was every bit of thirty feet. The bear youkai once again charged at Inuyasha full speed. However, that didn't scare the half demon.

"For Kami's sake. **KAZE NO KIZU**!**" **Inuyasha attacked,** "**Shoot your arrow **NOW** Kagome!"

Without hesitation Kagome shot the arrow, her miko powers enveloping it as it streamed through the air. Inuyasha's wind scar combined with Kagome's spirit arrow, the bear youkai didn't stand a chance. Upon impact, the youkai disintegrated instantly.

"We got him!" Kagome cheered over the youkai's defeat.

"For a demon puppet, that bear youkai was strong." Inuyasha huffed, relaxed his muscles, and sheathed his sword. They had been sparing all day. Even for a half demon, this constant fighting was exhausting him. He was surprised Kagome hadn't passed out yet.

"That was absolutely pathetic…" Ryoko chuckled. Both Kagome and Inuyasha knew Ryoko was being completely serious. There was no doubt about it.

"What the hell are you talking about Ryoko? I don't see you over here slaying demons!" Inuyasha bit back.

"I hope you know that youkai was no more than a cub." Ryoko chuckled again.

"What's so funny Ryoko?" Kagome was highly annoyed. First, Ryoko had the nerve to criticize her fight technique. Second, he was laughing.

"Kagome, you've been doing so well in your training these past two weeks. If you were paying attention, you would've noticed that your arrow only grazed that youkai," Ryoko pointed out matter-o-fact. It was true. Kagome had been progressing immensely throughout her training even though it had only been two weeks. Every day she had been practicing her spells and incantations along with her fighting techniques. Her form for holding a bow had improved. It was also apparent she had mastered the art of healing. During training one day, she sparred with Inuyasha and managed to take him down; although, she knew he was going easy on her.

Kagome couldn't help but feel like a failure after all that hard work of taking down that demon. At the same time, Kagome knew he was right. No matter how much she didn't want to accept the truth, he was right. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

No one was going to talk to Kagome that way. At least when Inuyasha was around they weren't, "Stop picking on her will ya? We've been at this all day and we're both exhausted! Give her a break," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, I have no idea why your father entrusted the Tetsaiga to you. You swing it around like it's a toy. I've seen your brother in combat and I know for a fact he is a much better swordsman than you. He should be the one wielding that sword." Ryoko spoke nonchalantly.

"You motherfucker…" Inuyasha began to approach Ryoko. He was prepared to completely sever his head.

"Inuyasha stop! He's right." Kagome jumped in front of Inuyasha blocking him from Ryoko. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek. She brought his face down demanding him to look at her. "He's right," she spoke again softly. Inuyasha, looking into Kagome's eyes, knew not to press the matter any further. The last thing he wanted was Kagome becoming upset again. He hated to see Kagome cry.

"Of course I'm right. Whether you want to hear it or not, it's the truth. You two want to be together, fine. That means you must learn to fight with one another. You must fight as an extension of one another, as one. This is the fifth demon puppet I've created and you're still not getting the picture," Ryoko said as he approached the two of them.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" A pissed off Inuyasha asked.

"The wind scar alone can kill weaker youkai with ease and maybe a few stronger youkai. However, it is the youkai who posses very strong barriers and the taiyoukai you have to be worried about. That is when you, Kagome and Inuyasha, must combine your powers. In all of these demonstrations, Inuyasha you have sent forth the wind scar before Kagome fires her arrow. Excellent strategy but performed in incorrect."

"Is that why my arrow has been missing the bear youkais this whole time or canceling out the wind scar?" Kagome spoke.

"Hai. You're arrows are channeled by pure energy and thus purify demonic energy," Ryoko fought the urge to say 'duh'.

"I think I get what you're saying. Kagome has to fire her arrow first and purify the youkai. Then I need to send the wind scar to finish the kill," Inuyasha said. Without answering, Ryoko turned and walked away.

"I guess we'll have to take that as a yes." Kagome sighed.

"This time, you'll have to fight an adult bear youkai. Good luck!" Ryoko shouted from his area of safety.

"Not another one," Kagome whined. Kagome was not looking forward to this.

"You know, I can make demon puppets all day. They're really not that hard to make. Keep complaining," Ryoko threatened.

"Come on Kagome, one more won't hurt," Inuyasha said trying to comfort her. He unsheathed his sword and took his fighting stance ready to fight.

"Easy for you to say, You're a freaking hanyou! You're way stronger and agile than me! Humans need their rest you know," Kagome yelled.

"We'll there's no time for rest Kagome, because he's already here."

Kagome turned to face maybe one of the biggest youkai, well a not so real youkai, in all of her life. It stood at least seventy feet or more. Kagome was downright scared of this thing. Resting her hand on a bow in her canvas bag, Kagome prepared herself for battle.

"I'll weaken it. I'll let you know when to fire," Inuyasha said before leaping in the air to take the first strike.

Lost for words, Kagome simply nodded and watched Inuyasha go off into battle.

The bear youkai raised its arm in defense, attempting to shield its face from the attack. A loud roar ripped through the air as the arch of the Tetsaiga met the bear youkai's arm. The blade cut through the youkai's arm like butter. The bear youkai cried out in agony and fell to the ground. Inuyasha leapt back and turned to face Kagome, he was sure the youkai was down for good. However, it was not giving up.

"That was easier than I thought. Kagome you read…**AHHH!**" Inuyasha screamed as one of the bears claws sunk through his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome panicked and ran towards his direction.

"Kagome you are in battle. You can't let you're feelings take the better of you." Ryoko yelled from a distance. Kagome stopped a few yards from Inuyasha.

"He's right Kagome, I'm alright enough for one more attack. Now, shoot your arrow while the bear youkai is down," Inuyasha said as he struggled to get up, but eventually was on his feet ready to fight again.

Summoning up all her strength and courage, Kagome raised her bow and arrow. She aimed it towards the bear yokai's forehead.

Breathing in, Kagome concentrated. "HIT THE MARK!" Kagome shouted as she released the arrow with vastly more energy than she usually does.

"**KAZE NO KIZU**!**" **Inuyasha, once again, fired the wind scar.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were taken back as they noticed the wind scar's energy swivel around Kagome's arrow. It was as if both of their attacks became one. As the attack hit the bear youkai, it roared in complete and utter pain. Within seconds, the youkai disintegrated as if it had evaporated into the air.

"It worked…" Kagome spoke softly as she realized there was no more to the bear youkai. She had never before witness so much power. Especially when she was partially the source of that power.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha groaned as he collapsed in excruciating pain. Withing seconds, he had lost all cosciousness.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted rushing to his aid. There was a significant amount of blood that had already flowed onto the ground.

Ryoko rushed to the scene as fast as his legs could carry him there. "We have to get him back to the hut. I think we can manage if we both lift him."

Kagome nodded and then proceeded to lift Inuyasha up with the help of Ryoko. "Hang on Inuyasha," Kagome spoke. At this point, uncontrollable tears were pouring from her eyes.

"He'll be okay Kagome." Ryoko assured her and then they rushed off to Ryoko's home.

* * *

"Kirara, Miroku will find a way, won't he? After all, he is the most intelligent and trustworthy adviser of the western kingdom. And lets not forget he comes from a long line of well-known monks, " Sango sweetly asked the small two-tailed cat youkai. However, Miroku knew Sango was being sarcastic. VERY sarcastic. The small youkai meowed in response to her master.

"Sango, for the millionth time, I KNOW WHERE I AM GOING!" Miroku defended himself.

"You don't have to get an attitude! If you knew where we were going, wouldn't we be there by now?"

"I have to agree with Sango, Miroku. We've been traveling for over a week now and still aren't there," Shippo butted into the coversation.

"Shippo, you were supposed to stay at the castle!" Miroku yelled.

"Shippo, you were supposed to stay at the castle!" Miroku yelled.

"Miroku,, stop yelling at him! He's just a child!" Sango struck back.

"I need all of you to remain patient. We will get there eventually," Miroku reinsured the group.

"And where exactly are we going?" Sango asked.

"I know Inuyasha, and when he needs to get away from anything and everything, he only goes to one place. I am the only one he has entrusted with this secret."

"And that would be…" Sango trailed off.

"The village where his mother was born and raised."

"Hold up. Inuyasha's mother was human. Wouldn't the village she was from be located in the East?" Shippo questioned.

"Not exactly…" Miroku answered.

"Is this village under the rule of Inutaisho?" Sango questioned.

"No. It is ruled by neither east nor west. It is a village located close to the border of the Higurashi kingdom, but technically is on western lands. About a decade ago, when the Western Kingdom gained some land because of the war, Inuyasha's mother asked the village priestess to put a barrier around the village. The barrier is so strong that no youkai can detect or enter the valley. Queen Izayoi knew no humans would just go walking onto youkai territory, unless they were insane, so there was no threat to the village at all. " Miroku went on.

"Wait, how is Inuyasha able to get in? If no youkai can enter, how are Kirara and I going to get in?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou. People tend to forget his half human side. We're going to have to mask your demonic aruas for you and Kirara."

"Explain this to me more Miroku…" Sango trailed of as the group continued walking.

Little did any of them know, they were being followed by a hanyou and to other youkai.

"I guess I was right about following the demon slayer and the adviser," Kagura bragged.

"Hai, you were correct Kagura. I have all the information I need," Naraku replied and then chuckled, "Kanna, I want you to follow them. When you find the hanyou and the princess, send for me. I will be preparing for their 'visit'."

* * *

A day had passed since Inuyasha's injury. It was only hours before that he had regained his consciousness. It was already well into the night and Ryoko had already went to bed.

"Inuyasha you need to sit up so I can change your bandages. Come on, I'll help you," Kagome spoke softly.

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up. He knew it would be at least another three or four days before he was completely healed. When he was fully sitting up, Kagome helped him ease off his haori.

"This wound is very deep you know. You're lucky all of your organs are intact. Just a couple bruised and broken ribs," Kagome said as she persisted to peel of the old, bloodstained bandages.

"Hai, I know."

"You should be more careful. Ryoko always tells me to never turn your back to your enemy during battle. You never know if they are actually submitting."

Inuyasha chuckled softly, "Yeah, I guess I had to learn that the hard way." Inuyasha looked down and noticed his hakama was blue. "Kagome, whose clothes are these?"

"You're clothes were so bloodied and torn up that Ryoko put these clothes on you. I'll have them clean and sowed up by tomorrow."

"There no need to sew them up. My hakama is made from the fur of the fire rat. It acts as my armor. The hakama will regenerate on it own like living skin…AHHH!" As Inuyasha finished his sentence, he hissed in pain as Kagome applied some type of disinfecting ointment to the wound.

"Sorry!" Kagome shrieked. Once she was sure that the stinging sensation had subsided, she continued bandaging his wound. "I'm just glad you're okay," Kagome giggled, "What am I going to do with you Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. Tie me to a tree and beat me senseless," Inuyasha joked. Kagome laughed and was tempted to hit him playfully, but then she was reminded that he was seriously injured.

"You know I just can't help it. No matter how many times I watch you throw yourself into danger. Now matter how many times cry over you. I just can't help it…" Kagome trailed off.

"You can't help what?" Inuyasha asked slightly turning towards her.

"Loving you…"

* * *

A/N: I think I finished editing the word count on the chapters. Comment please :)

I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated. I'm a sophomore in college and I have a LOT of work to do and very little time. Over the past couple of weeks I have been reading other fanfictions trying to draw up some inspiration. So, I've been thinking lately... I know that I want this story to to have two sequels, making it a trilogy...kinda. The third story is going to be a story within a story. It's going to be a story that happens within the second story. I've also been thinking about doing a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fanfic. I love this paring more that the Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. I just haven't ever thought about a story for them until now. Thanks again for reading and keep reading. I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story in a timely manner. COMMENT PLEASE!


End file.
